The Legacy of Ghost Uchiha
by Sang Malapetaka
Summary: Kau adalah warisan dari sosok hantu Uchiha, jadi tunjukkan pada dunia siapa itu Uchiha. Berikan peringatan pada dunia bagaimana jika bermain-main dengan Uchiha !.. Demi-Youkai Naru,, Non-devil,, OOC,, Naruto dxd
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO by MASASHI KISIMOTO - HIGHSCHOOL DXD by ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Warning ! :**

 **Thypo, Gaje, bahasa hancur, kalimat garing, ambrudal, semi-cannon, OOC, dan sebagainya.**

 **Genre : Adventere, Romance, Friendship, Drama, DLL.**

 **Rating : M untuk amannya aja.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...?**

Di sebuah Ruangan bawah tanah yang terletak di pinggiran kota Shanghai terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang berumur 35 tahun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Sosok yang tadi memejamkan matanya kini perlahan membuka mata akibat merasakan sebuah sosok muncul di depannya, terlihat subuah mata merah dengan pola unik tiga tanda koma mengitari lingkaran kecil.

"Madara-sama, sepertinya eviel peace tidak bisa mendukung Anda, itu tidak bisa berfungsi untuk makhluk sekuat Anda, sepertinya benda itu juga memiliki batas" ucap sosok makhluk aneh yang memiliki warna putih kepada orang yang dipanggil Madara.

"hm," ucapan singkat Madara, yang sepertinya kurang suka dengan laporan bawahannya.

"B-bagaimana dengan Naruto-sama, Madara-sama" ucap sosok Makhluk Aneh tersebut yang sedikit takut di depan atasannya.

"hm, Sudah saatnya dia dilatih Zetsu , lakukan sesuai rencana! "perintah Madara.

"ha'i Madara -sama. " tegas makhluk di panggil Zetsu mendengar perintah tuannya dan segera menghilang kedalam tanah.

Sepeninggalan Zetsu dari pandangannya kini dia terlihat memejamkan matanya teringat bagaimana dirinya 9 tahun lalu bisa berada di dunia ini yang dihuni berbagai makhluk supranatural seperti Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, Dewa, Youkai dan lainnya. Serta berbagai fraksi dan Mitologi kepercayaan manusia. Masih tergambar jelas bagaimana dirinya bertarung dengan rival abadinya Senju Hasirama dan berakhir kekalahan yang dialaminya, serta di detik terakhir kematiannya berhasil menggunakan jutsu terlarang Clan Uchiha Izanagi dan serta berhasil mengambil sampel daging Hasirama. Namun jutsu ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan (Izanagi ) yang di gunakannya sedikit gagal berakibat dirinya yang terbangun di sebuah dunia yang berbeda dari dunia Elemental dengan luka yang begitu parah dari hasil pertarungannya dengan sahabat kecilnya. Kenyataan itu sekarang membuat mimpinya hancur untuk melepas dunia yang di penuhi kedamaian tanpa akhir ,Mugen Tsukoyomi. Namun hal itu tidak akan membuatnya putus asa berakhir di dunia supranatural, dirinya masih Ingat pertemuannya dengan seorang wanita Youkai Nekomata bernama Natsumi, serta bagaimana dia menikahinya dan memiliki seorang putra meski telah membunuh ibunya setelah 1 bulan kelahiran putranya, demi alasan hal itu akan membuat putranya akan tumbuh Sebagai seorang petarung sempurna tanpa seorang ibu yang akan menghambatnya menjadi kuat. Uchiha Naruto, adalah nama yang diberikan kepadanya, setelah kematian ibu dari putranya, dia tahu tidak mungkin untuk membesarkan bocah balita sehingga membawanya di sebuah panti asuhan yang ada dikota Shanghai.

..

..

Shanghai, adalah kota terbesar yang ada di Negeri Tirai Bambu, juga merupakan salah satu kota metropolitan terbesar didunia dengan jumlah penduduk 24 juta jiwa, serta salah satu daerah kekuasaan Mitologi Hindu-Budha.

Di sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota terlihat seorang anak berusia 7 tahun sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil menikmati es krim.

" Narutoooo.. " terdengar teriakan dari arah sampingnya yang membuat dirinya menoleh kearah anak yang memanggilnya.

"aku dan Wang Lei ingin pulang, ini sudah sore nanti kaa-san akan marah" ucap salah seorang anak yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"pulanglah, katakan pada kaa-san, nanti aku menyusul kalian" jawabnya mendengar ajakan temannya.

"hm, jika kau kena marah jangan libatkan aku" Mendengar ucapan temannya anak bernama Naruto tadi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"haaahh.. "Terdengar helaan nafas dari bocah berambut hitam tadi. Meskipun suasana taman kini mulai sepi, entah kenapa dirinya merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

" _kenapa seperti ada yang mengawasiku dari tadi_ "batinnya yang sesekali menoleh ke belakan di sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Halo Naruto-sama" Ucap sosok putih yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tanah tepat di depannya.

"huuwaaaaa... " teriak Naruto kaget dan segera melompat ke belakan kursi melihat sebuah makhluk aneh yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih.

"tenanglah Naruto-sama, aku di sini untuk membantumu" ucapnya tenang melihat Naruto melompat kaget.

"s-s-siapa k-kau"tanya Naruto sedikit gugup ketika sebuah makhluk yang terbilang cukup aneh muncul di depannya.

"kau bisa memanggilku zetsu, sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana rasanya buang air ?"ucap makhluk bernama Zetsu.

Mendengar penuturan Zetsu membuat Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya heran,

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" tanya Naruto balik sambil meneliti penampilan Zetsu.

" ayolah jawab saja bagaimana rasanya buang air "Tanya Zetsu dengan wajah antusias, karena dia yakin anak di depannya berbeda dengan tuannya jika dia bertanya hal seperti itu, jika tuannya sudah pasti akan mendapat tatapan tajam Sharingan.

Melihat pertanyaan antusias dari sosok di depannya membuat Naruto sedikit berpikir.

"hm, buang air itu rasanya menyenangkan dan menyegarkan "jawabnya asal, karena memang itu sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Zetsu begitu gembira, saking gembiranya kini terlihat Zetsu melompat-lompat dan memeluk Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin melihat tingkah konyol makhluk yang saat ini Tengah memeluknya.

"baiklah, baiklah,, katakan padaku siapa kau dan apa kau sejenis Zombie" tanya Naruto yang melepas pelukan Zetsu. Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuatnya teringat akan tujuannya menemui anak penciptanya.

"aku adalah utusan ayahmu "ucap Zetsu yang sudah dalam mode seriusnya.

"ayahku !,, apa kau tidak salah orang, aku tidak punya ayah." Balasnya yang sedikit heran mendengar ucapan makhluk di depannya.

"kau punya ayah, namun sejak kecil dia menitipkanmu di panti asuhan, karena dia tidak tau bagaimana membesarkanmu "Ucapan Zetsu sukses membuatnya terkejut dan sedikit senang bahwa dirinya masih mempunyai seorang ayah yang selalu di impikannya.

"B,-benarkah"ungkapan yang sedikit tidak percaya atas ucapan Zetsu.

"yah, sekarang ikut aku "Kata Zetsu yang perlahan tubuhnya berubah seperti kain dan membungkus tubuh Naruto, yang membuatnya sedikit memberontak.

"tenanglah, aku akan membawamu kepadanya "ucap Zetsu untuk menenangkan Naruto dan segera menyelam ke dalam tanah.

..

..

Mata yang tadi terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka, menandakan orang yang di tunggunya telah datang.

"Selamat datang Naruto" ucapnya Madara terkesan datar, namun dibalik itu secuil rasa senang bisa melihat putranya lagi.

Naruto dan Zetsu kini telah sampai di tempat persembunyian Madara di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi beberapa cahaya lilin, meski ruangan itu sedikit gelap , Namun Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas, hal ini juga selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa dirinya bisa melihat di dalam kegelapan, sedangkan semua teman-temannya yang ada di panti asuhan tidak.

"selamat datang Naruto" sebuah suara sukses membuatnya sadar dari pikiran kecilnya.

"a-apa kau a-ayahku"tanya Naruto gugup melihat seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh di depannya dan di balas anggukan oleh Madara, hal itu membuat Naruto berlari untuk memeluk pria yang hampir seperti salinan dirinya walau pria itu sudah berumur.

Sudah sekitar 6 bulan kini Naruto telah tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang terletak di pegunungan pinggiran kota Shanghai, setelah pertemuan mereka, Narator memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya dan mulai melakukan pelatihan setelah Madara dan Zetsu menjelaskan asal-usulnya yang memiliki seorang ibu seorang Youkai Nekomata, yang membuatnya bisa melihat di malam hari, serta tentang makhluk supranatural yang hanya di jadikan mitos belaka oleh kalangan Manusia.

Di sisi lain Madara merasa sedikit senang bahwa putranya memilih tinggal bersamanya, hal ini membuat Madara mulai melatih Naruto untuk bertahan hidup dari makhluk supranatural, dirinya tahu dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang terbilang buruk akibat pertarungan terakhirnya dengan pemimpin Konoha beberapa tahun lalu, akan membuat dirinya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi serta umur yang selalu mengejarnya. Meski telah membangkitkan kekuatan Rinnegan dengan menginjeksi sel-sel hasirama serta menciptakan Zetsu putih, beberapa bulan lalu Madara telah menanamkan sel tubuhnya dan Hasirama, yang membuat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari.

..

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berembut hitam dengan mata merah dengan satu tanda koma mengitari pupilnya sedang menggenggam sebuah buku bersampul " **CHAKRA** **CONTROL** ", beberapa bulan pertama, Madara dan Zetsu mulai melatih Naruto dalam pelatihan fisik sebelum belajar ke tahap tentang energi spiritual, selama pelatihan fisik yang di berikan, sekitar 1 bulan lalu, Madara berhasil memaksa Sharingan Naruto bangkit akibat latihan fisik sampai ke batas maksimal tubuhnya serta sel darah yang di berikannya.

"hey Zetsu, apa sih perbedaan Chakra dan sihir ? Tanya Naruto pada makhluk di sampingnya yang selalu mengawasinya.

"Sihir adalah energi spiritual yang biasanya di miliki makhluk supranatural. penggunaan Sihir tergantung dari tingkat imajinasi dan cara memanfaatkannya, sihir memiliki banyak jenis tergantung dari Ras makhluk itu . Kalau chakra Kombinasi antara energi spiritual dan fisik dan tenang saja kau akan mempelajari semuanya. "jelas Zetsu di samping Naruto.

" menurutmu apa Tou-san itu kuat Zetsu? " tanya Naruto lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang di pegangnya.

"Tentu saja, Madara-sama sangat kuat, bisa di bilang dia layak di sejajarkan di barisan Makhluk superior yang terdiri dari Dewa-dewa pemimpin Mitologi. "Ucap Zetsu sedikit arogan menyebut kekuatan Penciptanya. Mendengar jawaban Zetsu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan kepada makhluk putih tersebut.

"Apa kau serius? " tanyanya memperjelas ucapan Zetsu.

" Yahh. Tou-sanmu sangat kuat ,dan aku yakin anda akan melampaui beliau" jelas Zetsu yang membuat Naruto menyeringai pada Zetsu.

" Tentu saja, kau harus melihatku nanti menghajar beberapa keledai, ahahaha" Ucapnya di sertai tawa arogan.

"Hm, aku percaya itu dan mungkin saatnya latihan menggunakan Chakra." Ucap Zetsu yang di jawab Anggukan oleh Naruto.

..

..

Terlihat seseorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam mengenakan jubah hitam panjang memasuki sebuah bangunan bekas pabrik gula yang terletak di pinggiran sebuah hutan.

" **khe khe khe.. Sepertinya ada kucing yang sedang tersesat"** sebuah suara dari kegelapan mengalihkan perhatian pria tersebut,

Drap drap

Kini terlihat makhluk bertubuh manusia dan berkepala banteng Memegang kapak besar berjalan dari kegelapan.

" **Kemarilah makhluk rendah biarkan aku membunuhmu khe khe khe"** Ucapnya pada sosok berjubah di depannya. Melihat makhluk berjalan mendekatinya, Naruto hanya melipat tangannya tanpa membalas ucapan Minotaur di depannya.

Merasa di acuhkan Monster tersebut langsung emosi,

" **Kurang ajar, kau mengacuhkanku bangsatt"** ucapnya sambil berlari ke arah Naruto mengayunkan kapaknya.

Boomm

Suara benturan kapak dengan lantai ruangan, Minotaur sedikit terkejut saat sosok tadi menghilang sebelum terkena serangannya.

" **Di mana kau bangsat"** teriaknya mencari keberadaan Naruto.

" Kau mencariku makhluk jelek" terdengar suara dari atasnya, yang membuat kepalanya mendongak ke atas, dan terlihat Naruto berdiri di posisi terbalik di atap ruangan.

"huufftt,, maaf aku tidak ingin bermain lagi...

" **Katon : gokakyou no jutsu"**

Ucapnya membentuk segel tangan dan meniupkan bola api berdiameter 5 meter ke arah sosok di bawahnya.

Kkabbboomm

Ledakan tercipta ketika bola api menghantam Minotaur tadi. Melihat hal itu Naruto melompat turun setelah debu menghilang yang menunjukkan sosok monster tadi terbaring dengan tubuh gosong sebelum menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya.

Setelah memastikan monster tersebut benar – benar lenyap Naruto berjalan meninggalkan bangunan tersebut.

Sudah sekitar 7 tahun Naruto tinggal bersama ayahnya, selama itu Naruto telah berlatih di bawah pengawasan ayahnya dan Zetsu, kini dirinya telah berumur 14 tahun, Sharingan di matanya pun telah Sempurna, menjadi bukti bagaimana Madara kerasnya melatih Naruto menjadi seorang petarung Sempurna, dirinya yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Naruto akan menjadi sosok berpengaruh dalam dunia supranatural. Terbukti bagaimana Naruto begitu terampil di bidang Ninjutsu di karena kan memiliki 3 perubahan chakra Yakni Api, Angin dan Tanah. Di bidang Taijutsu, Madara telah mengajarinya Taijutsu Clan Uchiha yang memanfaatkan penglihatan Sharingan, Kenjutsu merupakan keahlian paling mengesankan Naruto, selain itu dirinya begitu menyukai seni berpedang, walaupun di usia yang masih muda namun dirinya telah menampilkan keahlian bermain pedang.

..

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di dalam sebuah Kafe Setelah membasmi iblis liar, menikmati segelas Cappucino, yang entah bagaimana sangat menyukai minuman sejenis kopi tersebut. Walaupun memiliki jadwal latihan yang padat, namun Naruto selalu meluangkan sedikit waktunya di dunia luar.

"Naruto-sama, Madara-sama meminta Anda untuk kembali" Ucap sosok makhluk putih yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya yang dibalas anggukan tanpa menoleh.

Sepeninggalan Zetsu, Naruto mulai berdiri melangkah ke tempat kasir dan segera menuju tempat ayahnya.

..

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah ayahnya yang terlihat berbaring di sebuah ranjang kecil dan berdiri si sampingnya di ikuti Zetsu yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Madara perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan kehadiran putranya.

" Sejak kecil aku dan Hasirama memiliki sebuah mimpi yang sama, yakni melihat sebuah dunia yang begitu damai tanpa peperangan, hufftt.. " Ucapnya yang di akhiri helaan nafas kecil.

"Aku dan dirinya mulai berjuang bersama sampai kami mendirikan desa Konoha, Namun pada akhirnya kami memiliki jalan berbeda yang membuat kami bertarung atas ideologi masing-masing "Lanjutnya tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan penglihatannya.

Mendengar Ucapan ayahnya, membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa ayahnya ingin dirinya memiliki sebuah tujuan hidup yang harus di perjuangkan. Namun dalam hati dirinya sedikit merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa ayahnya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Namun seakan tidak memiliki keberanian membalas ucapan ayahnya.

"Zetsu, aku ingin kau selalu mendampingi Naruto"Ucap sosok tua Madara.

"ha'i , Madara-Sama". Ucapan tegas Zetsu.

"Naruto, kau adalah seorang Shinobi, jangan pernah bersikap cengeng, kau adalah satu-satunya warisanku di dunia ini, maka tunjukkan pada mereka semua, siapa kau sebenarnya. " Ucap Madara yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui maksud perkataan terakhir ayahnya. Namun dirinya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, bahwa tidak mungkin menunjukkan sikap lemah di depan sosok sang ayah.

" Tunjukkan pada dunia , bagaimana Uchiha yang sebenarnya" bersamaan dengan kata terakhirnya, sosok sang legenda Uchiha telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan sebuah senyum Kecil terpatri di wajah tuanya.

Setiap kelahiran pasti ada kematian, sebuah hal yang tidak ingin membuatnya berkubang akan kesedihan atas kepergian ayahnya, dirinya tahu bahwa cerita sebenarnya baru dimulai. Sebuah langkah pertama dari jalan yang panjang akan segera dia tempuh, untuk sampai ke Lembah kemenangan.

..

Seorang Remaja 14 tahun berambut hitam mengenakan celana jeans Abu-abu selutut dengan perpaduan jaket hitam terlihat berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan apartemen 2 tingkat, seminggu setelah kematian Madara, Naruto memutuskan untuk berkelana ke seluruh dunia bersama Zetsu dan di siniLah dia, di salah satu kota yang terletak di Jepang bernama Hiroshima, kota pertama di dunia yang di jatuhi bom atom di akhir Perang Dunia ll, sekaligus salah satu kota di bawah yuridikasi Fraksi Shinto.

Saat ini Naruto telah memasuki ruangan apartemennya meneliti setiap sudut-sudut ruangan yang akan di tempatinya untuk sementara.

"hm, kadang aku sedikit penasaran, bagaimana cara Zetsu mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa apartemen semegah ini" gumamnya memikirkan teman putihnya.

Srreekkk

"waowww,,, aku tak menyangka Zombie itu bisa memilih tempat strategis ini" Kagumnya setelah membuka tirai jendela yang kini di suguhkan pemandangan pinggir pantai.

" Ku harap Anda menyukainya Naruto-Sama"Ucapan Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakannya.

"yahh, aku tak menyaka kau juga memiliki selera memilih tempat yang cukup menyenangkan "Balasnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Zetsu.

" Tentu saja, bukankah pria punya selera "Ucap Zetsu mendengar remaja bermata Onyx. Mendengar ucapan Zetsu membuatnya menoleh heran.

" Memangnya kau laki-laki, kau itu tidak memiliki alat kelamin Zetsu, kuharap kau berhenti menonton TV" balas Naruto. Ucapan Naruto membuat Zetsu mengarahkan tangannya meraba daerah selangkannya yang tidak memiliki ciri-ciri jenis kelamin sebuah makhluk.

" Sudahlah Zetsu, terus bagaimana dengan benda itu" Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Aku telah menemukannya Naruto-Sama, benda yang kau inginkan berada di kota Nagoya, di sebuah kuil bernama kuil Atsuta" Jelas Zetsu yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh tuanya.

" Apa kau ingin segera ke sana Naruto -sama? " tanya Zetsu

" aku ingin istirahat, mungkin besok kita akan ke sana " Ucapnya sambil melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar tidur.

Budayakan Review bro n sist


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO by MASASHI KISIMOTO - HIGHSCHOOL DXD by ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Warning ! :**

 **Thypo, Gaje, bahasa hancur, kalimat garing, ambrudal, semi-cannon, OOC, dan sebagainya.**

 **Genre : Adventere, Romance, Friendship, Drama, DLL.**

 **Rating : M untuk amannya aja.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !  
**

Kuil Atsuta, sebuah kuil fraksi Shinto yang terletak di kota Nagayo, merupakan salah satu kuil Shinto kepercayaan penduduk jepang. Memiliki luas pekarangan 500 M dengan di kelilingi tembok setinggi 7 M, di dalam Kompleks terdapat sebuah bangun Besar bergaya arsitektur Jepang Kuno yang di keliling bangunan-bangunan kecil lainnya.

Sebuah portal kecil tercipta di dekat salah satu bangunan yang terlihat sepi mengeluarkan dua sosok makhluk.

Tap tap

" Benda itu terletak di bangunan berwarna merah itu, namun di kelilingi oleh kekkai kuat" Ucap makhluk di panggil Zetsu.

" Kau tau cara untuk masuk tanpa membuat para penjaganya curiga " Ucap Naruto memandang pekarangan kuil.

" Kekkainya hanya menutupi di setiap sisi bangunan, jadi kita bisa masuk lewat bawah " Ucap Zetsu perlahan merubah tubuhnya membungkus sosok di sampingnya tanpa mendapat penolakan dan segera menyelam Kedalam tanah.

Mereka kembali muncul dari lantai di sebuah ruangan kosong seluas 5 meter persegi, sebuah tempat yang menyimpan benda yang mereka cari.

" Pedang itu di katakan terletak di bawah tatanami tepat di tengah ruangan " Ucap Zetsu yang membuat Naruto melangkah ke tengah ruang menggeser sebuah tatanami yang di maksud.

Sreett

Terlihat sebuah peti terbuat dari emas murni dengan panjang 1 M dan lebar 30 CM, melihat itu membuat Naruto langsung membuka Peti tersebut, sebuah pedang terbungkus kain putih yang memancarkan aura kuat.

" kita pergi Zetsu " Ucap Naruto meraih pedang tersebut, segera menciptkan portal teleportasi menggunakan energi sihir yang telah di pelajarinya.

..

Kini Naruto berdiri di sebuah hutan yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk di dampingi Zetsu untuk berlatih menggunakan pedang barunya.

Sebuah pedang berjenis katana yang memiliki sarung berwarna biru tua di sertai gagang hitam berada di genggaman Naruto.

Sreettt

Kini terlihat pedang tajam berkilat yang terlepas dari sarungnya.

" Pedang ini begitu ringan " Ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan Pedang barunya.

" Dan jelas memancarkan aura Naga " tambah Zetsu melihat tuannya memainkan pedangnya.

" Tidak heran bahwa Kusanagi ini berasal dari bagian tubuh Yamata No Orochi" Ucapnya sambil terus memainkan Pedang Suci fraksi Shinto, Kusanagi No Tsrugi. Sebuah pedang yang di katalan muncul di salah satu ekor **Yamata No Orochi** saat Dewa **Sussano'o** membunuhnya. Bahkan di katakan hanya luka goresan dari Kusanagi mampu membunuh seseorang jika tidak cepat di obati.

" **Tajuu kage Bunsin no Jutsu "**

Poofff poofft poofft poofftt

Tercipta 10 Salinan identik dengan Naruto dari balik kepulan asap.

" Baiklah aku ingin 5 di antara kalian berlatih di kontrol Chakra, 3 orang Mempelajari tentang dasar-dasar Senjutsu, dan 2 sisanya melanjutkan proyek kita yang sedikit tertunda " Ucapan Naruto kepada para Bunshinnya.

" Ha'i, Master! " Balas mereka Serentak, dan segera mengambil jarak masing-masing.

Sementara Naruto asli berbalik ke arah Zetsu setelah semua klonnya menjalankan perintahnya.

"Zetsu, aku ingin segera menguji Kusanagi, saya minta kau Menghubungi seluruh Zetsu putih yang lain, untuk mencari korban pertama Kusanagi. " perintahnya

" Ha'i, Naruto-sama " ucap Makhluk putih itu sebelum menyelam ke tanah untuk menghubungi Zetsu yang lain yang telah tersebar di seluruh dunia guna mendapatkan informasi terupdate, bahkan dulu Madara telah menempatkan beberapa Zetsu di Underworld dan Grigori, tidak heran mengapa Zetsu adalah Informan terbaik, dengan keahlian bergerak di dalam tanah, mampu meniru bentuk energi hidup dan penampilan seseorang, serta mereka dapat berkomunikasi ke pemimpin mereka, yakni Zetsu yang selalu menemani Naruto.

" Secangkir Cappucino sepertinya adalah hal terbaik saat ini. " gumamnya entah pada siapa. Dan segera menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, pertanda telah pergi menggunakan Shunsin.

..

..

Sang Purnama telah bersinar menunjukkan Cahaya gemerlapnya di kegelapan malam di salah satu kota yang terletak di Negara Korea.

Terliha seorang remaja berambut hitam mengenakan jaket merah dengan kombinasi celana hitam, Dan terselip sebuah pedang di pinggangnya. Berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan bekas gereja yang kondisinya tidak terawat.

" jadi di sini tempatnya yah ? " gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Setelah mendapat info dari Zetsu, Naruto segera berangkat ke tempat yang di tunjukkan Zetsu, dan di sinilah dia di depan bekas gereja mencari tumbal Pertama untuk Kusanagi.

Setelah di rasa cukup lama mengobservasi ke adaan kuil, Naruto mulai merapal segel tangan di sertai menyebut Jutsunya.

" **Doton : Doryudan "**

Tanah di depannya menimbulkan getaran kecil dan memunculkan seekor Naga yang terbuat tanah bergerak terbang ke arah depan kuil.

Bboommmm

Ledakan tercipta setelah Naga tanah menghantam bangunan depan gereja.

5 makhluk bersayap hitam terbang keluar dari bangunan gereja yang hampir hancur tersebut.

" Kurang ajar, siapa kau ? " Ucap salah satu Malaikat jatuh yang terbang menggunakan 3 pasang sayap gagak melotot ke arah orang yang berada 5 meter di depannya.

Sementara orang yang di tanya hanya diam saja sambil melipat ke dua tangannya, tanda meremehkan 5 orang yang terbang di depannya.

" Cihh, bunuh makhluk rendahan itu " ucapan kesal dari salah satu Da-Tenshi sambil menciptakan **Light Spear** sebesar tiang listrik dan meluncurkan ke arah Naruto di ikuti ke empat rekannya.

Booommm

Serangan ke lima Da-tenshi sukses menghantam sosok remaja berambut hitam yang menimbulkan ledakan cukup keras dan asap tebal yang menghalangi pandangan.

Wuusshh

Setelah asap ledakan menghilang terlihat sebuah kawah se luas 5 M dengan kedalam 50 Cm, ke lima Da-tenshi mengedarkan pandangan mereka mencari tubuh si bocah emo tadi yang jelas serangannya mengenai tubuhnya.

" Kalian mencariku " sebuah suara dari atas mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Terlihat Naruto melayang diatas gerombolan Da-tenshi. Dengan Jutsu **Doton : keijuugan No Jutsu,** memungkinkan Naruto meringankan tubuhnya sampai menghilangkan berat badan, sehingga dirinya mampu terbang bebas di angkasa. ( Jutsu ini yang digunakan Oonoki dan Kitsuchi untuk terbang ).

" Sekarang giliranku " **Katon : Gokkakyou No Jutsu "**

Sebuah bola api dari mulut Naruto meluncur cepat ke bawah kawanan para Malaikat Jatuh, namun mereka berhasil menghindar

Bboomm

Ccraaasshhh

Sedetik kemudian Naruto muncul tepat di belakang salah satu Da-Tenshi dan menebas lehernya. Seorang rekannya yang melihat itu, menciptakan pedang cahaya di genggamannya dan melompat mencoba menebas punggung Naruto, tapi, , ,

Duaakkhh

Naruto lebih dulu melayangkan sebuh tendang keras tepat di wajahnya, yang membuat orang tadi terlepar cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Memutuskan melihat ke arah 3 Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa membuat Naruto di suguhkan ratusan **Light Spear** sebesar tongkat bisball melesat ke arahnya, dengan posisi yang mustahil dan luasnya serangan lawan tak mungkin di hidari, sedikit memaksanya mengaktifkan mata saktinya.

Traankk traankk traankk

Dengan gerakan bak penari profesional Naruto menangkis **Light Spear** yang mencoba menusuknya.

Trank traankk traankk

Gesekan pedang Kusanagi dengan tombak cahaya membuktikan bagaimana tajamnya pedang suci Shinto ketika semua tombak cahaya terbelah dua sebelum menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya.

Merasa serangannya gagal, ketiganya menciptakan pedang cahaya dengan konsentrasi tinggi melesat bersamaan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringgai dan segera merapal segel tangan.

" **Futon : Shinku Renpa "**

Hembusan angin keluar dari mulut Naruto membentuk pedang angin raksasa melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke tiga malaikat jatuh yang berlari ke arahnya.

Craashh craashh craashh

Jutsu Pedang angin raksasa Naruto sukses membuat ke tiga Da-Tenshi terbelah menjadi 2 bagian, tidak cukup sampai di situ pedang angin tersebut memotong pepohonan di belakan ke tiga sosok tersebut sampai puluhan meter, memotong apapun yang di laluinya. Ini merupakan Jutsu Futon terkuat Naruto saat ini.

Kemenangan Naruto harus tertunda ketika sebuah tombak cahaya sebesar mobil melesat ke arahnya, namun Naruto hanya memandang datar serangan tersebut ke mudian mengalirkan Chakra angin ke pedangnya yang membuat pedang tersebut di selimuti aura biri terang dan .

Slaasshhhhhhhhh

Ayunan pedang kusanagi kembali menunjukkan kehebatannya saat Tombak cahaya terbelah dua dan melebur menjadi butiran cahaya .

Da-Tenshi yang melihat salah satu serangan terkuatnya begitu mudah di patahkan membuat perasaan ketakutan menghantuinya. Merasa dirinya tidak punya kesempatan menang memutar tubuhnya untuk melarikan diri sejauh mungkin, Namun belum sempat mengepakkan sayap, dirinya harus merasakan sebuh logam runcing telah menembus dadanya.

" maaf, kau telah merugikan banyak manusia. " Ucap pelaku yang menusuknya.

" Coughh,,, k-kau bajingan " Kata terakhir dari sosok tersebut sebelum menghilang untuk selamanya.

" Sebaiknya kalian keluar, Aku tau kalian dari tadi menonton di sana " Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa yang sedang membersihkan sisa darah dari Malaikat jatuh tadi,

Tap tap tap

Lima sosok melangkah keluar dari hutan yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Terlihat sekelompok remaja yang tidak jauh beda dengan umur Naruto telah berdiri sekitar 5 meter di depannya.

" Apa yang di lakukan seorang Youkai di sebuah wilayah kekuasaan Iblis " Ucap Salah satu sosok berbadan tinggi dan kekar berambut hitam Memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

" yahh, seperti yang kau lihat aku sedang berburu burung gagak yang sedang tersesat " balas Naruto terkesan santai walaupun mendapat tatapan tajam dari ke limanya.

" Hoi, apa maksudmu Emo ? " ucap salah satu pria berpenampilan kurud dan tinggi, Namun hanya mendapat kedipan bahu dari Naruto, yang membuatnya jengkel.

" cihhh,,, Somb.. "

"hentikan Ladora" Ucapan pria berambut hitam tadi memotong perkataan pria di sampingnya.

" hm, mari kita sedikit beradu tinju kalau begitu " tambahnya sambil memberi kode pada rekannya untuk sedikit menjauh.

Setelah ke empat temannya menjauh dirinya mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya, sedangkan Naruto masih tetap santai.

" Perkenalkan, aku Sairaorg Bael Iblis Kelas tinggi sekaligus seseorang yang akan menjadi Mou berikutnya " Ucap Pria tersebut memproklamirkan Impiannya.

" Uchiha Naruto, aku hanya Manusia setengah Youkai Yang suatu hari nanti akan Membuat dunia gempar akan kemampuanku " balas Naruto dengan senyum percaya diri .

Mendengar itu, membuat sairaorg tersenyum, " kalau begitu tunjukan apa yang kau punya Uchiha " Ucapan Sairaorg sebelum menghilang dari tempatnya.

Naruto sukses melabarkan matanya ketika sebuah tinju yang terlalu cepat menargetkan Wajahnya

Blaaarrr

Pukulan monster Sairaorg berhasil mengenai bongkahan kayu sampai hancur, dengan menimbulkan kawah kecil.

Sedangkan Naruto berhasil menghindar di detik terakhir munggunakan tekhnik dasar Ninja, **Kawarimi No Jutsu** tekhnik tubuh pengganti. Melihat dampak kerusakan tinju lawanya mau tak mau dirinya di buat terkejut.

" _hanya dengan kekuatan tinju semata, mampu menimbulkan kerusakan parah"_ Batinnya menyaksikan hasil pukulan sairaorg, sedetik kemudian Naruto mulai tersenyum ke arah Sairaorg.

" Wooww,, pukulan yang Indah Sairaorg-san" Ucapnya pada Sosok 10 meter di depannya dan mulai melesat maju.

Melihat lawannya bergerak maju, Sairaorg ikut melasat.

Buaagg

Tinju berlapis Chakra Naruto bertemu pukulan super Sairaorg menimbulkan hembusan angin kencang yang menerbangkan butiran debu di sekitarnya, sebuah tendangan mengarah ke kepala Naruto berhasil di hindari dengan membukuk dan mencoba melayangkan pukulan ke arah dada Shairaorg yang berhasil di tahan, jual beli pukulan dan tendangan mewarnai suasana tengah malam di sebuah pinggiran kota.

Dduaakkhhh

Sebuah tendangan keras sukses mengenai perut Sairaorg, yang mengkibatkan tubuhnya terseret mundur beberapa meter.

" Kau tahu, aku adalah seorang iblis buangan klan Bael karena tak mampu menggunakan **Power Of Destruction,** sejak kecil aku dan ibuku di asingkan, membuat diriku setiap hari berlatih keras sampai batas maksimal tubuhku, sebelum ibuku meninggal aku telah bersumpah bahwa aku akan menjadi kuat dan di hormati" Ucap Sairaorg di sertai aura putih Touki menguap di sekitar tubuhnya menimbulkan retakan di sekitar pijakannya.

Cerita singkat dari Lawanya membuat Naruto menaruh sedikit hormat dan impiannya.

" Garis darah atau Sacread Gear tidak akan menjamin orang menjadi kuat , tapi Seseorang akan benar-benar menjadi kuat ketika memiliki tekad, semangat dan kerja keras. " Ucapnya ikut melepaskan Chakra gila-gilaan di seluruh tubuhnya yang membuat kerikil dan debu terangkat keatas, hal itu membuat Sairaorg tersenyum bahagia merasakan tekanan Chakra monster lawannya.

Sairaorg mulai melesat dengan kecepatan gila , Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingan dan berlari ke depan.

Buaaagghhh

Kabbommm

Ke dua tinju berbenturan satu sama lain menimbulakan ledakan keras serta tekanan angin yang menghempaskan seluruh pepohonan dan bebatuan dengan radius 50 Meter.

Ke empat anggota gelar bangsawanan Sairaorg dengan posisi melayang menonton pertarungan keduannya berkeringat dingin merasakan Tekanan kekuatan ke duanya.

" I-ini pertarungan monster " Ucap salah satu wanita menggabarkan pertarungan Kingnya,

" kau benar Kuisha-chan, ini pertama kalinya ada seorang bocah yang mampu membuat Sairaorg-sama serius, bahkan mengimbanginya" Ucap salah satu remaja berusia 17 tahun membenarkan ucapan Kuisha Abbadon.

" jika anak itu bergabung dengan kita, sudah di pastikan kita memiliki peluang menjuarai Tournamen Rating Game di masa depan " Ucap Gadis bernama Courina Andrealphus, yang di balas anggukan ke tiganya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kingnya.

Buaggh buaaghh

Terlihat Sharingan Naruto berputar pelan mengobservasi serangan serangan yang di lancarkan Sairaorg, begitu pun dengan Sairaorg insting tajam yang diberikan pada pengguna Touki tersebut menghindari serangan lawannya, pertarungan hand to hand yang di lakukan ke duanya telah berlangsung 30 Menit tanpa henti, tekanan Energi ke duanya semakin lama semakin berkurang mendakan bahwa Chakra dan Touki ke duanya telah menurun drastis.

Tap tap

Ke dua pejuang terlihat menjaga jarak satu sama lain demi mengatur nafas masing-masing.

Di sisi Sairaorg terlihat hanya mengenakan celana setelah bajunya hancur, tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto seluruh pakaiannya compang camping akibat tekanan angin yang di hasilkan pertarungannya.

" Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang bocah membuatku dalam kodisi seperti ini " Ucap pewaris klan Bael memuji kehebatan lawannya sambil mengumpulkan energi Toukinya yang tersisa di kepalan tangannya, berniat melancarkan serangan penghabisan.

" Kau juga hebat, kau lawan terkuat yang pernah ku hadapi " Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis, melihat energi berkumpul di tangan Sairaorg membuatnya tahu bahwa dia ingin mengahiri pertarungan mereka yang telah menimbulkan kerusakan seluas ratusan meter.

" **Doton : Kengan No Jutsu "**

Seketika bebatuan membukus tangan kanan Naruto setelah menyebut Jutsunya.

Hyyaaahh

Hyyaaahh

Teriakan ke duanya melesat dengan cepat ke arah lawan masing-masing.

Buaaghhh

Kkkaabbbooommm

Ledakan dahsyat yang di ikuti gempa kecil di akibatkan pertemuan dua pukulan penghacur tersebut. Sairaorg dan Naruto terlihat terpental ke arah belakan.

Coouugghh

Segumpal darah keluar dari mulut mereka menandakan kuatnya pukulan masing-masing, pukulan yang dilapisi Touki dari Sairaorg serta pukulan jutsu doton dan chakra dari Naruto.

" Sesorang pernah berkata padaku, " kau akan bisa memahami perasaan lawanmu ketika kalian bertukar pukulan ", dan aku bisa merasakan perasaan seseorang yang ingin menunjukkan siapa dirinya di balik pukulanmu" Ucap Sairaorg tersenyum memandang Naruto yang juga telah berdiri.

" Kau benar, aku juga merasakan sebuah semangat ingin semua orang mengakui dan menghormati kekuatannya di balik pukulanmu. " Ucap Naruto sedikit membungkuk ke arah Sairaorg, sebagai tanda dirinya telah memberika rasa hormat.

"Hahaha... Kau sangat benar Naruto, ku harap kita bisa memiliki secangkir teh untuk lebih saling mengenal" tawa Sairaorg mengundang Naruto.

" Yahh, tak ada yang sanggup mengalahkan secangkir Cappucino di tengah malam begini" balas Naruto yang seperti mengatakan pada Sairaorg 'bahwa aku ingin minum Cappucino'.

"Sairaorg-Samaaaa... "

Terdengar teriakan yang mengalihkan perhatian ke duanya, terlihat anggota gelar bangsawan Sairaorg berlari kearah kingnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja kan, Sairaorg-Sama ?. Terdengar pertanyaan khawatir dari seorang gadis pirang diikat ekor kuda.

" aku baik-baik saja Kuisha-chan" sebaiknya kita segera pulang menyambut tamu spesial kita" Perintah sang raja pada anggota Paragenya.

"Ha'i ! " jawab mereka serempat dan segera menuju tempat tinggal mereka di kota Busan, Korea yang di ikuti Naruto.

...

\+ Review anda sangat menentukan cepat atau lambatnya chap Selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO** by **MASASHI KISIMOTO - HIGHSCHOOL DXD by ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Warning ! :**

 **Thypo, Gaje, bahasa hancur, kalimat garing, amburadul, semi-cannon, OOC, dan sebagainya.**

 **Genre : Adventure,** Romance **, Friendship, Drama, DLL.**

 **Rating : M untuk amannya aja.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan Review bro n sist**

 **.**

Dua tahun setelah pertemuannya dengan Sairaorg, Kini ke duanya cukup akrab, terbukti ketika Naruto sering mengunjungi Sairaorg untuk sekedar bersantai ataupun sebagai teman latihan, sebuah rasa hormat telah di berikan pada Sairaorg ketika dirinya telah mengenalnya lebih dekat, Naruto tau bahwa Sairaorg dulunya iblis buangan dari salah satu klan tersohor dunia bawah, dirinya di asingkan karena para tetua klan dan ayahnya pewaris Klan Bael malu memiliki putra yang tidak mewarisi kekuatan penghancur **Power Of Destruction,** Namun Sairoarg telah membuktikan dirinya layak memegang tahta pewaris klan Bael selanjutnya dengan tekad dan latihan gila setiap hari yang dijalaninya. Juga Naruto telah mengenal anggota paragenya dan memiliki hubungan akrab dengan mereka, sebuah fakta mengejutkan untuk Naruto ketika dirinya tau bahwa seluruh anggota kebangsawanan Sairaorg adalah orang-orang yang di cemooh dan di asingkan dari klan masing-masing, yang pertama Ratunya, Kuisha Abbadon berasal dari keluarga Abbadon, sebuah keluarga Pure-blooded Devils dari Demon Extra. Coriana Andrealphu ( Bishop) dari klan Andrealphu, salah satu keluarga punah dari 72 pilar dunia bawah. Misteeta Sabnock ( Bishop) Dari klan Sabnock, salah satu keluarga punah dari 72 Pilar. Ladora Bune ( Rook) dari klan Bune salah satu keluarga punah dari 72 pilar yang menjinakkan Dragons. Serta parage tambahannya, Beruka Furcas( Ksatria) dari keluarga Furcas, salah satu dari 72 pilar yang tersisa. Liban Crocell ( Ksatria) dari klan Crocell, salah satu keluarga punah dari 72 pilar. Gondoma Balam ( Rook) dari klan Balam, salah satu keluarga punah 72 pilar. Serta Regulus ( Pawn) ,Singa Namea yang di segel dalam Longinus **Regulus Namea.**

Seorang Remaja berambut hitam gaya Emo berumur 16 tahun duduk salah satu puncak gedung tertinggi di kota Hiroshima memandang sang rembulan yang terlihat begitu indah menerangi gelapnya malam. Dua tahun telah berlalu, kini Naruto tumbuh menjadik sosok remaja sempurna dengan ketinggian di atas rata-rata remaja seusianya, surai gelapnya telah tumbuh sedikit panjang hampir seperti salinan Uchiha Izuna pamannya, dengan otot kencang yang bagaikan di pahat oleh seniman membuatnya terlihat makhluk sempurna di kalangan para kaum Hawa, tidak heran saat dirinya berjalan di keramaian membuat beberapa wanita meliriknya.

Shiro-Zetsu tiba-tiba muncul disamping remaja tersebut tanpa membuat kaget.

" akhir-akhir ini Anda sepertinya jatuh cinta dengan bulan, Naruto-sama" Ucap Zetsu putih yang berdiri di belakan tuannya.

"duduklah Zetsu" ucapnya tanpa menghiraukan sedikit godaan makhluk tersebut.

"ada yang kau inginkan Naruto-Sama " Zetsu mengucapkan sambil duduk di samping atasannya.

" Yachh, ini tentang Mangekyou Sharingan yang pernah di ceritakan ayah " katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang rembulan.

" Apa yang ingin kau tahu dengan Mangekyou ? " tanya Zetsu

"Cara membangkitkannya! " ucap Naruto meminta penjelasan Zetsu.

" menurut pengetahuan dan ingatan Madara-sama yang ditanamkannya padaku, Mangekyou bangkit akibat kebencian, rasa sakit, penyesalan dan rasa kehilangan. Beliau membangkitkannya saat adiknya Izuna tewas melindunginya " Jelas Zetsu pada Uchiha terakhir di dimensi ini.

" Jadi sebuah kekuatan yang lahir akibat Luapan emosi Negatif yach? " Ucapnya menyimpulkan penjelasan teman putihnya.

"bisa di bilang seperti itu "Ucap Zetsu.

" Namun juga memiliki resiko" tambahnya.

" Resiko ?" tanya Naruto penasaran melirik Zetsu.

" yah, penggunaan Mangekyou yang terlalu berlebihan akan menyebabkan kebutaan permanen, namun Madara-Sama berhasil menemukan cara mengatasinya dengan mentransplantasikan mata Mangkyou Izuna pada matanya" Jelas Zetsu melihat tuannya mencoba mencerna perkataannya.

" Hm,, setiap kekuatan hebat pasti memiliki kelemahan, itu adalah hal mutlak kenapa tidak ada makhluk yang sempurna " Kata bijak keluar dari bibir sang putra hantu Uchiha.

" Anda sangat benar, juga bagaimana Pencipta fraksi Injil Kami-sama tewas" balas Zetsu yang membuat Naruto terkejut akan ucapannya

" Apa maksudmu Zetsu ? " tanya Naruto menatap lekat sosok di sampingnya.

" Itu benar, saat terjadinya perang besar antara Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat jatuh yang di kenal sebagai Great War, ke empat Mou memang tewas, namun ada hal yang di tutupi oleh setiap petinggi fraksi sampai saat ini, yaitu kematian Kami-sama." Jelas Zetsu membuat Naruto begitu terkejut seorang pencipta tewas oleh makhluk ciptaannya, terdengar sangat Mustahil memang, Namun itu adalah fakta hebatnya Great War.

" Jadi ini yang menyebabkan banyak kekacauan di antara 3 Fraksi Injil dan bahkan banyak Mitologi memiliki konflik internal Politik, jika seperti ini terus bukan mustahil perang yang lebih meriah dari great War akan tercipta " Ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum yang membuat Zetsu heran, " _sepertinya Naruto-sama lebih gila dari cita-cita Madara-sama yang ingin memimpin seluruh manusia pengguna Chakra dulu "_ batinnya.

" Aku ingin pulang Zetsu, besok kita akan mulai menjelajahi dunia " Ucapnya menghilan di telan kobaran api, di susul Zetsu yang menyelam ke dalam tanah.

.

.

.

.

Sungai Amazon, sungai terpanjang di dunia setelah sungai Nil, terletak di Amerika Selatan khususnya Negara Brasil, Peru, Bolivia, Kolombia dan Ekuador. Sungai yang di katakan tercipta dari ulah makhluk Anaconda raksasa Legendaris bernama **Sucuritzu Gigante**.

Terlihat Naruto melayang bebas di langit Amazon mengamati Pemandangan dibawahnya. Setelah memutuskan untuk menjelajahi dunia, Naruto segera menuju Negara Brazil, salah satu negara yang di lalui aliran sungai Amazon. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto memutuskan untuk turun dan berjalan di tepi sungai dan mulai membasuh wajah tanpannya, sebelum kemunculan Zetsu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Naruto-sama, sepertinya salah satu Asosiasi Penyihir Menjadikan hutan Amazon di bagian Negara Peru Sebagai markas mereka, namanya **Hexennacth** , sekelompok Stray Magician, mereka di pinpin seorang Wanita bernama Walburga dan pemilik salah satu Longinus, **Incinerate Anthem.** " Jelas informasi dari Zetsu.

" Hm, **Incinerate Anthem** yah " Ucap Naruto pada informasi Zetsu.

" Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan ?" tanya Zetsu memastikan.

" kita akan mencari tahu tentang golong Manusia pengguna sihir tersebut. " Ucap Naruto sebelum Zetsu membukus tubuhnya dan menyelam ke dalam tanah.

Naruto saat ini berdiri di puncak salah satu pohon mengamati sebuah pemukiman kecil yang tertutupi Kekkai yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya menggunakan Sharingan. Namun sesuatu terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya, tatkala seorang wanita yang berada di usianya tengah di kejar oleh 5 orang seperti penyihir, merasa tertarik, Naruto memutuskan mendekat mengamati mereka.

" Hoshh.. Hoshh.. Hoshhh " deru nafas kelelahan dari sosok gadis bersurai Dark purple bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon dari 5 wanita yang mengejarnya.

Tap tap tap tap

" Sebaiknya kau ikut bersama kami, kau tidak mungkin melarikan diri dari tempat ini bodoh " Ucap salah satunya merasakan buruannya bersembunyi di balik pohon di depannya.

" kami tahu kau bersembunyi di sana idiot, jadi cepat kemari jika Leader-sama tidak ingin menghukummu"ucap sosok lain, yang tak lama setelahnya gadis itupun keluar dari balik pohon.

" Aku tidak akan kembali lagi Penyihir jelek " Ucapnya melangkah keluar dari balik pohon memandang tajam ke 5 penyihir di depannya.

" cih,, kalau begitu kami akan menyeretmu " Ucap salah satu Magician sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang, yang mengeluarkan puluhan tombak es.

Trankk trankk trankk

Lima buah rantai Emas keluar dari punggung gadis berambut Dark Purple tersebut tersusun membentuk sebuah perisai yang menangkis seluruh tombak es yang mengarah ke padanya.

Setelah dirinya merasa serangan tombak lawannya berhenti, dia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan perisainya, namun...

Buaagghh

Sebuah tendangan bersarang di perutnya tepat setelah perisai ciptaannya menghilang membuat tubuhnya terlempar menabrak pohon di dekatnya dan meringis kesakitan .

" Jika bukan karna Sacred Gearmu yang di inginkan Leader-sama, aku sudah pasti membunuhmu " Ucap sosok pelaku yang menendangnya.

Tap tap tap

Sekitar dua puluh penyihir lainnya tiba di belakan mereka untuk membantu membuat ke limanya menoleh

"Sayla-san ,cepat bawa dia pulang, Walburg-sama ingin Segera mengekstrak Sacred Gearnya " ucap salah satu penyihir yang baru tiba. Tanpa membalas ucapan rekannya, penyihir bernama Sayla melangkah menuju buruannya yang terlihat ketakutan,

Duakkhh

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tendangan keras mengirimnya terbang ke belakan

Tap

Terlihat seorang remaja bersurai hitam berdiri di depan gadis Pemilik kekuatan rantai teraebut , sekaligu pelaku yang menendang Sayla.

"Siapa ka...

" **Katon : Gouka Mekakyuo "**

Ucapan salah sutu Magician terhenti ketika sosok tadi menyemburkan api dari mulutnya membentuk dinding api raksasa melaju dengan kecepan luar biasa yang mustahil di hindari karena jarak yang cukup dekat dan serangan tiba-tiba.

Aaarrrgghhh aaarrrrgghh aaarrrgghh

Suara jeritan para Stray Magician terdengar saat di panggang hidup-hidup oleh kobaran api. Setelah Beberapa saat, api dan debu yang di hasilkan menghilang, terpampang lah area selebar 20 m dan panjang lebih dari 100 meter yang tadinya di penuhi pepohonan kini menjadi area tandus yang membuktikan bagaiman dahsyat dan kuatnya entitas jurus api terkuat Sang bocah berambut hitam tersebut.

"Waooww,,, k-kerenn" decak kagum keluar dari sang gadis yang melihat para Magician yang terbakar tak tersisa dan dampak serangan sang pangeran yang menolongnya.

" Sebaiknya kita pergi, para penyihir lainnya mulai menuju ke sini " Ucapnya berjalan memegang pundak gadis tersebut dan menghilang dengan kobaran api.

Whuussss

Muncul kobaran api yang mengeluarkan Naruto dan gadis yang di tolongnya tadi di sebuah taman kota yang terlihat sepi.

" Waooww, itu teleportasi yang hebat " ucap takjub gadis tersebut.

" Hm, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi denganmu " Tanya Naruto datar melihat gadis di sampingnya.

" Oke, pertama perkenalkan namaku, Yatogami Tohka, aku adalah seorang permaisuri yang cantik jelita, aku suka warna Ungu dan kesuka. ."

" aku bertanya tentang kenapa mereka ingin menangkapmu bodoh " ucap Naruto meninggikan suaranya yang tampak kesal dengan penjelasan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

" Hehehe,, baiklah, mereka ingin Sacred Gearku " jawab Gadis bernama Tohka tadi.

" jadi rantai itu adalah Sacred gearmu ! " Ucap Naruto memperjelas ucapan gadis itu, dan di balas anggukan.

" hmm. . Sekarang pergilah, aku juga ingin pulang " Naruto mengucapkannya lalu berbalik untuk pergi. Namun gadis tadi mengikutinya, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

" Apa lagi ?" tanya Naruto.

" Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, aku sudah di penjara selama 5 tahun disana. Hiks hiks hikss. " katanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

" itu bukan Urusanku " balas Naruto cuek.

" hikss hikss,, huwwaaaaaaa.. aku ingin ikut denganmu " Tangisnya menjadi-jadi saat Naruto tidak peduli.

"haaahhh" Naruto menghela nafas berat saat melihat tingkah bodoh gadis di depannya.

Sreett

" pakai ini " Melepaskan jaket yang di kenakannya dan melempar ke arah Tohka. Sedangkan Tohka sedikit bingung maksud Naruto memberikan jaketnya, sebelum melihat penampilannya, terlihat gaun yang di kenakannya terdapat robekan di bagian dada kirinya yang menampilkan puting payudara C-Cupnya.

" Kyaaaaaa, Emo Hentaii " teriakan Tohka setelah sadar akan penampilannya di sertai dengan wajah merah padam.

" Cepatlah bodoh," Ucap Naruto melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dan ocehan Tohka, menuju sebuah Hotel yang telah di sewanya.

Saat ini Naruto dan Tohka sedang berada di Restoran untuk makan malam, terlihat Naruto mengenakan kameja putih bergaris-garis hitam, di padukan dengan celana hitam, serta sepatu kulit coklat mebuatnya terlihat Rapi dan menawan. Di sisi lain Tohka mengenakan gaun Ungu mengkobinasikan dengan Rambut ungu kehitamannya, terlihat begitu cantik dan sempurna di mata para lelaki yang melihatnya, kecuali Naruto yang tanpak biasa-biasa saja.

" hey Emo-kun, apa menurutmu aku cantik " Tanya Tohka di sela makannya.

"hm,," Naruto

" benarkah ? "kata Tohka meminta kejelasan.

" Hm,, " namun Naruto hanyan membalas singkat sambil melahap makanannya dengan tenang.

" menurutmu aku Mirip Cinderella , tidak ?" Tanyanya lagi yang hanya dibalas "hm" oleh Pria di depannya.

" Kau menyukai Putri Salju atau Cinde. ."

" Aku menyukai jika kau berhenti mengoceh !" kata Naruto kesal mendengar gadis di depannya tak pernah berhenti berbicara.

" Kita pulang " ucapnya sambil meletakkan sejumlah Uang dan mulai berdiri.

" Hey, aku belum selesai,Emo-kun ! " protesnya melihat Naruto yang beranjak pergi, Dengan terpaksa mengikutinya di belakan.

Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto berjalan menuju hotel yang di tempatinya dengan Tohka di sampingnya yang tak pernah berhenti mengoceh.

" Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin hidup bebas seperti ini. Sejak 7 tahun lalu aku selalu di kurung oleh mereka, kami selalu berpindah-pindah tempat untuk mencari tempat aman dari Ras lain " Ucap gadis Ungu di samping Naroto.

" Setiap hari aku selalu bosan tinggal di kamar terus, aku hanya keluar ketika mencuci pakaian dan memasak untuk mereka, namun hari ini aku BEBASSS. " lanjutnya bersemangat meski orang di sampingnya tidak pernah menanggapi ucapannya.

" Jadi setelah ini, kita ak... "

" Kita telah sampai, sebaiknya diamlah " ucap Naruto memotong ocehan Tohka, sambil melangkah menuju salah satu kamar hotel.

Kriieett

Naruto membuka pintu lalu berjalan masuk di ikuti Tohka. Membuka kameja yang di pakainya sehingga menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya dan segera merebahkan diri di kasur.

" Jadi dimana aku tidur ?, di sini hanya ada satu tempat tidur ! " Ucap Tohka melihat Naruto ingin tidur.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melemparkan Sebuah bantal ke Arahnya.

" kau bisa tidur di sofa " Ucap Naruto yang perlahan menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata.

" Hey, aku ini permaisuri, jadi aku yang akan tidur di kasur ! " Ucap Tohka kesal namun tidak menanggapi respon dari Naruto, yang membuatnya berjalan pasrah ke arah sofa.

" Dasar Emo gila, huh !" Gumamnya yang tampak kesal sebelum merebahkan tubuh indahnya di Sofa kamar.

Sinar Mentari telah muncul yang menandakan malam telah berganti pagi, Beralih ke sebuah kamar hotel terlihat sepasang remaja laki-laki dan wanita sedang tidur dengan posisi begutu intim, di mana gadis itu tertidur menindih remaja laki-laki di bawahnya.

"eengghh" Erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis tersebut saat membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum tipis memandangi wajah polos lelaki dibawahnya, dengan perlahan mencoba untuk beranjak turun tanpa membangunkan lelaki di bawahnya.

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu bergerak di atasnya tanpa sengaja Tangannya bergerak memegang sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut, Naruto yang sedikit penasaran pun perlahan membuka matanya, setelah menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk di matanya ,perlahan kini Naruto melihat tubuh putih lembut hang hanya memakai Bra dan CD ungu tepat di atasnya

"kyyyaaaaa,,,

Plaakkkk

Sebuah tamparan maut bersarang dipipinya, yang masih memproses kejadian barusan, sedangkan sang pelaku telah berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan wajah seperti tomat.

" Gadis bodoh " Ucapnya yang sudah dalam keadaan stabil, meraih pakeannya dan segera melakukan rutinitas paginya yakni sebuah latihan kecil di pagi hari.

Sudah satu minggu Naruto tinggal di Brasil bersama gadis bernama Yatogami Tohka, seorang gadis polos, hiperaktif, dan cerewet. Menurutnya gadis ini sangat menjengkelkan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, bahkan untuk sekedar latihan ringan dia akan selalu di dekatnya.

Di sisi lain Tohka begitu bersemangat tinggal dengam Naruto, menurutnya Naruto adalah orang yang hanya berbicara jika itu adalah hal penting, selebihnya hanya kata "hm" jika itu tidak penting baginya, walaupun begitu dia tetap senang selalu berada di dekatnya, seolah di dekatnya dirinya selalu merasa aman dan terlindungi. Dia begitu menyukai Remaja bermata Onyx tersebut ketika kesal akibat ulahnya, yang menurutnya lucu. Juga setelah pertemuannya dengan makhluk putih bernama Zetsu yang dia tau adalah bawahan Naruto, membuatnya sangat menyukai makhluk itu karena menurutnya enak di ajak bicara. Begitupun sebaliknya, Zetsu merasa memiliki teman yang bagus untuk sebuah lelucon dan pembicaraan menarik yang tidak akan di dapatkan dari tuannya, yang membuat dirinya selalu menemani Tohka. Zetsu juga telah mengkonfirmasi Sacred Gear Tohka, yakni **Chain Tamer ,** kemampuan mengeluarkan Rantai putih, di katakan Rantai ini di gunakan oleh **Kami-sama** saat mengekang pergerakan ke dua Naga Surgawi saat **Great War** sebelum menyegelnya dalam artefak suci. Sacred Gear ini dapat di bentuk tergantung tingkat imajinasi penggunanya.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Naruto mengelilingi dunia yang selalu di temani Tohka, berbaga hal yang telah di jumpainya mulai dari budaya setiap penduduk lokal yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya tertarik untuk belajar. Serta tempat yang menawarkan ke indahan alam seperti, Taman Keukenhof Gardens Belanda, Pasir putih White Haven Beach Australi, Kota mengapung Venice Itali, Pulau Bali Indonesia, Puncak gunung Himalaya Tibet dan tempat yang menakjubkan lainnya, Serta Keajaiban dunia.

Dalam petualangannya tidak sedikit Naruto bertemu dengan berbagai ras Supranatural lainnya. Namun pertemuannya dengan **The great Victorius Fighting Buddha** , Sun Wukong adalah pertemuan yang tak pernah di lupakannya,

 **...Flashback On...**

Terlihat Naruto mengenakan pakaian putih Samurai dengan pedang Kusanagi terikat di pinggangnya, berjalan bersama Tohka dengan pakaian adat China dengan warna kesukaannya, yakni Ungu. Setelah mendaki puncak tertinggi Mount Everest, Himalaya, Naruto dan Tohka berjalan menyusuri kaki gunung mencari pedesaan terdekat.

Tiba-tiba lokasi mereka yang tadinya adalah hutan lebat kini berubah menjadi padang rumput yang seperti tak berujung.

" Wow, jadi ini kah Wielder sekaligus pencuri Kusanagi ,eh ! " Sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari balakan mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Terlihat seseorang seperti Monyet berbulu emas dengan pakaian tempur khas China memegang sebuah tongkat yang di kenal **Ruyi Jingu Bang** di tangan kanannya.

" The Monkey King..."

" Apa yang membuat Sang Legenda seperti Sun Wukong muncul menemuiku " Ucap Naruto waspada melihat sosok legendaris perjalanan ke barat muncul dan menjebaknya di sebuah dimensi buatan.

" hohoho, jadi kau mengenalku gaki " Ucap Sun Wukong terdengar santai.

" Semua Makhluk pasti mengenalmu, entah ini keberuntunganku atau kesialan bisa bertemu mantan sosok Youkai Superior " Kata Naruto tak pernah meninggalkan kewaspaannya.

" Aku di sini bukan karena Kusanagi, aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan pancaran kekuatanmu gaki " ucapan Sang Raja kera membuat Naruto sedikit heran.

" Ini baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan Chakra yang begitu lengkap dari Demi-Youkai, bahkan untuk Youkai murni tidak memiliki Chakra yang terasa begitu lengkap sepertimu" Jelasnya pada hal yang membuatnya tertarik.

" _Gelar untuk Master Sage Senjutsu memang layak untuknya"_ batinnya memuji Sun Wukong.

" Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada rasa penasaranmu itu ? " Tanya Remaja Raven pada sosok di depannya.

" Sepertinya berdansa adalah hal jalan keluarnya" Seringgai tercipta di wajah Sun Wukong dengar Aura gila yang mengur di tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto memasang posisi bertarung.

" Tohka ! ,berlindung sejauh mungkin " Perintahnya pada gadis di depannya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Pujaan hatinya Tohka menciptakan Sayap terbuat dari rantai di punggungnya terbang menjauh.

" Kau siap Gaki ? " Ucap Sun Wukong melihat Tohka menjauh,

Anggukan dari bocah di depannya membuat Sun Wukong seketika menghilang dan muncul di depan Naruto mengayunkan Tongkat saktinya.

Bbuummm

Pukulannya hanya mengenai tanah pijakan Naruto yang menciptaka lubang memanjang sejauh 3 meter.

" **Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Bola api berdiameter 5 meter meluncur cepat dari atas menuju sang raja kera, namun dengan sekali ayunan **Ruyi Jingu Bang,** mampu membelah bola api tersebut, Naruto yang memanfaatkan itu muncul dari balik bola api yang terbelah berniat memberi pukulan, yang terlebih dahulu di sambut ujung tongkat yang mengarah ke perutnya.

Duuakk

Pooff

Sun Wukong sedikit heran dengan Naruto yang di pukul berbubah menjadi asap, mengesampikan rasa herannya ketika merasakan tebasan pedang beraura Naga dari arah belakannya membuatnya melompat ke depan.

" Woww, Sungguh impresif gaki! " pujinya kepada remaja yang terlihat di depannya menggenggam Kusanagi dengan mata merah yang aneh.

Whuss

Kedua sosok tersebut melesat secepat kilat ke arah berlawanan, ayunan vertikal tongkat Sun Wukong di tangkis Naruto,

Trrankk

Merasa gagal Sun Wukong menyerang lagi dengan gaya tusukan yang berhasil di hindari Naruto dengan gerakan tubuh menyamping, melihat celah Naruto menebaskan kusanagi dengan miring, dengan gerakan lihai Sun Wukong membawa tongkat emasnya untuk menangkis Kusanagi.

Trankk trannkk traankk

Dengan mata biasa, akan hanya terlihat seperti blur emas dan biru yang saling berbenturan meninggalkan percikan api.

Gaya khas gerakan seperti kera, Sun Wukong meyerang dan menangkis serangan yang bergaya khas klan Uchiha dari Naruto dengan Sharingan mengobservasi pergerakan lawan.

...

Pertarungan ke dua pendekar menggunakan senjata membuat gadis cantik bernama Tohka kagum, mereka hanya tetlihat seperti kilat emas dan biru serta suara dentingan logan yang berbenturan mewarnai suasan dimensi buatan The Monkey King.

" Berjuanglah Emo-kun " teriakan Tohka memberi semangat pada Naruto yang mustahil di dengar dari jauh.

...

Pertarungan ala kenjutsu kini telah berlangsung beberapa menit, ke dua petarung memutuskan melompat saling menjaga jarak.

" hohohoww.. Ini pertama kalinya sejak ratusan tahun lalu aku merasakan pertarung sehebat ini gaki " Kata Sun Wukong Bersemangat yang berdiri 10 meter di depan Naruto.

" Ini juga pertama kalinya ada yang mampu membuatku begitu serius menari dengan pedangku " balas Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sun Wukong.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuatnya tertawa kecil,

" Kalau begitu kita naikkan Music Dansanya gaki " bersamaan dengan kata terakhir ledakan energi Senjutsu yang berasal dari Sun Wukong menggetarkan dimensi buatannya, bahkan membuat Naruto terdorong kebelakan akibat hempasan angin yang berasal dari Ledakan Energi Raja kera.

" _penggunaan senjutsunya begitu mengerikan "_ Batinnya merasakan kekuasaan Sun Wukong meningkat drastis, tak ingin kalah ,dirinya melepaskan seluruh tekanan Chakranya untuk mengimbangi aura lawannya.

Sun Wukong tersenyum merasakan tekana Chakra murni remaja berambut Raven yang berada 30 meter darinya, mengangkat telapak tangannya kedepan, sebuah aura putih yang terbuat dari senjutsu perlahan-lahan berkumpul di depannya yang lama kelamaan membesar membentuk bola dengan diameter 10 meter,

" **Borukurassha** "

Serangan penghancur Sun Wukong melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi , Naruto yang menyaksikan itu segera menggit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah ,

" **Kuchiyose : Goju Rashomon"**

Tak tak tak tak tak

Muncul 5 gerbang kehidupan di depan Naruto untuk menahan serangan gila Sun Wukong. GerbaNg pertama telah hancur namun masih melaju cepat ke gerbang ke dua yang juga hancur, setelah serangan penghancur melewati ke empat gerbang ukuran serangan yang tadinya berdiameter 10 meter kini hanya tinggal 3 meter munuju gerbang terakhir dan

Kabboommm

" **Doton : Chodoryuuheki"**

Serangan Sun Wukong sukses menghancurkan ke lima gerbang ciptaan Naruto, namun Naruto yang tau akan hal itu sudah siap dengan dinding tanah raksasa seting 10 meter denga ketebalan mencapai dua meter, sehingga mampu membuatnya selamat walaupun dinding tanahnya juga hampir tertembus.

Setelah asap dari ledakan hebat tersebut menghilang, kini Sun Wukong melihat dampak serangannya membuat tanah yang di lewatinya hancur sampai di sebuah dinding tanah yang terlihat terkikis di ujungnya.

" _Luar biasa, dia mampu bertahan dari salah satu serangan terhebatku "_ batinnya tersenyum saat melihat dinding tanah runtuh, yang menampilkan lawannya masih baik-baik saja meskipun terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

Tidak ingin membuat Naruto mengambil nafas sedikit lama, Sun Wukong berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit tersenyum dan membentuk segel tangan lagi,

" **Katon : Goka Messhitsu"**

Sun Wukong terpaksa menghentikan larinya ketika Naruto menyemburkan api dengan skala yang begitu luas yang tampak seperti tsunami api menuju arahnya, Berniat menghindari lautan api itu dengan cara melompat ke atas, namun seakan sudah menebak gerakan Sun Wukong yang akan melompat, Naruto telah menyiapkan jutsunya lagi dari arah atas,

" **Futon : Shinku Renpa "**

Ayunan pedang Kusanagi menciptakan tekanan angin yang membentuk pedang raksasa menuju arah Sun Wukong yang ingin melompat.

Kkaabbboooommm

Pedang angin raksasa menghantam Sun Wukong beserta gelombang api, menimbulkan ledakan hebat yang membuat asap tebal menghalangi pandangan.

" Hoshh, hoshh, hoshh,,, kuharap itu berhasil " Gumam Naruto yang telah bertumpu di kaki akibat kelelahan menggunakan beberapa Jutsu tingkat tinggi.

Setelah asap mereda kini terlihat sebuah patung Buddha emas setinggi 5 meter yang berada tepat di tempat Sun Wukong tadi.

Crrakkk,, ppyaarrrr

Patung tadi perlahan-lahan retak dan hancur berkeping-keping menjadi partikel-partikel emas dan memperlihatkan Sun Wukong yang terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa luka apapun.

"wooowww,,, kau sungguh hebat gaki, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu makhluk selain bangsa Naga yang mampu menciptakan api sehebat ini !, **The Prince of Fire** , adalah julukan yang cocok untukmu " Ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang telah berbaring kelelahan.

"yah, itu sebuah julukan yang cukup menarik" Ucap Naruto tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru ciptaan Sun Wukong.

" hahahaha,,, aku belum tahu namamu bocah " Ucap Sang Raja kera yang duduk di samping Naruto berbaring.

" Uchiha Naruto,sebuah nama yang akan membuat dunia gempar akan kehebatanku " Naruto mengucapkan dengan Senyum percaya diri,

" Dan sepertinya, aku akan sedikit tidur" Bersamaan kata terakhirnya Naruto telah pingsan akibat kehabisan Chakra.

" _Entah kenapa, aku merasa suatu hari nanti kau akan berperan penting untuk dunia ini gaki"_ Batinnya melihat Naruto tertidur kelelahan. Sampai suara gadis perempuan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada emo-kun, bajingan ?" Ucap seseorang yang baru tiba dengan ekspresi marah, yang membuat Sun Wukong tertawa.

" Hahaha,, tenanglah Cantik, kekasihmu hanya tidur karena kelelahan" balasnya santai,

" kalau begitu keluarkan kami dari sini"Perintah Tohka yang hanya di balas senyum oleh Raja kera.

Sun Wukong perlahan menggendong tubuh Naruto dan keluar dari di mensi ciptaannya bersama Tohka di belakannya. "

 **... Flashback Off...**

Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Tohka tinggal bersama Sun Wukong di sebuah Kuil Buddha selama 1 bulan sebelum berpisah, Naruto telah belajar Cara menggunakan dan memanfaatkan Senjutsu dari Sun Wukong, dengan tingkat kecerdasan dan semangat latihan tinggi, membuat Naruto mampu menerima dan menguasai ajaran Sang Raja Kera dengan baik, hal itu juga membuat Sun Wukong takjub bagaimana Naruto mampu belajar dan menguasai Senjutsu hanya dalam satu bulan, sebelum mereka berpisah.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... Sory, lw chap ini jelek dan mungkin ad yg tidak setuju dengan adax Tohka, namun dirinya akan berperan penting tentang masa depan Naruto dan hub. Nya dengan ke 3 Fraksi.**

 **... Review anda sangat berarti tentang kelanjutan fic ini, jika banyak yg Review pasti upnya jga cepat.**

 **Hoaaammm..**

 **See u Next Chp...**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO by MASASHI KISIMOTO - HIGHSCHOOL DXD by ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Warning ! :**

 **Thypo, Gaje, bahasa hancur, kalimat garing, amburadul, semi-cannon, OOC, dan sebagainya.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Drama, DLL.**

 **Rating : M untuk amannya aja.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan Review bro n sist**

 **.**

 **::** **Maaf baru Up,, gue ngk semangat ngetik gara" jumlah Reviewnya sesikit/ fic ini kurang di minati,, hiksss hikksss**

 **:: Mohon tinggalkan Review, kritik ataupun Flame untuk kelanjutan fic ini.**

**:: Chap ini mungkn memebosankan, jadi mhon bimbinganx.**

 **Tanks bro n sist**

Saat ini Naruto dan Tohka berada di New York, Amerika Serikat, ke duanya terlihat bersantai di sebuah hotel bintang lima, Naruto terlihat duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sambil membaca sebuah majalah Faishion pria, hanya mengenakan celana pendek putih bermerek Volcom, entah bagaimana Naruto sangat menyukai model pakaian yang tren di kalangan manusia, hal itu juga membuatnya sering berbelanja pakaian dengan berbagai model di seluruh dunia, menurutnya penampilan adalah hal yang sangat penting setelah kekuatan, sehingga dia selalu menjaga penampilannya setiap saat.

Di sisi lain terlihat gadis berambut ungu kehitaman mengenakan kaos ungu ketat yang menampilkan keindahan lekuk tubuhnya dan celana hitam pendek yang menampilkan paha putihnya menikmati sebuah acara TV di samping Naruto.

" Tohka ! " Ucap Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Ada apa beibs ?" Tanya Tohka genit.

" Berhentilah bersikap menjijikkan bodoh " Ucap Naruto Malas mendengar panggilan sayang dari Si Purple.

" hihihihi,,, Itu panggilan sayang untuk sepasang kekasih di sini Emo-kun" balas Tohka geli menatap Naruto.

" Terserah !, aku ingin kau keluar memesan Cappucino untukku ! " Perintahnya kepada Gadis seksi di sampingnya.

" Baik bos Emo, perintahmu adalah kewajibanku " balasnya dengan nada bercanda sampil meraih gaun untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya dan segera melangkah meraih knop pintu.

" Haaaahhhhh,,, "

" _Gadis bodoh, "_ batinnya dengan wajah sedikit senyum mengingat tingkah polos dan hiperaktif gadis tersebut. Namun lama kelamaan menghadapi gadis yang menurutnya itu cukup menyebalkan membuatnya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah cerobohnya, walaupun sering membuatnya kesal.

" Tampaknya Anda sedang senang Naruto-sama" Ucapan seserong sukses mengalihkan pikirannya pada gadis bernama Tohka, ekspresi yang tadinya tersenyum kecil kini langsung berubah ke mode datarnya.

"Bagaimana Zetsu ? , Kau menemukannya? " tanya Naruto kepada makhluk yang muncul di depannya.

" Yah, makhluk itu tinggal di dalam perut Gunung **Kilauea** ,salah satu gunung merapi teraktif di dunia yang terletak di Kepulauan Hawaii. " jelas Makhluk putih bernama Zetsu.

" jadi maksudmu dia berada di kubah Lava gunung merapi? " Tanya Naruto memperjelas ucapan Zetsu.

" hm, menurutku, ulahnya juga yang membuat gunung itu selalu memuntahkan Lava panas setiap harinya. " pendapat Zetsu tentang mengenai makhluk tersebut.

" Nanti malam kita ke sana "

"Haloo White-chan! " Ucapan Tohka yang baru masuk membawa Secangkir minuman panas mengalihkan perhatian ke duanya.

" Halo, Tohka-hime! " balas Zetsu melihatnya mendekat dengan cangkir di tangannya.

" kau dari mana saja White-chan, dua hari aku kesepian tahu" ucap Tohka sedikit kesal Kepada Zetsu dengan panggilan akrabnya " White-chan.

" Hehe,, aku mendapat tugas dari Naruto-sama " jawabnya.

" Hm,," balasnya Singkat dengan wajah kesalnya.

" bukankah ada Naruto-sama selalu menemanimu? Tanya Zetsu yang sedikit melirik tuanya, sedangkan Naruto masih setia memandang majalah di tangannya tanpa menghiraukan pembicaraan mereka, yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Hey kau tahu sendirikan, bahwa tuan Emo ini hanya bicara kalau itu penting " ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang menghiraukan ke duanya.

"Haaahhh,, kalian terlalu berisik! " Ucap Naruto berdiri mengambil baju kaos hitam dan keluar dengan secangkir minuman favoritnya.

" dasar Emo-baka" ucapnya setelah anak Emo itu meninggalkan kamar hotelnya.

" temani aku nonton , White-chan !" lanjutnya duduk di sofa yang di ikuti Zetsu.

.

Sementara itu terlihat Naruto Berada di puncak bangunan tinggi duduk di sebuah kursi yang entah dari mana, di temani minuman favoritnya menikmati pemandangan Sore hari di New York.

Dirinya selalu menyukai suasana tenang Seperti ini, ketika Tohka selalu Mengganggunya, namun hal itu sudah di anggap bisa, setelah dirinya tinggal bersama selama satu tahun ini.

Sebuah sosok yang terbang di langit menuju ke arahnya mengalihkan pikiran dan pandangannya.

" Haloo, " Sapa seorang wanita yang begitu cantik dengan rambut pirang keriting panjang, tubuh dan payudara sempurna yang di balut gaun berwarna emas, dan 12 pasang sayap putih di punggungnya mendarat di sampingnya.

" Ada apa gerangan? Salah satu Seraph surga menemui makhluk sepertiku" Ucap Naruto yang tampak memandang wanita terindah di surga mendarat tak jauh di sampingnya.

" Sepertinya Anda mengenalku" Ucap wanita tersebut dengan sopan dan senyum indah di bibirnya.

" Semua makhluk Supranatural pasti tahu tentang Malaikat Gabriel " kata Naruto dengan ekspresi biasa di wajahnya, walau dia merasakan energi suci kental terpancar dari sosok tersebut.

" Hmm, ini pertama kalinya ada makhluk yang tidak bisa ku rasakan jiwanya ! " Ucap Gabriel penasaran karena kemampuannya untuk melihat dan merasakan ke dalam jiwa seseorang seperti terhalangi sesuatu.

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum tipis akan rasa penasaran Seraph di sampingnya,

" _aku tak menyangka Chakra Hasirama yang menyatu denganku mampu_ memblokir _kemampuan Gabriel"_ Batinnya kagum bagaimana kuatnya Chakra Hasirama ini.

" Bagaimanapun hebatnya kemampuan seseorang, pasti ada kelemahannya juga " Ucap Naruto memandang Gabriel dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang mampu membuat wanita klepek-klepek, namun itu tidak akan berlaku dengan Gabriel yang terkenal sebagai Malaikat Polos.

" Jadi, kenapa Hibryd-Youkai sepertimu berada di dunia manusia ?" Tanya Gabriel tujuan Naruto tinggal di kota manusia, memang fakta bahwa Gabriel begitu menyukai Manusia, sehingga akan melindungi mereka jika ada makhluk Supranatural yang berniat merugikan manusia.

" Keberadaanku di sini , sepertinya Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda Seraph-chan. " Ucap Naruto santai menjawab pertanyaan Malaikat perempuan terkuat Surga.

" Tentu saja itu urusanku jika kau ingin merugikan manusia, karena aku akan melindungi semua" Balas Gabriel terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto.

" hooo,, aku juga manusia Gabriel-chan jadi Anda juga akan melindungiku yah ? "Ucapan Naruto yang terkesan menggoda Gabriel, yang mengakibatkan wajahnya memerah.

" Kau terlalu Naif Gabriel !" Ucap Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

" Apa maksudmu? "Balas Gabriel yang langsung Serius.

" Apa kalian tidak sadar?, karena ulah kalian ke tiga fraksi, ribuan nyawa tak bersalah menjadi korban Great War. " Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Gabriel terdiam dan menunduk.

" kalian semua terlalu egois...

" Iblis menggunakan manusia sebagai budak dan pelayan yang harus patuh kepadanya, menawarkan hal-hal menggiurkan untuk merekrutnya untuk kepentingan sendiri, Malaikat Jatuh selalu berbuat semena-mena pada manusia, mereka hanya mengikuti nafsunya untuk bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan manusia yang menjadi korbannya, dan Malaikat selalu merasa bahwa pihak mereka yang selalu benar, apa kah memang begitu ?, kalau iyya Berapa jumlah manusia yang kalian jadikan jampi atau pembasmi iblis liar, atau berapa nyawa mereka yang telah melayang untuk membela fraksi Malaikat demi perseteruan bodoh kalian. ." Ucapan Naruto dengan nada tinggi pada Gabriel, namun sang empu hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

" Jadi katakan padaku Gabriel, apa Malaikat memang yang paling benar " Lanjutnya, namun Gabriel masih terdiam, tapi kali ini terlihat butiran air mata menetes dari wajah cantiknya.

" Haaaahhhh, Malaikat tercantik di surga tak pantas menangis hanya karena makhluk rendahan seperti kami para manusia, " ucapan Naruto Sukses membuat tangisan Gabriel menjadi-jadi.

"hikss,, hikss,, hikss,,"

" _Oh shit, wanita memang makhluk merepotkan walaupun itu malaikat sendiri"_ batinnya melihat wanita di sampingnya menangis tersedu-sedu, namun tak memiliki niat menghentikannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Gabriel pun menghentikan tangisnya dan menoleh kepada sosok yang telah membuatnya menangis karena perbuatan yang tak mereka sadari , dirinya tahu bahwa ucapan pemuda ini sangat lah benar, dan itu membuatnya merasa menyesal. Bukan kah dia ada untuk melindungi manusia, tapi kenapa di sisi lain juga mengorbankan mereka untuk fraksinya.

" Kau memang benar, Tanpa kami sadari kami juga bersalah, maaff,, " Ucap Malaikat yang dikenal sebagai Malaikat perempuan terkuat sekaligus malaikat yang paling rapuh di Surga itu.

" Hahaha,,, Tak usah minta maaf, ini hanya sekedar penilaianku pada ke tiga fraksi " ucapan Naruto tersenyum ke arah Malaikat di sampingnya yang mampu membuat makhluk di dekatnya merasakan sebuah kehangatan lewat pancaran energinya.

" Tapi penilaianmu sepertinya benar! " Balasnya menundukkan kepala.

" Kau tahu,,,, "Naruto menjeda Ucapannya

" Saat aku mendengar kematian kami-sama saat Great War, saat itu aku tidak percaya dengan kabar tersebut sampai aku melihat kenapa tiga fraksi mengalami ke kacauan saat ini " tambahnya dengan Nada pelan tanpa menoleh ke Gabriel.

" Jadi kau juga tahu tentang kematian ayah? " Ucap pelan Gabriel yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Semenjak kematian Ayah, dunia sangat berubah, kekacauan terjadi di mana-mana akibat ulah Para Makhluk Supranatural " ucap Gabriel sambil memandang Langit yang sebentar lagi akan gelap.

" Kau percaya akan kematiannya? " Tanya Naruto yang membuat Gabriel menunduk sedih lagi.

" aku ada di sana saat menyaksikan kepergian Ayah yang tersenyum pada kami " Ucap Gabriel yang penuh Nada kesedihan.

Pukkk

Naruto melangkah pelan tepat di depan Gabriel menepuk pundaknya yang membuat wajahnya mendongak melihat remaja di depannya.

" Raganya memang mati , tapi selama kau memiliki keyakinan dan kepercayaan kepadanya,,, jiwanya akan selalu ada di hatimu dan menemanimu Gabriel. " Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Gabriel melebarkan matanya dan menghambur tubuhnya memeluk sosok remaja di depannya.

" Hikksss,, hikksss,,,, Ayahhh, maaf " ucapan di sertai tangisan Gabriel di pelukan Naruto.

Melihat Gabriel menangis di pelukannya membuat Naruto tidak ingin menghentikan ataupun berbicara lagi, namun memutuskan membalas pelukannya dan mengelus surai pirangnya, yang memang tinggi Gabriel hanya sebatas dagu Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika Naruto merasa Gabriel berhenti menangis dan mendengar dengkuran kecil di dadanya, dia yakin bahwa saat ini Gabriel tertidur di pelukaannya. Tak ingin membangunkannya Naruto menggendong dan menatap wajah damai Gabriel membuatnya tersenyum dan melakukan Shunsin ke kamar hotelnya, dengan Gabriel di gendongannya.

Shuuss

Muncul kobaran Api di sebuah kamar hotel yang mengeluarkan Naruto dan seorang gadis di sampingnya.

" Siapa dia Naruto-sama? " Ucap Zetsu yang sedang menonton TV melihat tuannya menggendong seorang Wanita.

" Gabriel " Ucap Naruto singkat melangkah ke tempat tidur dan juga melihat Tohka yang ternyata juga sudah tertidur.

Naruto membaringkan Gabriel di samping Tohka yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidur, menatap wajah polos ke duanya membuat senyum tipis tercipta di wajah tampannya.

" Malam ini aku akan ke sana ! " Ucap Naruto yang telah mengganti pakaiannya dan melangkah keluar. " aku ingin kau mencari tempat tinggal Ras Kurcaci Zetsu " Lanjutnya menghilang dengan portal teleportasi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Zetsu.

.

Satu jam setelah kepergian Naruto, kini Gabriel mulai membuka mata indahnya,

" engghh.. Dimana ini ?" mata safir indahnya meneliti setiap inci ruangan kamar hotel sampai pandangannya tertuju pada sosok gadis di sampingnya.

Pikirannya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai dirinya berada di sini,

" di mana pemuda itu ? " gumamnya yang telah duduk di tepi kasur Mengingat bahwa dirinya tertidur di pelukan seorang lelaki,

" Aku harus pulang, Michael- nii pasti khawatir " gumamnya berdiri dan menciptakan lingkaran teleportasi untuk kembali ke Surga.

" _kenapa aku lupa menanyakan namanya! "b_ atinnya tersenyum sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir putih.

.

Hawaii merupakan Sebuah Negara Amerika Serikat , yang satu-satunya Negara bagian ( stata) Amerika Serikat yang terpisah dari Benua Amerika dan berupa Kepulauan sekaligus masuk Oesnia, Hawaii terdiri dari delapan Pulau dan di sini lah Naruto berada, melayang di dekat puncak Gunung Kilauea yang memiliki ketinggian 4 ribu kaki yang berbatasan langsung dengan Lautan.

" Dengan jarak begini panasnya luar biasa " gumamnya berkeringat dingin merasakan panasnya Lava gunung merapi teraktif di dunia.

Whuusss

Menaikkan intensitas Chakranya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari panas Lava dan mencoba bergerak lebih dekat ke kubah Lava yang di yakini tempat makhluk yang di carinya.

" _Jadi benar dia di sini "_ batinnya saat merasakan aura Naga di dalam perut gunung, dan menciptakan segel tangan,

" **Futon : Atsugai "**

Kkabbooommm

Embusan tekanan angin meluncur ke kubangan Lava mengguncang puncak gunung Kilauea, percikan Lava meluap ke segala arah membuat Naruto bergerak lincah menghindari percikan Lava yang menuju arahnya, sesuatu dibalik Lava perlahan bergerak ke atas,

 **Gooaaarrrr**

Auman ganas makhluk yang keluar dari balik kumparan Lava panas, terlihat seekor kadal bersayap raksasa berwarna merah, sepasang tanduk tajam di kepalanya dan ekor panjang penuh duri di setiap sisinya.

" _jadi ini adalah_ _ **Smaug,**_ _terkenal akan sisik kerasnya "_ batinnya tersenyum memandang Naga bermata kuning yang melotot kepadanya.

Melihat Smaug terbang ke arahnya berniat meninjunya membuat Naruto bergerak cepat untuk menghindar,

Naruto dengan cepat terbang ke arah Laut di ikuti Smaug yang mengejarnya, semburan Lava dari Naga merah itu mengarah ke dirinya, dengan sigap Naruto melompat dan berdiri di permukaan laut.

" _serangan berbasis panas sepertinya tak berguna padanya "_ batinnya memandang Naga yang bergerak ke arahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa berniat mencakar tubuhnya dengan kuku tajam Smaug, dengan melompat ke kiri menghindar kuku tajam Naga merah tersebut Naruto segera menarik Kusanagi di pinggangnya,

" **Futon : Kaze no Yaiba "**

Puluhan belati angin yang tercipta dari ayunan Kusanagi menghujani tubuh Naga tersebut sampai terdorong mundur, namun tak meninggalkan goresan pada tubuhnya, yang menunjukkan betapa kerasnya sisik sang Naga.

" _Sisiknya benar-benar kuat, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini "_ batinnya berlari menuju pantai yang membuat Smaug ikut mengejarnya lagi dan menyemburkan Api yang memiliki jangkauan luas dan intensitas tinggi, mengarah pada Naruto yang telah Berpijak di tanah.

Kkaabbooom

Semburan api menyapu pantai sampai melenyapkan pepohonan yang Berada dalam jangkauan 30 meter, namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan melakukan Shunsin ke atas langit, tapi dengan kemampuan insting seekor Naga yang terkenal, Smaug mengibaskan ekornya ke arah Naruto,

" _cihhh,, merepotkan "_ Umpatan kesal Naruto menghindari kibasan ekornya, dan segera berlari ke arah hutan, dengan kecepatan luar biasa Smaug bergerak ke arah Naruto dan meninjunya, Sharingan Naruto membaca sempurna gerakan Smaug dan melompat ke atas.

" **Futon : Sinkhu Renpa "**

Dengan mengayunkan Kusanagi, pedang angin raksasa tercipta mengenai tubuh Smaug dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Kontrol Chakra yang luar bisa Naruto mampu memanfaatkan Kusanagi sebagsi Konduktor jutsu Anginnya.

Ggoooaaarrrr

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari Smaug setelah pedang angin yang di ciptakan Naruto berhasil menggores kulit dan dagingnya.

Tak ingin menunggu kehebatan Regenerasi Ras Naga yang begitu tinggi menyembuhkan seluruh luka-lukanya, Naruto cepat melompat ke bawah menyarungkan Kusanagi di pinggangnya dan melakukan segel tangan sedikit rumit,

" **Doton : Sando no Jutsu "**

Kemudian perlahan tanah di sebelah kiri dan kanan Smaug naik menciptakan setengah bola raksasa yang besarnya hampir seperti bukit,

Bbummmm

Grrooaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggg

Auman keras ke sakitan terdengar dari Smaug ketika masing-masing setengah bola raksasa yang terbuat dari tanah tadi, menjepit kuat tubuhnya yang menghasilkan cipratan darah hitam menyembur ke arah Naruto.

Setelah dirasa Smaug telah mati, Naruto menghilangkan jutsunya untuk memeriksa kondisi Smaug yang berbaring, terlihat ke dua sayap patah dan lelehan darah keluar dari mulutnya , yang menandakan hidupnya telah berakhir.

Perlahan Naruto melangkah ke bangkai tubuh Naga merah tersebut, setelah sampai Naruto melompat ke punggungnya dan menarik Kusanagi dari sarangnya,

Sreewttt

" kita buktikan kehebatan Kusanagi, yang di katakan pedang tertajam di dunia" Gumamnya melihat Kusanagi di genggamannya dan mengalirkan Chakra angin pemotong.

Cruuuussahhh

Tusukan Kusanagi yang di aliri Chakra angin berhasil menembus sisik keras dari tubuh Smaug, dengan perlahan Naruto mulai menguliti sisik bagian punggung Smaug sampai di rasa cukup untuk kebutuhannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan merah kecil dan menyegel sisik Naga tersebut.

" Anda berhasil, Naruto-sama " Ucapan tiba-tiba dari arah belakan Naruto membuatnya menoleh.

" Smaug hanya kelas Naga menengah Zetsu " ucapnya sambil melemparkan gulungan yang berisi sebagian kulit Naga tadi.

"Aku ingin kau memberikannya pada Ras kurcaci itu dan mengurus bangkai Naga ini, Zetsu " Ucap Naruto datar yang di balas anggukan oleh Zetsu sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto terlihat duduk di sofa kamar hotelnya menunggu Tohka yang sedang mandi, hari ini dia akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi.

Sreett

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, terlihat Tohka berjalan keluar yang hanya di balut handuk putih di tubuhnya, rambut yang biasanya diikat ke belakan Menggunakan aksesoris rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu kini di biarkan tergerai indah, dengan kulit putih tanpa cacat harus diakui Naruto bahwa Tohka adalah salah satu gadis terindah yang pernah di temuinya, walaupun entah mengapa dirinya baru menyadari akan hal itu.

" Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap dan berkemas, kita akan ke Tokyo " ucapnya datar melihat Tohka yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya,

" Benarkah? " Ujarnya yang sudah selesai mengeringkan mahkota ungu kehitaman miliknya.

" Hm, " balas singkat Naruto.

" Kau tahu, aku di besarkan di salah satu panti asuhan Tokyo sampai mereka menangkapku dan menjadikanku penyihir ,loh " Ucap Tohka senang, mereka akan ke tempat kelahirannya sambil memakai gaun warna favoritnya, yakni Purple.

" Hm, " balas Naruto lagi, namun kali ini Naruto sedikit penasaran akan masa lalu Tohka, karena ego Uchihanya yang tinggi membuatnya beranggapan ' itu bukan urusannya'.

Ucapan singkat Naruto sudah di anggap biasa oleh Tohka, karena baginya asalkan Naruto tidak meninggalkan dirinya sendirian lagi, Naruto adalah sosok yang paling berharga untuknya, orang yang selalu berada di sisinya meskipun dirinya dianggap tidak ada oleh Remaja berambut Raven tersebut.

.

.

Tokyo, adalah Ibukota Jepang, sekaligus daerah terpadat jepang, serta daerah Metropolitan terbesar di dunia berdasarkan penduduknya.

Tokyo merupakan pusat politik, ekonomi, budaya, dan akademis di Jepang, serta pusat bisnis dan Finansial utama untuk seluruh Asia Timur.

Saat ini Naruto dan Tohka sedang berjalan di keramaian kota Tokyo setelah makan malam di sebuah restoran, Naruto terlihat mengenakan Sweter coklat di padukan Celana Levi's selutut, sedangkan Tohka mengenakan dress Ungu skema putih di lengannya serta Rok selutut. Ke duanya begitu terlihat begitu serasi berjalan bersama di jalan Tokyo yang meskipun malam akan tetap ramai, tak heran ke duanya menjadi pusat perhatian warga sekitar karena ke tampanan dan kecantikan mereka.

" Aku punya urusan sebentar Tohka, jadi kau pulang sendiri saja " Ucap Naruto pada sosok di sampingnya sebelum berjalan ke gang sepi dan menghilang.

" Emo-baka, apa kah dia tidak bisa menemaniku, seperti sepasang kekasih yang romantis " gumamnya Cemberut melihat Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian.

" Sepertinya nonton bioskop akan menyenangkan, lagi pula dia tidak akan pernah mencariku !" Lanjutnya senang dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju bioskop terdekat.

.

Saat ini Naruto duduk dengan memejamkan matanya menikmati embusan angin menerpa tubuhnya di puncak gedung, sebuah hobi yang dirinya juga tak tahu, kenapa begitu menyukai tempat nongkrong seperti ini. Namun kehadiran sebuah makhluk putih yang di ketahui sebagai bawahannya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

" Apa mereka telah mengerjakannya, Zetsu ? Tanya Naruto pada sosok yang muncul dari lantai bangunan.

" Ha'i, Naruto-sama, mereka mulai mengerjakannya, Dan mereka butuh waktu satu minggu untuk menyelesaikannya !" Jawab Zetsu tentang sebuah permintaan tuannya.

" Menurutmu, apa perbedaan Senjutsu Yokai dengan Shinobi, Zetsu ? Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa menit tadi.

" hm, semua jenis Senjutsu harus menggunakan Chakra, Youkai di berkati dengan kemampuan Senjutsu sejak lahir, tinggal bagaimana individu itu sendiri yang memanfaatkannya, Senjutsu Yokai bekerja ketika menyerap energi alam ke dalam tubuh pengguna dan mengubahnya menjadi arus konstan, Yokai mampu menggunakan Senjutsu dengan mudah namun mereka sangat kesulitan mempertahankanya, sejauh ini hanya Sun Wukong yang ku tahu mampu menggunakannya lebih dari kata sempurna, Sedangkan senjutsu yang ada didunia Elemental, menarik energi alam dan mencampurkan dengan Chakra mereka sendiri, sehingga menambahkan dimensi baru kekuatan pada chakra penggunanya, dan menciptakan Chakra senjutsu untuk meningkatkan serangan. Beberapa Shinobi harus menandatangani kontarak hewan pemanggil khusus, Namun hanya Hasirama Senju dan Rikudou Sennin yang menggunakan senjutsu luar biasa. " Jelas Zetsu panjang lebar yang melihat tuannya sedang memikirkan ucapannya.

" apa kau tahu tentang Senjutsu Hasirama ini ? " tanya Naruto.

" Hm, penggunaan Senjutsu Hasirama sangat hebat, menurut Madara-sama, Hasirama menggunakannya tanpa terpengaruh oleh kebencian alam sendiri, berbeda dari Youkai, mereka akan gila jika tidak mampu menahan kebencian alam." Jawab Zetsu pada bosnya.

" Apa karena Chakranya Zetsu? "Tanya Naruto mencoba memahami tentang penggunaan Senjutsu Hasirama.

" Madara-sama juga menduga akan hal itu, bagaimana Hasirama mampu mengubah Chakranya menjadi energi kehidupan, kemungkinan besar hal itu yang membuatnya menekan kebencian alam " Jawab Zetsu mengingat ingatan Madara yang ada di kepalanya.

" hm, sepertinya kita akan mencobanya Zetsu, karena sekarang aku tidak mampu menggunakan Senjutsu lebih lama, kebencian alam ini begitu besar ," Kata Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Zetsu.

" Anda ingin memadukan Senjutsu Yokai dan Senjutsu Hasirama "ucap Zetsu mencoba menebak pikiran Naruto,

" Kau ben.. "

Deg

" _Perasaan apa ini "_ batinnya terkejut merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

" Aura ini, Aura Malaikat jat... " Ucapan Zetsu terhenti ketika Naruto telah menghilang.

.

Sebelum itu, terlihat Tohka tengah berjalan pulang di sebuah taman sepi dari menyaksikan acara bioskop, saat ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

" _Lain kali aku akan mengajak Emo-kun nonton bioskop "_ Batinnya Tersenyum senang berjalan untuk pulang ke Hotel yang telah di sewa Naruto.

" Wah, wah, wah,, sepertinya ada bidadari ingin diantar pulang nih ! " Ucap tiba-tiba suara di depannya membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Ahh, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok tuan " balasnya sopan pada seorang pria berambut hijau mengenakan jubah coklat di depannya.

" Hahaha,, bagaimana kalau aku sedikit memaksa Nona! " Ucap sosok tersebut menyeringgai yang membuat Tohka sedikit waspada.

" Siapa kau ? " Tanya Tohka memandang tajam sosok di depannya.

" Kau boleh memanggilku Arnold sayang ! " Ucap sosok yang bernama Arnold melangkah mendekat ke arah Tohka, yang membuatnya sedikit mundur.

" Dan aku akan membawamu ke Surga sayang ! " tambahnya dengan senyum misterius.

" Maksudmu ? " tanya Tohka yang tidak mengerti ucapan Sosok berjubah tersebut.

" hahaha,,, kemarilah Sayang! Biarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu yang indah . " Arnold mengucapkan dengan senyum gila berusaha mendekat ke arah Tohka. Namun dirinya harus di buat melompat mundur ketika sebuah rantai emas meluncur dan berniat mengikatnya.

" Hahahaha,,, seperti yang ku duga, kau memiliki Secred Gear yang cukup unik sayang," ucapnya mengeluarkan tiga pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya dan menciptakan sebuah Light Spear sebesar tongkat bisbol,

" Mari kita lihat , bagaimana kau menghindari ini sayang " ucapnya melempar Tombak cahaya di tangannya ke arah Tohka,

Tohka yang melihat Tombak cahaya di lemparkan Malaikat jatuh itu, segera mengeluarkan dua rantai dari punggungnya menangkis Tombak cahaya tersebut.

" Jadi kau bisa menyerang dan bertahan menggunakan Rantaimu yach ! " ucap Arnold yang tengah melayang menggunakan sayapnya, kemudian menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir kecil di depannya dan masing-masing lingkaran sihir memuntahkan sebuah tombak cahaya se ukuran pergelangan tangan ke arah Tohka.

Trink trink trink trink

Tohka kemudian menciptakan penghalang terbuat dari susunan rantainya menahan seluruh tombak cahaya menuju dirinya.

Melihat serangannya gagal, Arnold kembali menciptakan pedang cahaya di ke dua tangannya dan melesat ke arah gadis di depannya.

Melihat hal itu Tohka mulai sedikit takut, karena dirinya tidak akan menang jika bertarung dari jarak dekat, melihat Arnold meluncur ke arahnya, Tohka meluncurkan Lima buah rantai ke arah malaikat jatuh itu untuk mencegahnya mendekat ke arahnya.

Trank trank trank trank

Arnold bergerak lincah menghindar dan menangkis Rantai-rantai yang memiliki ujung runcing tersebut yang berniat menusuk dan melilit tubuhnya,

Duakkhh

Sebuah tendangan keras bersarang di perut Tohka yang mengakibatkan dirinya terlempar menabrak pagar taman, Namun dirinya harus merasakan sakit luar biasa ketika sebuah tombak cahaya telah menembus perutnya lagi, wajahnya mendongak melihat pelaku yang tersenyum gila ketika tombak cahaya berhasil menusuk perut Tohka.

Couugghhh

" Maaf sayang, aku harus membunuh penyihir dan pemegang Sacred Gear sepertimu, jika kau ing.. " Ucapannya terhenti ketika seseorang telah berdiri di depannya , Arnold melebarkan matanya ketika sebuah pedang telah menembus tepat jantungnya,

" S-siapa kau ? " Ucapnya tergagap memandang pelaku di depannya, namun hanya mendapat tatapan tanpa ekspresi, sebelum tubuhnya melebur menjadi partikel cahaya meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam di tempatnya.

" Emo-kun! " panggil Tohka ketika Naruto datang dan membunuh Malaikat Jatuh tadi.

Mendengar panggilan Tohka membuat Naruto, perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah mendekati tubuh gadis Ungu itu.

" Hey, Emo-kun, sepertinya petualangan kita sampai di sini saj..Coouugghh.." Ucapnya sedikit terhenti ketika meludahkan darah segar di mulutnya.

" Kau tahu, aku begitu bahagia saat kau menolongku dan selalu berada di sisiku " ucapnya tersenyum memandang wajah tanpa ekspresi Naruto yang telah duduk di sampingnya . Tohka perlahan membelai wajah Naruto dengan tangan yang penuh darah.

" Terima kasih, untuk semuanya Emo-kun , aku sangat bahagia bisa berjalan di sisimu, walaupun kau tidak pernah melihatku, terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan, terima kasih telah menjadi sosok yang sangat penting bagiku, kau satu-satunya yang ku miliki di dunia ini Emo-kun, aku akan selalu mengawasimu di alam sana, semoga kau bisa mencapai hal yang kau inginkan, Aku mencintaimu .. " Kata terakhirnya saat Jiwanya terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan senyum bahagia terukir di bibir manisnya.

" Kenapa ? " sebuah pertanyaan keluar di mulut Naruto saat menyaksikan gadis yang selalu menemaninya.

Tik

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Onixnya menatap wajah tubuh tak bernyawa Tohka.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menitikan air mata setelah kematian Madara, sebuah perasaan kehilangan hinggap di hatinya , sebuah rasa penyesalan meliputi dirinya, sebuah kebencian menutupi pandangannya.

Matanya terlalu buta untuk melihat sosok yang selalu menemaninya, Hatinya terlalu tertutup untuk menerima seorang gadis yang begitu mencintainya, Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui ke hadiran gadis yang sekarang berada di pelukannya.

Sebuah rasa sakit yang tak tergambarkan di rasakannya, sebuah rasa putus asa menghampiri sosok yang penuh tekad dan kerja keras,

Sharingan bangkit secara paksa di ke dua matanya, tiga tanda koma berputar cepat hingga berubah seperti pola bunga Melati yang memiliki enam kaki yang berwarna merah.

Tanah di sekelilingnya mulai retak bersamaan sebuah Aura begitu gelap menguar dari tubuhnya, debu dan kerikil terangkat melawan gravitasi, gempa kecil melanda kota Tokyo yang mengakibatkan para penduduk panik.

" Naruto-samaaa " Teriakan Zetsu yang tak jauh darinya tidak di gubris,

Masih mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa Tohka, Naruto seakan-akan tak menyadari sekeliling, hanya perasaan ke hilangan begitu berat yang sekarang melanda pikirannya.

.

.

.

 **Udah dulu yachhh, Gue ngantu gays..**

... **TBC**...

 **:: Yang pengen kasi masukan or kritik bisa PM/Review.**

 **:: kelanjutan fic ini tergantung dari jumlah Review para Reader atau tmen" Author.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO by MASASHI KISIMOTO - HIGHSCHOOL DXD by ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Warning ! :**

 **Thypo, Gaje, bahasa hancur, kalimat garing, amburadul, semi-cannon, OOC, dan sebagainya.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Drama, DLL.**

 **Rating : M untuk amannya aja.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan Review bro n sist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... Untuk prtnyaan di Reviw, di chap ini akan terjawab kok.**

 **... Lw ada yg tdk suka, harap tidak di baca, karena ini memang karya Author Gadungan, ide ceritanya juga memang pasaran, jadi mohon maklumi.**

 **...**

Pagi telah telah tiba dengan di tandainya sang mentari yang telah menunjukkan cahayanya menerpa kota Busan, Korea. Tak terkecuali di salah satu kamar besar bernuansa eropa,

"eenggghh,, " Seorang gadis berambut ungu kehitaman perlahan membuka mata ungunya meneliti setiap sisi ruangan kamar,

" _Apa yang terjadi ?, bukannya aku di bunuh oleh Malaikat Jatuh "_ Batinnya mengingat kejadian semalam, sampai matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya menggenggam erat tangan lembutnya.

" Emo-kun " Ucapnya pelan memandang Naruto yang masih terlelap.

Merasa seseorang bergerak di sampingnya, Naruto mencoba membuka mata dan melihat gadis yang semalaman di tunggunya bangun, akhirnya terlihat mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu ? " tanya Naruto tersenyum memandang Tohka.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Apa yang terjadi dengan semalam?, Ucap Tohka yang penasaran, kenapa dirinya masih hidup. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sebuah senyum tulus dari Emo-kunnya.

" Salah satu kenalankanku menghidupkanmu lagi... " Ucap Naruto sedikit menunduk,

" Menjadi Iblis, maaf " Lanjutnya lagi tanpa memandang wajah Tohka.

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika dirinya malah mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dari gadis di sampingnya, Namun dirinya juga membalas pelukan gadis penyihir tersebut.

" Kenapa harus minta maaf ?, harusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih " Ucapnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh atletis Naruto,

Ke duanya terlihat saling memandang lekat tanpa berkedip, mengagumi keindahan dan ketampanan masing-masing sampai Tohka memajukan wajahnya berniat memberikan ciuman cinta, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya pasrah saat bibir Tohka telah berada 3 cm dari bibirnya,

Kriettt

" Sairoarg-sama, memin... " Ucapan seseorang gadis yang membuka pintu terhenti ketika melihat adegan mesra, ke Datangan nya juga menghentikan acara ciuman pertama Naruto dan Tohka yang hampir terjadi.

" ahhemm, Kalian boleh lanjutkan lagi kok " Lanjutnya dengan semburat merah tipis sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Bblaammm

" Hm, sepertinya kau harus mandi dan menemui Raja barumu !" Ucap Naruto pada Tohka yang menyembunyikan wajah dengan ke dua tangannya menahan malu.

" Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di luar ! " Ucap tersenyum sambil melangkah keluar meninggalkan Tohka sendiri.

.

" perkenalkan Aku adalah Sairaorg Bael, Pewaris keluarga Bael, ini adalah Queenku Kuisha Abbadon " Perkenalan Sairaorg pada parage barunya beserta Ratunya yang duduk di sampingnya. Kini mereka duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Bael di dunia manusia, sekaligus wilayah kekuasaan klan Bael, Kota Busan.

" Hm, Namaku Yatogami Tohka " Balas Tohka yang duduk di samping Naruto.

" Selamat datang di keluarga kami Tohka-chan " Sambut Kuisha dengan senyum manis bibirnya.

" Kau sudah tahu bukan tentang kejadian malam tadi ? " kata Sairaorg yang di balas anggukan oleh Tohka.

" Dan aku yakin kau juga sudah tahu tentang sistem kerja Evil Peace, aku mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi Rook " Jelas remaja bertubuh kekar itu yang di balas anggukan lagi oleh Tohka.

" ke mana paragemu yang lain Sairaorg? Sela Naruto yang duduk di samping Tohka menikmati minuman kesukaannya yang di sajikan oleh Queen Sairaorg.

" Mereka ku pulangkan ke Underworld tadi pagi mengurus suatu misi " Jawab Sairoarg santai.

" Naruto !, kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa aku dan gelar bangsawananku menetap di Underworld, kami hanya akan berada di sini jika ada misi atau membasmi Iblis Liar.! " Ucap Sairaorg serius memandang Naruto.

" Aku tahu , tapi ku harap kau menjaganya, jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal Sairaorg! " Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

" hahaha,,, kau tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja Naruto " kata Sairaorg tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Maksudnya ? " Tanya Tohka bingung dengan pembicaraan ke duanya.

" Kita akan tinggal bersama parage Sairaorg-sama lainnya di Underworld Tohka-san " Jawab Kuisha tersenyum ke arah Tohka.

" Bagaimana dengan Emo-kun ? Kata Tohka pelan.

" Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama kalian, Aku bukan iblis " Ucap Naruto memandang Tohka yang terlihat sedih.

" tenanglah, jika aku punya waktu aku akan mengunjungimu " Lanjutnya menenangkan Tohka yang telah memeluknya.

" Jadi, setelah ini kau akan ke mana Naruto ? " Tanya Sairaorg melihat adegan pelukan di depannya.

" Entahlah, mungkin mengunjungi Kyoto " Jawab Naruto santai membelai Surai Ungu Tohka di pelukannya.

" Sairaorg-sama, kita harus secepatnya kembali, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka terlalu lama " Ucap Queennya mengingatkan Sairoarg yang di balas anggukan.

" Sepertinya kau harus ikut mereka Tohka-chan !" Ucap Naruto melepas pelukannya dan untuk pertama kalinya dirinya memanggil Tohka dengan suffix Chan, hal itu membuat tohka menangis senang.

" hm, jaga dirimu baik-baik! " Ucapnya sambil berdiri melangkah ke arah Sairaorg dan Ratunya yang telah berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Setelah Tohka telah berdiri di samping Queennya, Sairaorg menyuruh Ratunya menciptakan Lingkaran sihir teleportasi,

" Tunggu ! Ucap Tohka pada Kuisha sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Cup

Naruto begitu terkejut ketika bibir lembut Tohka menempel di bibirnya, namun Tohka juga harus terkejut ketika Naruto menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, Karena tidak memiliki pengalaman berciuman, Tohka hanya membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Naruto ketika lidahnya menjelajah di dalam mulutnya.

Ciuman yang berlangsung 5 menit itu harus terhenti karena pasokan oksigen telah habis, Dengan wajah merah membara Tohka segera berlari ke arah Sairaorg dan Kuisha,

" Emo-Baka " Teriakan malu Tohka yang mendapat respons tertawa dari raja dan ratunya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Tohka.

" Baiklah, kami akan segera berangkat, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto !" Ucap Sairaorg dibalas Anggukan oleh Naruto sebelum ketiganya menghilang di telan Lingkaran sihir dan juga Lambaian tangan dari Tohka yang masih menunduk.

Melihat ketiganya yang telah benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya, membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari kediaman klan Bael tersebut dengan Shunsin Api.

.

.

" Sepertinya Anda telah berhasil Naruto-sama " Ucap Zetsu baru muncul dari tanah membawa sebuah benda berukuran cukup besar yang di bungkus kain putih.

" hm, dalam dua minggu ini, aku berhasil mengambungkan Senjutsu Youkai dan Chakra kehidupan Hasirama " Ucap Naruto yang saat ini dalam posisi duduk hanya mengenakan celana Anbu hitam tanpa atasan, sehingga menampakkan tubuh kekarnya yang di banjiri keringat.

Sudah dua minggu kini Naruto berlatih Senjutsu, dengan darah Youkai Nekomata, Naruto mampu menggunakan Senjutsu dengan mudah, di tambah Chakra kehidupan Hasirama yang bertindak untuk menyaring dan menekan kebencian yang begitu pekat dari alam, menggabungkan ke duanya membuat Naruto harus bekerja keras selama dua minggu ini, namun hasil yang di dapatkannya sungguh memuaskan, kini dirinya bisa menggunakan Senjutsu tanpa takut gila akan perasaan alam yang mempengaruhinya, meski saat ini hanya bisa di gunakan dalam waktu 30 menit.

" Bagaimana dengan Mangekyo Anda Naruto-sama ? " tanya Zetsu penasaran dengan mata baru tuannya.

" Aku menggunakan klon untuk mangekyou, dan saat ini aku hanya tau tentang **Amaterassu** dan **Sussano'o** , merekabegitu sulit di kendalikan, " Jawab Naruto santai.

" Anda harus sering melatih kemampuan Mangekyou Sharingan untuk membiasakan penggunaanya " Ucap Zetsu.

" Hm, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan Zetsu !" kata Naruto memandang Zetsu serius,

" Apa itu ,Naruto-sama ?" balasnya

" Ini tentang efek penggunaan Mangekyou Zetsu, menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan ? " Tanya Naruto yang memikirkan efek Mata dewa Sharinggan.

" Anda tahu ? , kenapa Madara-sama menanamkan Sel tubuhnya dan Hasirama ke dalam tubuh Anda ?" tanya Zetsu balik yang membuat Naruto mengangkat alis bingung dengan Ucapan Zetsu.

" Untuk memperkuat cadangan Chakra dan regenarasi tubuhku," Jawab Naruto.

" Itu memang salah satu tujuannya, namun bukan itu tujuan utamanya, " Balaz Zetsu yang membuat Naruto penasaran.

" Maksudmu? " Tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

" Ini adalah salah satu rahasia terbesar dunia elemental, yang hanya Madara-sama yang mampu mengungkapnya, mungkin cerita ini sedikit panjang... " Zetsu menjeda singkat ucapannya,

" Rikudo Sennin memiliki dua orang putra, yang pertama bernama Otsutsuki Indra, mewarisi kekuatan matanya dan mendirikan klan Uchiha, yang ke dua Otsutsuki Ashura, mewarisi kekuatan tubuh sang Sage, dan membangun klan Senju. Ke dua putranya memiliki paham yang berbeda ,yang mengakibatkan perseteruan abadi Uchiha dan Senju, ke dua putra sang Sage memang telah ribuan tahun meninggal, namun Chakra mereka akan selalu bereinkarnasi di setiap generasi dan menciptakan pertarungan takdir ke duanya. " Jelas Zetsu tentang rahasia dunia elemental.

" Jadi maksudmu Tou-sama dan Hasirama adalah reinkarnasi kedua putra Rikudou Sennin dan pertarungan mereka telah di takdirkan , begitu ?" ucap Naruto mencoba menebak arah bicara Zetsu.

" Anda sangat benar, dan Madara-sama berhasil mengungkap semuanya ketika mencuri bagian tubuh Hasirama dan menanamkan ketubuhnya, sehingga membentuk kekuatan Rikudou Sennin dengan lahirnya Rinnegan Madara-sama "jelas Zetsu yang membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya.

" Itu masuk akal, ketika Chakra Indra dan Ashura menyatu akan membentuk Kekuatan Rikudou Sennin, dan itu artinya Tou-sama adalah Rikudou Sennin kedua " Ucap Naruto takjub dengan ayahnya,

Madara Uchiha memang layak di juluki Kami no Shinobi bersama Rivalnya, dengan kekuatan luar biasa, bakat segudang, dan intelijen tinggi, Madara mampu mengungkap rahasia pencipta dunia Shinobi, sebuah preatasi terbesar dari Hantu Uchiha.

" Hahaha,,, tidak salah kalau Madara-sama sangat berharap banyak dari Anda, " Puji Zetsu pada Tuannya, yang hanya mendapat tatapan malas dari sang empu.

" Itu artinya aku juga memiliki Chakra Rikudou Sennin ini Zetsu, " balasnya dengan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal pikirannya.

" Benar, tujuan utama Madara-sama menanamkan selnya dan Hasirama untuk mencegah efek Mangekyou Sharingan, dengan Chakra Indra dan Ashura, Anda tidak akan mengalami efek kebutaan, sekaligus Madara-sama berharap bahwa Anda juga bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan, namun sepertinya itu hal yang sulit " Jelas Zetsu yang membuat Naruto penasaran.

" Kenapa begitu? " tanya Naruto pada Makhluk putih tersebut.

" Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk membangkitkannya, itupun kalau benar berhasil, berbeda dengan Madara-sama, dia adalah Reinkarnasi langsung dari salah satu putra Rikudou Sennin, sedangkan Anda hanya memiliki kekuatan dari hasil cangkokan ke duanya " Kata Zetsu yang membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

" yah kau benar, bagaimana senjatanya ? " tanya Naruto memastikan suatu hal.

" Sudah selesai, Naruto-sama," ucap Zetsu menyerahkan benda yang terbungkus kain putih tadi.

Sreett

Setelah kain putih terlepas, kini menampilkan sebuah kipas besar berbentuk angka delapan berwarna warna Ungu dengan hitam di sisinya dan desain tiga tomoe di bagian kiri dan kanan, serta sebuah rantai panjanh terikat di bagian pegangan.

" Gunbai ini lebih kuat di banding milik Madara-sama, itu di buat khusus menggunakan Sisik Smaug dan Logam yang mudah mengalirkan Chakra, sehingga bisa di gunakan bertahan dan menyerang " Ucap Zetsu melihat Naruto belajar memainkan senjata barunya.

" Kau boleh pergi Zetsu !, aku ingin berlatih menggunakan Gunbai ini " ucap Zetsu yang langsung menyelam ke tanah meninggalkan Naruto dengan kekasih barunya, yakni Gunbai.

.

.

Terlihat seorang Remaja bergerak lincah melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya tanpa ke susahan, seakan hal itu sudah biasa baginya, untuk ukuran manusian biasa itu adalah hal mustahil, namun Remaja yang bernama Uchiha Naruto ini adalah hal yang mudah, dengan mengalirkan Chakra stabil di kedua kakinya memungkinkan dirinya bergerak cepat meloncat dan menempel di dahan pohon.

Tap tap tap

Lompatan demi lompatan di lakukan oleh remaja berusia 17 tahun lebih dengan Kemeja Ungu bergaris hitam, di padukan celana Cargo hitam polos, beserta sebuah kipas besar bertengger di punggungnya dan terselip pedang Naga Yamata no Orochi di pinggangnya, menyusuri sebuah huatan lebat di kaki Gunung Fuji, Jepang.

Saat ini Naruto tengah menuju ke daerah Kota Kyoto, rumah bagi Ras Youkai. Dengan alasan untuk memperkuat fisiknya Naruto melakukan perjalan dengan kakinya untuk sampai ke sana.

Namun langlah kakinya harus terhenti ketika sebuah anak panah transparan berwarna Emas meluncur dengan kecepatan kilat berniat menembus kepalanya, dengan insting dan reflek yang begitu terlatih, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menundukkan kepalanya. Alhasil Anak Panah tersebut hanya melewati dirinya dan mengenai tanah.

Naruto sedikit heran ketika berbalik melihat Anak panah tersebut yang lenyap ketika tepat menyentuh tanah. Sebuah kedatangan seseorang yang muncul sekitar 10 meter di depannya melayang dengan 12 pasang sayap merpati emas.

" Wah, ini sebuah keberuntungan bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki tanpan di tengah hutan " Ucap Sosok tersebut di sertai senyum menawan, yang ternyata seorang wanita.

" Siapa Kau ? " Tanya Naruto datar melihat kedatangan Wanita di depannya.

" _Wanita ini bukan orang sembarangan, dia bukan Malaikat ataupun Iblis, auranya begitu aneh "_ batinnya memandang wanita yang seperti seumurnya, memiliki rambut ungu pendek dengan untaian panjang di sisi wajahnya, mengenakan gaun hitam-biru tanpa lengan yang menunjukkan tangan mutih mulus, Rok pendek putih menghiasi bawahnya dan sepasang sepatu bot berhak tinggi, disertai sebuah Panah berwarna merah muda di genggamannya. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah di temuinya, bahkan mengalahkan Gabriel dan Tohka.

" Kau bisa memanggilku Kyoto, Youkai-kun ! " Jawab gadis tersebut dengan senyum yang mampu membuat laki-laki bertekuk lutut, namun tidak dengan Naruto.

" Apa yang kau inginkan denganku ? " Tanya Naruto memandang datar sosok di depannya yang tak pernah meninggalkan senyumnya.

" Hihihihi... Aku tertarik denganmu, Apa kau ingin berhubungan seks denganku,emm.."

" Uchiha Naruto, dan maaf aku tidak tertarik denganmu nona, sebaiknya kau pergi ! Ucap Naruto datar memandang wanita bak bidadari di hadapannya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, seketika membuat ekspresi Kyoto cemberut dan segera memunculkan Saku dimensi di sampingnya, menyimpan Panah di genggamannya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah pedang berwarna Perak dengan pegangannya terbuat dari emas.

Slashh

Seketika Kyoto menghilang dari tempatnya dan sedetik kemudian muncul di depan Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya yang mebuat Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat kecepatan Kyoto, dan segera melompat mundur,

Crassshhh

Walaupun telah berusaha menghindar dengan melompat kebelakan, Namun kecepatan tak terduga Kyoto berhasil menggores lengan kirinya,

" _Kecepatannya luar biasa !"_ batin Naruto terkejut dan sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat luka di lengannya, dan segera menarik Kusanagi di pinggangnya di sertai Sharinggan yang telah aktif di ke dua matanya.

" Wah, wah,,, Kau memiliki pedang dan mata yang begitu indah Uchiha-kun! " Ucapnya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang telah berdiri sedikit jauh darinya.

Slasshhh

Kyoto menghilang lagi di tempatnya dan muncul menebaskan pedangnya ke arah kepala Naruto, tapi dengan berkat Sharinggan dan posisi siaga Naruto, membuatnya mudah menangkis sabetan kyoto.

Trankkk

Kyoto kembali menebaskan pedangnya dan mampu di tahan lawannya, tusukan Kusanagi harus membuatnya memiringkan badannya untuk menghindar, tebasan demi tebasan menggempur di lakukannya untuk melumpuhkan lawannya, namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil,

Trankk trankk trankkk trankkk

Menebas, menusuk, dan menangkis serangan lawan mewarnai hutan yang berada di kaki gunung Fuji, lama kelamaan terlihat Kyoto kesusahan mengimbangi permainan pedang lawannya.

Ayunan melintang Kusanagi mengejetkan Kyoto, namun berhasil di tahan dengan pedangnya,

Duuaagghh

tapi sebuah tendangan Keras mengarah keperutnya harus membuat tubuhnya terlempar kebelakan,

" **Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu "**

Masih dalam keadaan meluncur kebelakan akibat tendangan Naruto , dirinya harus dikejutkan lagi oleh bola api besar yang menuju ke arahnya berniat memanggangnnya, dengan sigap Kyoto menciptkan sihir pertahanan,

 **Bbooommm**

Bola Api Naruto membentur lingkaran pertahan Kyoto, menimbulkan ledakan cukup keras dan asap tebal.

Huuusshhhh

Kini Kyoto terlihat melayang lagi dengan sayapnya tidak jauh dari arah Naruto, pedang yang di genggamnya tadi kini telah di ganti oleh sebuah kapak hitam yang seluruh permukaannya mengeluarkan sengatan-sengatan petir kecil.

" Kau begitu hebat Uchiha-kun, aku yakin kau mampu membuatku puas di atas ranjang! " Ucap Kyoto memuji sekaligus menggoda Naruto, namun hanya tatapan datar yang di dapatnya.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya ? " Tanya Naruto melihat wanita yang mengaku namanya Kyoto .

" Hihihi,,, sepertinya kau penasaran Uchiha-kun,,,, baikalah, aku adalah Dewi Aphrodite, Dewi Cinta dan kecantikan Yunani, sekaligus Putri Zeus dan Dione " Perkenalan Kyoto sebagai dewi Aphrodite membuat Naruto terkejut, pasalnya Aphrodite merupakan Dewi tercantik di dunia yang di perebutkan berbagai Dewa-Dewa bahkan dari Dewa mitologi lain, di katakan Aphrodite merupakan Makhluk tercantik di seluruh dunia.

" kau tahu aku di juluki ' **The Most Beautiful Goddness In All Of Creation** ', setiap Makluk berjenis laki-laki yang ku temui pasti akan tertarik dan tergoda akan kecantikan dan keindahan tubuhku, namun kau berbeda , sedikitpun aku tidak merasakan perasaan cinta dan tertarik saat kau melihatku, " Jelas Sang Dewi Cinta dengan senyum tulus ke arah Naruto.

" Hmm, , bukan kah kau juga adalah buronan Surga dan Underworld, serta beberapa dewa-dewa mitologi karena mencuri Artefak dan senjata legendaris Dewa lainnya" Ucap Naruto.

Selain Karen kecantikan tiada tara, Dewi Aprhodite juga di cari berbagai Dewa dan golongan karena mencuri pusaka, seperti **Seal of Solomon** dari gubernur Da-tenshi, **Harpe** ( pedang Perseus ), **Cupid's Bow** ( Panah Malaikat Cupid), **Artemis knives (** Pisau Dewi Artemis) , **Axe of Perun** ( Kapak petir Dewa Perun) dan lainnya.

" Kau benar Uchiha-kun, dan aku ingin pedang Kusanagi darimu! " ucap sang Dewi tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Hm, Jika kau menginginkannya, kenapa kau tak mencoba merebutnya? " Ucap Naruto memandang datar Aprhodite.

" Tapi, sepertinya aku lebih tertarik dengan pemiliknya ketimbang pedangnya ,Hihihi ,,,," Ucapnya tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

'' Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik denganmu " Ucap Naruto meninggalkan Dewi cinta berlari melompati pohon yang lain untuk meneruskan perjalanannya.

Hanya sekitar 30 meter, Naruto terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat sebuah serangan petir dahsyat dari arah belakannya.

 **Kaabboooommm**

Ledakan besar mengguncang tempat Naruto ketika serangan berbasis petir dari **Axe of Perun** yang di genggam Dewe Aprhodite, senjata berbentuk kapak yang di curinya dari Dewa Perun.

Dewi cinta melayang menyaksikan serangannya yang menimbulkan asal tebal, beberapa detik menunggu asap menghilang, dirinya harus di buat terkejut ketika makhluk astral raksasa setengah badan yang hanya Terdiri dari tulang-tulang berwarna putih berdiri ditengah hutan yang sekitarnya telah luluh lantah melindungi Naruto.

" _Apa itu ?, bagaimana makhluk setengah Youkai memiliki kekuatan mengerikan seperti ini ! "_ Batinnya merasakan aura kelam yang berasal dari makhluk astral tersebut.

Namun bukannya takut, Dewi cinta tersenyum penuh nafsu menatap Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di di depan dada yang di lindungi oleh Makhluk astral tersebut, keinginan untuk memiliki Naruto untuk menjadi kekasih barunya bertambah besar setelah melihat bagaimana kuatnya anak ini.

Lingkaran besar tercipta di depan sang Dewi yang memuntahkan sebuah energi penghancur berwarna putih yang berbentuk labu raksasa meluncur ke arah Naruto yang masih terselimuti Makhluk astral tengkorak raksasa.

 **Kkaabooommmm**

Ledakan maha dahsyat menghancurkan area seluas 500 meter, membuat gunung Fuji yang terkenal dengan salju abadinya longsor menyapu hutan belantara , Serangan Dewi Cinta membuktikan bagaimana kekuasaan seorang Dewa, walaupun bukan dari kelas Dewa Superior, namun Aprhodite masihlah seorang Dewa yang kekuatannya di takuti di dunia supranatural.

Sebuah senyum tercipta di sudut bibir manisnya, melihat hasil karya spektakuler dari serangannya, perlahan debu yang tadi di hasilkan menyamai letusan gunug merapi kini terbawa hembusan angin.

Whuuussss

Seketika bola mata hijau sang Dewi membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, terlihat di tengah kawah Raksasa berdiri makhluk astral putih berbentuk manusia setengah badan yang telah memiliki otot dan kulit, berbeda dengan tadi, hanya terdiri dari kerangka.

" _Kekuatan macam apa ini ?, ini bukan dari Sacred Gear, ini murni kekuatannya sendiri, tapi bagaiman mungkin Hybrid-Youkai memiliki kekuatan luar biasa tanpa Sacred Gear,_ " Batinnya berkeringat dingin, merasakan Aura kebencian makhluk itu, mata merah makhluk astral tersebut, memandang tajam sosok Dewi yang melayang tak jauh di dibawahnya.

" _**Human Form**_ _, Tahap ke dua Sussano'o sungguh menguras Chakra, setelah ini aku harus membiasakan diri menggunakannya, "_ batin Naruto yang sedikit kelelahan melawan makhluk sekelas Dewa, Terbukti serangan Sang Dewi mampu membuat Sussano'o Naruto retak di bagian dadanya, namun itu tidak cukup untuk menembus pertahanan terkuat Naruto, yang terbukti ketika Naruto berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun dari serangan sekelas Dewa.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat seseorang yang memiliki bulu emas memegang sebuah tongkat, duduk di atas sebuah awan kecil yang sedikit jauh dari arah Naruto, menyaksikan pertempuran tersebut,

" Tekhnik apa itu?, Dia menciptakan makhluk Astral seperti perisai dari Chakra, kekuatannya begitu stabil namun saat bersamaan Auranya begitu pekat akan kebencian! " gumamnya melihat Naruto bertahan dari serangan penghancur Dewi Aprhodite dengan menciptakan sebuah makhluk yang bertindak seperti kekkai melindungi penggunanya.

" _Kau telah tumbuh menjadi sosok luar biasa, seperti yang ku harapkan, Naruto-kun ! "_ Lanjutnya dalam hati tersenyum melihat kekuatan Naruto saat ini.

.

Grroooarrrrrr

Gurauan menakutkan keluar dari makhluk astral tersebut, yang sedikit membuat Sang Dewi terbang mundur dengan sayap emasnya.

" _aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, !"_ Batinnya sambil menghilakan tubuh Sussano'o yang mengelilinginya, dengan Mangekyou yang masih aktif membuat kecepatannya bertambah cepat, terbang munuju Dewi cinta.

Aprhodite yang melihat kecepatan luar biasa Naruto bergerak ke arahnya segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir di sampingnya,

Puluhan Burung Rajawali yang terbuat dari api keluar dari Saku dimensi Dewi Cinta, Ini adalah Tentara Burung yang di milikinya, Pasukan Burung api menghadang laju Naruto untuk mencapai tuannya.

Seekor burung terpat di depan Naruto mencoba menabraknya,

Crassh

 **Bboommm**

"Sial !" umpatan kesal Naruto ketika burung yang ditebasnya meledak seperti geranak, yang membuatnya harus bergerak ke atas.

3 diantara mereka ternyata telah menunggu di atas yang membuat Naruto harus terkejut.

" _Mereka seperti punya pikiran sendiri "_ Batinnya menebas dengan mudah ke tiganya dan langsung bergerak ke belakan, karena mereka akan meledak jika mati.

 **Boommm booommm booommm**

Saat melompat ke belakan, Naruto mengumpat sial ketika seluruh Tentara Burung api telah mengelilinginya dan bersiap menghantamnya,

" **Amaterassu : Etenka "**

 **Kkabbboooooommmmm**

Ledakan maha dahsyat tercipta di angkasa saat seluruh Burung api menghantam tepat di Naruto,

Huuussssshhh

Saat debu menghilang,tanpak Naruto di selimuti kerangka putih berlapis Api hitam melindunginya dari serangan burung api Aprhodite,

" _aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum para manusia sampai ke tempat ini ! " Batinnya_ melihat dampak ledakan tadi, yang pasti menarik perhatian penduduk setempat.

Dewi Aprhodite sedikit waspada mengamati Naruto yang terlihat baik-baik saja dari ledakan dahsyat Tentara burungnya.

" _Anak ini benar-benar di luar nalar, bagaimana mungkin makhluk rendah sepertinya memiliki kekuatan sedahsyat ini? "_ batinnya tidak percaya akan kehebatan calon kekasihnya.

Deg

Tiba-tiba Aprhodite merasakan kekuatan besar dan begitu hangat bersumber dari Naruto, "S-senjutsu " Ucapnya terkejut ketika merasakan energi alam dari tubuh remaja Youkai di depannya.

Setelah menghilangkan kerangka Sussano'o, kini penampilan Naruto sedikit berbeda, sebuah lambang Sharingan tiga tomoe hitam muncul di dahinya, di sekitar matanya muncul pigmentasi berwarna merah, serta sebuah tatto seperti kalung magatama hitam melingkar di lehernya. **Sage Mode of Youkai,** adalah nama bentuk perubahan yang di berikan Naruto ketika dalam penggunaan Senjutsu dengan dasar penggunaan Senjutsu Youkai dan Chakra Hasirama,

" Kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat! "Ucap Naruto melesat ke arah dewi Aprhodite yang terlihat belum siap karena memandang penampilan Naruto yang terbilang bertambah keren dengan tatto barunya.

Dduuaakkhhh

"aaarrggg..." sebuah pukulan berlapis Senjutsu sukses tertanam di perut sang Dewi, yang mengakibatkan dirinya terlempar kebawah menabrak area tanah.

Tidak sampai di situ ,Naruto mengankat tangannya kedepan tercipta tiga magatama berwarna putih bersinar berputar seperti shuriken,

" **Senpou : Yasaka Magatama "**

Jutsu yang mengandung Chakra Senjutsu meluncur deras ke arah Dewi Aprhodite yang terlihat telah berdiri, yang membuatnya segera menciptakan kekkai berlapis-lapis untuk menahan jutsu Naruto,

 **Kkaaabbbooommmmm**

Ledakan terhebat dalam pertarungan tercipta dari serangan berdaya hancur luas dari Naruto melenyapkan segala hal dalam radius 1 km, dengan kombinasi Chakra Senjutsu dan Yasaka Magata dari Mangekyou Sharingan, menjadi Jurus mengerikan dari Naruto.

Asap sepenuhnya telah menghilang menampilkan tempat yang tadinya di penuhi pepohonan, kini telah berubah menjadi tanah gersang dan sebuah kawah raksasa, terlihat Dewi cinta bertumpu pada lututnya memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, pakaian mewah yang di gunakannya tadi, kini hanya menyisakan Rok selututnya dan menampilkan seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya dengan luka memar di kulit dan payudara montoknya.

Tap tap tap

Naruto telah mendarat di depan Sang Dewi yang bertelanjang dada, Senjutsunya yang di gunakan tadi kini telah menghilang dan melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, serta menarik Kusanagi dari sarungnya.

" Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau mati, " Ucap Naruto memandang datar Dewi Aprhodite yang dalam kondisi memprihatinkan sambil siap mengeksekusinya.

Namun Hanya sebuah senyum tulus yang di dapat Naruto, hal itu membuatnya mengayunkan Kusanagi untuk memenggal kepalanya,

Trannkkk

Ayunan Kusanagi tiba-tiba tertahan oleh sebuah Tongkat emas, menyelamatkan nyawa dari sang Dewi Aprhodite,

" Sun Wukong !" Serunya melihat seseorang yang menggagalkan serangannya.

" Walaupun dia buronan berbagai Dewa, namun jika kau membunuhnya Olympus akan memburumu Naruto, terutama Dewa Ares" Ucap sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Raja kera Sun Wukong.

" Dia telah lancang menyerangku ," Balas Naruto membela diri.

" Aku tahu, Dan kau boleh melanjutkan perjalananmu, aku akan mengembalikannya ke Olympus untuk di tahan " Kata Sun Wukong,

" Hm, " balas Naruto singkat berbalik berlari untuk menuju ke tujuan awalnya meninggalkan ke duanya.

Setelah memastikan Naruto benar-benar pergi, Sun Wukong berbalik untuk melihat Sang Dewi kecantikan,

Croottt

" Monyet mesummm, " Teriak Dewi Aprhodite berusaha menutupi Payudaranya dengan tangannya ketika Sun Wukong memandangnya, beserta darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

" Hihihihi,,, kau memang yang paling indah dan besar Aprhodite-chan " Ucap Sun Wukong dengan semangat, Walaupun telah menjadi Buddha, namun Sun Wukong juga terkenal akan kemesumannya terhadap Oppai perempuan.

.

.

Kyoto, sebuah kota dibawah Naungan Ras Youkai , dengan kepemimpinan dibawah Kyubi no Kitsune, Yasaka. Kota ini begitu indah dan damai, arsitektur bangunan penduduk masih mempertahankan budaya Jepang Kuno, di kelilingai oleh hutan hijau membuktikan penduduk Kyoto begitu menjaga kelestarian alam.

Meskipun sebagai salah satu Fraksi kecil, namun Fraksi Youkai adalah salah satu Fraksi Netral yang tidak pernah mencapuri urusan dunia luar, serta menutup diri dari Ras supranatural lainnya. Namun penduduk setempat masih menganut kepercayaan Fraksi Shinto, itu terlihat di beberapa sudut kota di bangun Kuil-kuil ibadah Shinto.

Saat ini Naruto terlihat duduk di sebuah atap rumah kecil mengenakan pakai santai yang terdiri dari T-shirt putih dan celana hitam pendek, Sebatang rokok terjepit di antara jari tangannya, entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai menyukai sebuah produk yang terbuat dari Tembakau ini, hisapan dan hembusannya seakan menenangkan pikirannya yang sesikit stres dengan latihan beratnya beberapa hari ini.

Menyaksikan interaksi penduduk setempat membuatnya tertarik dengan fraksi Youkai, pasalnya di sini manusia dan Youkai hidup berdampingan layaknya penduduk biasa, Naruto mampu merasakan berbagai Youkai menggunakan ilusi Youjutsu untuk menutupi penampilan sebenarnya dari manusia biasa. Tepat di tengah kota, Naruto mampu melihat sebuah kekkai raksasa yang menutupi bangunan-bangunan di dalamnya dari pandangan manusia, dia yakin bahwa di dalan kekkai adalah pusat Fraksi Youkai dan tempat para lpetingginya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto melompat turun memasuki rumah kecil yang telah di belinya dua hari lalu, untuk di jadikan tempat tinggalnya di Kyoto, hari ini dirinya begitu lelah akibat latihan yang di jalaninya tadi, melangkah ke kamar mandi membersihkan tubuhnya dari bekas keringat, hari ini Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan latihan besok pagi.

.

.

.

 **Budayakan Review bro n sist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...TBC...

... Sya bukan ngemis Review, tp dukungan pra Reader dlm bntk Review atau PM akan membuat sya bersemangat nulis chap berikutnya

.. See next chap Minna..


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO by MASASHI KISIMOTO - HIGHSCHOOL DXD by ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Warning ! :**

 **Thypo, Gaje, bahasa hancur, kalimat garing, amburadul, semi-cannon, OOC, dan sebagainya.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Mysteri, Romance, Friendship, Drama, DLL.**

 **Rating : M untuk amannya aja.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan Review bro n sist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.. Di chap ini mgkn membosankan dan mgkn banyak yg kagak suka, sya hanya bsa blng "maaf",,, di kampung lg terjadi teror perampok, jdnya tiap mlam hrus bgadang ngeronda sampai pagi.**

 **.. Mgkn sdkit lama Upnya, soalnya Hp gue bru-baru ini di software, Akun BBM terhapus n gue lupa emailnya, terpaksa buat yg bru,**

 **.. Sklian jga invite bro n sist Pin BBM D6A160F5 ,kontak gue bloom ada... Hehehehe..**

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di teras sebuah rumah yang di belinya di daerah Kyoto,dengan ditemani secangkir teh khas masyarakat Kyoto, Naruto duduk menyaksikan para penduduk melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari, serta para turis yang sedang berlibur menikmati tempat-tempat kuno yang berada di kota Kyoto ini, tidak heran bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu membuat Kyoto begitu ramai akan turis lokal maupun manca Negara, Kyoto merupakan salah satu kota Kuno yang memiliki situs-situs bersejarah dan di kenal sebagai kota seribu kuil.

Hari ini Naruto terlihat memakai kimono putih khas Kyoto, yang telah di belinya kemarin, sebuah hal yang mengejutkan memang, Naruto begitu tertarik dengan dunia Faishion, menurutnya penampilan seseorang akan menunjukkan sebuah kelas tersendiri di matanya.

Slurpp

Teh hangat di pagi hari serta sebuah koran lokal di tangan Naruto, menghiasi paginya menikmati musim semi yang terjadi di Kyoto saat ini.

" Tampaknya anda sedang bersantai, Naruto-sama ! " ucap Zetsu yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakannya mengalihkan Perhatiannya.

" Hm, kau memiliki kabar penting Zetsu ?" Tanya Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Zetsu di di belakannya.

" yahhhh, Ada sebuah organisasi teroris yang terbentuk dari kumpulan makhluk-makhluk Superior dan legendaris, mereka menamakan diri sebagai **Khaos Brigade. "** Jelas Zetsu menyampaikan informasi penting ke pada tuannya.

" Khaos Brigade..." Ulangnya penasaran.

" Hm, mereka terdiri dari beberapa golongan Teroris, " Lanjut Zetsu

" kau tau tujuan Organisasi itu? " Naruto bertanya sambil meletakkan Koran di meja yang ada di depannya.

" Entahlah, aku belum bisa mengkonfirmasi tujuan mereka, yang pasti pemimpinnya akan membuatmu sedikit terkejut mendengar namanya " jelas Zetsu

" Siapa dia? " Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" **Ouroboros Dragon "** Ucap Zetsu yang membuat Naruto berbalik seketika menghadapnya karena terkejut mendengar julukan Dewa Naga **ophis.**

" Untuk apa **Infinited Dragon God** membentuk sebuah organisasi, bukan kah dia tidak peduli dengan dunia ini, dia hanya peduli terhadap celah dimensi ? Tanya Naruto tanpa ekspresi, namun dibalik pernyataannya dia sedikit terkejut.

" Menurutku, dia mengumpulkan orang kuat untuk mengusir **Great Red** dari Gap Dimensi " Ucap Zetsu menyampaikan pendapatnya yang mendasari terbentuknya Organisasi Khaos Brigade.

Pendapat Zetsu memang masuk akal, di mana semua orang tahu, bahwa Ophis hanya punya satu tujuan yakni mengusir Gread Red dari rumahnya, namun masih ada sebuah hal yang mengganjang pikiran Naruto.

" Apa kau Tahu , siapa saja anggota mereka ? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Aku baru bisa mengkonfirmasi Fraksi Old Satan, Fraksi Stray Magician, Fraksi Hero, dan banyak lagi makhluk-makhluk legendaris lainnya " Jelas Zetsu pada tuannya.

" Hm, jika mereka terdiri dari makhluk dan golongan yang di buru, pasti mereka memiliki tujuan selain Great Red " ucap Naruto yang masih penasaran, karena tidak mungkin mereka akan mengikuti Ophis begitu saja, apa lagi golongan Iblis Mou Lama yang terkenal akan ke egoisan dan harga diri yang tinggi dari mereka, hal itu sedikit mustahil mereka di pimpin makhluk selain Rasnya, walaupun itu Sang Ketiadabatasan sendiri.

" Anda benar, Fraksi Old Satan pasti bertujuan untuk menurunkan pemerintahan Mou sekarang dan Fraksi pahlawan Sangat membenci makhluk suprsnatural lainnya, dan ini sedikit membuatku bingung bagaiman fraksi yang tidak saling menyukai bersatu atas sebuah organisasi. " Jelas Zetsu kepada Naruto yang terlihat memijat pelipisnya,.

" Haaaaahhhh,,, membahas mereka membuatku pusing Zetsu, aku akan berjalan-jalan mengunjungi tempat Kuno di kota ini , aku ingin kau merubah penampilanmu dan menemaniku. " Ucap naruto yang berjalan keluar di ikuti Zetsu yang telah mengambil bentuk manusia.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto terlihat berjalan di halaman sebuh kuil tua yang di penuhi pohon bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, di samping Naruto berdiri seorang remaja 15 tahunan berambut hijau dengan kimono hitam khas Kyoto, mereka berdua menikmati Keindahan warna-warni alam berpadu satu dengan bangunan kuil bewarna tua, menciptakan perpaduan warna yang kontras. Naruto begitu takjub akan keindahan halaman kuil **Sanjusangendo,** salah satu kuil kuno Buddha yang terletak di bagian Timur Kyoto.

Tak mengherankan kenapa begitu Banyak wisatawan yang mengunjungi Kuil ini apa lagi hari libur seperti ini, Kuil ini begitu indah dan menakjubkan,tak salah menjadi warisan dunia yang tercatat oleh lembaga UNESCO.

" Zetsu, apa kau tau ! Kenapa kekkai di tengah kota kemarin menghilang?, bukankah di sana tempat para petinggi Kyoto! " Ucap Naruto pelan pada remaja berambut hijau di sampingnya.

" Hm, aku lupa memberitahukan Anda, bahwa kemarin di adakan pertemuan pemimpin Youkai dengan Dewa Shinto, lagi pula itu bukan tempat para petinggi Youkai " Jelas Zetsu pada tuannya sambil memainkan Smartphone di genggamannya.

" Maksudmu ?," Ucap Naruto heran.

" Sebenarnya Pusat ibu kota Kyoto terletak di Dimensi yang berbeda, dan salah satu jalan ke sana adalah lewat portal khusus yang berada di kuil **Ginkaku-ji** , " Jelas Zetsu pada tuannya yang hanya di balas anggukan.

" Permisi ! " Suara di belakan mereka menghentikan langkah ke duanya dan berbalik melihat tiga gadis berumur 17 tahun tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Ada apa Ojou-chan? Tanya pria berambut hijau pada ke tiga gadis di depannya.

" kami boleh berfoto dengannya ! Tidak " Ucapnya menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang telah berbalik memunggungi mereka.

" _haahhhh,,, lagi-lagi muncul gadis bodoh ,"_ Batinnya yang sedikit kesal berbalik ke arah mereka,

" Hm, " Ucapnya singkat mengiyakan permintaan mereka.

Selama perjalanannya dengan Zetsu ke kuil ini, Naruto sudah beberapa kali bertemu wanita yang ingin sekedar berfoto dengannya.

.

.

Berdiri 1001 Patung kannon atau Dewi kasih sayang menghiasi bangunan utama kuil suci Sanjusangendo , ribuan patung yang di terbuat dari kayu Cemara, Naruto harus mengakui bagaimana bangsa Jepang terdahulu memahat begitu sempurna ribuan patung kannon yang berjejeran, tepat di tenga aula berdiri patung sang Dewi, sebuah patung besar yang terdiri dari 1.000 tangan dan 11 kepala.

" Ini luar biasa, namun aku yakin Hasirana mampu membuat yang lebih hebat dari ini ," Ucap Zetsu yang berdiri di samping tuannya.

"Hm, kau benar!, namun ini di buat dengan memahat kayu oleh manusia terdahulu, sebuah karya yang terlihat sempurna" ucap Naruto menyaksikan Ribuan patung kannon yang berjejeran dalam kuil, dirinya harus di buat kagum, bagaimana keahliaan penduduk terdahulu memahat patung dari kayu.

" Setelah ini kita akan ke mana lagi, Naruto-sama ? " Tanya Zetsu melihat tuannya yang selesai mengagumi patung tersebut dan berjalan keluar bangunan kuil.

" Kuil **Fushimi Inari Taisha** " jawab Naruto berjalan santai meninggalkan kuil yang diikuti Zetsu di belakannya.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Zetsu telah sampai ke lokasi Kuil Fushimi Inari Taisha, menurut sejarah kuil ini di bangun untuk menghormati Dewi Padi, **Inari**. Tak heran kebanyakan pengunjung kuil ini adalah para petani yang datang untuk berdoa memohon berkah dari sang Dewi.

Di jalan masuk kuil terlihat deretan Torii ( Gerbang Kuil ) berwarnah merah menyala menyambut ke datangan Ke duanya di Kuil Suci Shinto ini. Torii ini adalah sumbangan dari banyak perusahaan di Jepang kepada kuil Inari, yang diyakini tempat bersemayamnya dewa padi dan hasil cocok tanam.

Di bagian dalam kuil terlihat ratusan patung-patung rubah yang memakai pakaian Miko merah dan putih tersusun Rapi di berbagai sisi kuil, yang menambah daya tarik tersendiri dari setiap pengunjung kuil suci ini.

Naruto tengah berdiri di dalam kuil memandangi sebuah patung Kitsune besar yang berdiri tepat di tengah kuil, sedangkan Zetsu yang asik memotret keindahaan kuil menggunakan Smartphone yang entah dari mana di dapatnya.

Deg

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran rombongan Youkai memasuki bagian dalam kuil, namun suatu hal yang membuatnya terkejut bahwa salah satu diantaranya memiliki Chakra yang hampir tak terbatas, tanpa berbalik melihat mereka Naruto tahu, salah satu di antaranya adalah pemimpin fraksi Youkai.

Tap tap tap

Seorang Wanita Cantik berambut pirang mengenakan pakaian gadis kuil terlihat memasuki Kui Fushima Inari, di sampingnya berdiri gadis kecil yang hampir menyerupainya, serta 12 Laki-laki mengawal ke duanya memasuki Kuil.

.

" Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu pemimpin Youkai di tempat seperti ini ," Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik melihat orang yang di maksudnya, serta senyum palsu terukir di bibirnya.

Ucapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian mereka, sontak membuat para pengawalnya bertindak waspada.

" Ucapanmu sungguh tidak sopan pada Yasaka-sama, makhluk rendahan, " kata Salah seorang pengawal sang pemimpin Youkai, namun hanya di balas senyum Meremehkan oleh Naruto.

Dirinya tahu, Bahwa makhluk setengah Youkai di sini hanya di pandang sebelah mata dan dianggap makhluk rendah oleh Youkai murni lainnya, hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum misterius.

" Wahh, , Anda memiliki pengawal yang tidak sopan Yasaka-hime " Ucap Naruto asal memandang sosok wanita menggairahkan di depannya, Namun hanya tatapan tajam yang di dapatkannya membuat dirinya melebarkan senyumnya.

" Jaga panggilanmu pada Yasaka-sama, bangsat! " ucap Salah satu pengawal yang berlari diikuti 3 pengawal lainnya menghunuskan pedang ke arah Naruto.

Deg

Bruuaakkk

Keempatnya tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan Naruto saat menatap mata merah indah targetnya dan langsung ambruk di lantai kuil. Hal itu sontak membuat pengawal lainnya terkejut dan mengawasi Naruto yang masih tersenyum bodoh.

" Siapa kau ?, dan apa maksudmu melukai pengawalku? " Ucap Yasaka memandang tajam remaja tampan di depannya, dirinya begitu terkejut ketika melihat Pemuda Raven melumpuhkan empat pengawalnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

" _Pemuda ini hanya menggunakan ilusi melumpuhkan mereka, namun ilusi ini bukan jenis Youjutsu, Orang ini bukan remaja sembarangan !"_ Batinnya sedikit waspada melihat Naru _to_.

" Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto, dan aku hanya sedikit melindungi diri " Ucap Naruto santai yang membuat para pengawal lainnya berniat menyerangnya.

" Kaliann berhenti, ambil teman kalian dan tinggalkan kami di sini" Ucap Yasaka kepada para pengawalnya.

" Tapi Yasa.. "

" Pergilah !, dan serahkan ini padaku. " Perintah Tegas Yasaka memotong protes pengawal setianya.

" Ha'i, Yasaka-sama, " Ucap mereka serentak sambil membukuk dan berjalan membawa empat rekannya yang tidak sadarkan diri meninggalkan pemimpinnya beserta putrinya.

Sepeninggalan para pengawalnya, Yasaka mulai berbicara,

" Walaupun kau Cuma Hybrid-Youkai, namun aku tahu kau bukan makhluk semberangan, Chakramu begitu kuat" Ucap Yasaka menatap tajam sosok remaja Tampan di depannya.

" _Chakranya sangat berbeda dan sangat kuat "_ batinnya merasakan tanda tangan energi Naruto.

" Hm, Anda memang pantas mendapat posisi pemimpin Youkai, Yasaka-hime, " Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

" Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di kota ini, Jadi apa yang kau inginkan,?" Ucap Yasaka sedikit santai.

" _Kekuatan spiritualnya begitu luar biasa, pantas dirinya merupakan pusat Leyline yang menopang tanah Kyoto! "_ Batin Naruto sedikit kagum merasakan bagaimana besarnya kekuatan Kyubi.

" Yahh, ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke Kyoto, dan apa aku salah mengunjungi Rasku sendiri ! " Ucap Naruto santai membalas ucapan Kyubi.

" Hm, ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk mengobrol, aku harap kau bisa menemaniku minum teh! " kata Yasaka menawarkan.

" Ini sungguh sebuah kesempatan luar biasa bisa menerima ajakan Kencan dari **Great Youkai** ," Balas Naruto menggoda yang sukses mempuat pemimpin Kyoto merona,

" A-apa yang kau ucapkan Naruto-san ? " Ucapnya sedikit gagap, ini pertama kalinya ada seorang remaja yang menggodanya, biasanya orang yang bertemu dengannya akan membungkuk hormat.

Yasaka dan putrinya berjalan keluar dari kuil yang diikuti Naruto di Belakan mereka untuk menuju ke sebuah kafe terdekat.

" _Dunia ini di penuhi berbagai Ras dan Mitologi, sepertinya aku harus menuruti perkataan Zetsu, tunggu... !_ Batinnya terhenti ketika baru ke pikiran dengan asisten pribadinya.

" Dimana si bodoh itu ? " Gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

" Siapa yang anda maksud Naruto-san ? " Tanya Yasaka yang tiba-tiba berbalik mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Ahhh, aku menca.. "

" Aku di sini ,Naruto-samaaaaa "teriakan Zetsu berlari menuju Naruto.

" Hehehe. Siapa dia Naruto-sama?, dan kita akan kemana ?, Bisik Zetsu yang telah berada di samping Naruto.

" Kau ikut saja! " Ucap Naruto tanpa ekapresi berjalan mengikuti Yasaka dan putrinya yang telah berada sedikit jauh.

.

.

" mungkin kau telah mengenalku, namun ada baiknya kita memperkenalkan diri, namaku Yasaka,pemimpin Fraksi Kyoto dan ini adalah Putriku, Kunou ." Ucap Yasaka memperkenalkan diri dan putrinya.

" Haloo, " Sapa Putri Yasaka.

" Halo juga Ojou-chan " balas Zetsu ceria, sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Saat ini mereka ber-empat termasuk Zetsu berada di sebuah kafe tradisional menikmati Teh khas Kota Kyoto.

" Hm, Ak.."

" Anda boleh memanggil saya Zetsu, Yasaka-sama dan Ojou-chan. " Ucap Zetsu ceria memotong ucapan Naruto yang sukses membuat sang empu mendesah kesal, namun Naruto sudah memaklumi hal itu ketika Zetsu sedang bersemangat.

" Aku Uchiha Naruto " Perkenalan Naruto singkat, namun sedikit membuat Yasaka terkejut dan waspada mendengar nama lengkap remaja di depannya.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Pemimpin Youkai, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Sun Wukong benar-benar ingin membuat namanya di kenal di dunia supranatural.

" Apa hubunganmu dengan **The Ghost of Uchiha ?** Tanya Yasaka waspada menggenggam tangan putrinya.

" Haaaahhhh,,, jadi benar julukan itu sudah sedikit terkenal yah " Ucap Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

 **The Ghost of Uchiha** , adalah sebuah julukan yang di berikan oleh Sun Wukong Pada Naruto, julukan tersebut di berikannya karena prestasi Naruto yang di tunjjukan telah mencapai kelas **Daiyoukai** , merupakan kelas para Youkai yang telah menunjukkan kemampuan untuk menyaingi **Ultimate-Class Devil**. Naruto tidak berharap bahwa hal itu telah menyebar luas hingga ke telinga pemimpin Youkai sendiri, meskipun masih belum ada yang tau sosok dan nama sebenarnya, setidaknya dirinya sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu, karena tidak ingin para maniak petarung datang menantangnya.

" Aku tidak pernah menyangka sosok Hantu Uchiha begitu sangat muda dan tanpan! " Kata Yasaka santai, setelah di rasa sosok di depannya tidak punya niat bermusuhan.

" Kuharap anda sedikit merahasiakan ini, aku tidak ingin melakukan pertarungan bodoh dengan makhluk gila lainnya " Ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi, yang di balas anggukan oleh Kyubi.

" Jadi, kau bekerja di fraksi mana Naruto-kun? Ucap Yasaka lembut dengan akhiran Kun di panggilannya untuk Naruto.

" Kami tidak bekerja dan bergabung dengan fraksi manapun, Yasaka-sama, " Sela Zetsu menjawab ucapan Kyubi yang membuat Yasaka tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang sedang menikmati Teh yang di sajikan.

" Aku yakin, jika Fraksi lain tahu kau tidak memiliki Afilasi, mereka akan berlomba-lomba untuk merekrutmu menjadi bagian dari mereka ! Ucap Yasaka di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cangkir Teh di depannya.

Ucapan Yasaka membuat Naruto sedikit berpikir, bahwa hal itu memang benar, fraksi lain akan berusaha mendekatinya untuk bergabung dengan mereka, Naruto tahu bahwa situasi dunia Supranatural saat ini sedang memanas, di tambah munculnya Organisasi yang di pimpin Dewi Naga yang masih menjadi misteri. Hal itu membuat beberapa Fraksi akan memperkuat tentara mereka.

Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja, membuat Yasaka melanjutkan ucapannya,

" Aku hanya ingin menawarkan kerjasama antara kita,,,, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu jika ada yang mengancam Fraksi Youkai, begitu juga sebaliknya kami akan membantu jika kau ada masalah, bagaimana ? " Kata Yasaka menawarkan sebuah kerjasama antara Naruto.

" Itu sebuah tawaran yang bagus, bukan begitu, Naruto-sama ? Ucap Zetsu setuju dengan tawaran Yasaka.

" Yahh, itu adalah Tawaran yang cukup menarik, bagaimanapun juga aku termasuk Youkai, namun Anda tahu sendiri bukan, aku menyukai petualangan dan itu membuatku tidak mungkin selalu tinggal di sini. " Jawab Naruto

" Itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, Naruto-kun. Yang terpenting kau bisa membantu kami! " Kata Yasaka tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Kunou yang telah tertidur di pangkuannya.

" Hm, akan ku lakukan sebisaku, Yasaka-hime. " Jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya dan di balas Senyum bahagia oleh Kyubi.

" Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!, dan besok salah satu pemimpin Fraksi Iblis, Leviathan. Akan mengunjungi Kyoto guna membangun sebuah kerja-sama antara Fraksi Youkai, saya harap kau punya waktu untuk datang mendapingiku. " Kata Yasaka.

" Itu sungguh permintaan menggiurkan bisa mendampingi sosok pemimpin menggairahkan seperti Anda," Ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Ratu Youkai di depannya, yang sukses membuatnya memerah.

" B-baiklah, besok datanglah ke Istana jam 9 pagi, dan sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang, Naruto-kun " Kata Yasaka yang masih sedikit merona sambil berdiri menggendong putrinya yang tertidur.

" Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-kun " Ucap Yasaka tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto sebelum berjalan keluar.

" Ini mungkin keputusan terbaik Anda saat ini, Naruto-sama " Ucap Zetsu setelah kepergian pemimpin Youkai.

" Hm, bergabung dengan Fraksi Youkai adalah sebuah keputusan yang paling tepat Zetsu, " Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mulai berdiri dari kursinya.

" Aku lapar Zetsu, waktunya menikmati hidangan Obanzai,khas Kyoto! "Ucapnya melangkah keluar yang di ikuti Zetsu di belakannya.

.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat, menandakan pergantian waktu antara siang dan malam di salah satu kota di Jepang, yakni Kyoto. Tepat di atas sebuah bukit, Naruto dan Zetsu duduk menikmati pemandangan seluruh penjuru Kota, embusan angin malam di puncak bukit meniup surai hitamnya dan menambah kesan tenang bagi Naruto.

" Huufffttt,,, " desahan lelah terdengar dari bibirnya tatkala beberapa pikiran mengganjal kepalanya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu di antara ke duanya tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar di mulut salah satunya, sampai Zetsu memecah keheningan malam,

" sejak kecil , Madara-sama telah tumbuh merasakan kengerian sebuah perang yang terjadi terus-menerus, dia kehilangan leluarga dan saudaranya akibat perseteruan abadi Senju dan Uchiha, hal itu membuatnya bercita-cita untuk menciptakan perdamaian tanpa peperangan , dia yakin bahwa jika seluruh Negara Elemental di taklukkan di bawah nama Konoha, dirinya percaya bahwa Seluruh bangsa Elemental akan bersatu tanpa terjadinya peperangan lagi, namun itu hanyalah sebuah keyakinan dan impian yang terkubur bersama jasadnya. " Ucap Zetsu panjang menceritakan mimpi penciptanya, dirinya berharap bahwa Naruto bisa belajar dari perjiangan hidup ayahnya untuk masa depannya.

" Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan hidupku sendiri Zetsu, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam diriku . " kata Naruto pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Hal itu seperti yang di rasakan oleh Madara-sama sejak meninggalkan Konoha dan Klannya, namun dirinya juga tak pernah mengerti akan itu." Ucap Zetsu yang membuat Naruto menatapnya penasaran.

" Maksudmu ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Namun, Madara-sama mulai mengerti ketika dirimu lahir..." Ucap Zetsu juga menatap tuannya, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,

" Sekuat apapun seseorang, pasti membutuhkan yang namanya cinta, itulah yang ku pelajari dari Madara-sama, meskipun beliau tidak pernah menunjukkannya bagaimana pentingnya Anda untuknya, namun aku yakin beliau sangat menyayangimu dan selalu ingin melindungimu. " Kata Zetsu yang membuat Naruto memejamkan mata mengingat kembali memori sewaktu ayahnya masih hidup. Bagaimana sosok Madara yang memberinya pelatihan begitu gila, bagaimana Ayahnya selalu memasang wajah datarnya, bagaimana beliau merawatnya tumbuh menjadi sosok petarung yang sempurna. Namun dirinya sadar, semua itu untuk di lakulan ayahnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari Makhluk lainnya.

Zetsu yang melihat tuannya menunduk memejamkan mata memutuskan untuk pergi, dirinya tau bahwa saat ini tuannya ingin sendiri dan tak ingin di ganggu.

Kadang terlintas di benaknya, untuk apa dia hidup di dunia ini ?, apa tujuannya?, dia hanya yakin sebuah takdir akan menuntun jalan hidupnya, dia tinggal menunggu, kemana takdir akan membawa langkah berikutnya.

Uchiha, sebuah klan di anggap klan kutukan, klan kebencian, klan yang haus akan kekuasaan, klan yang begitu sombong dengan kekkai Genkai Sharingan , mereka selalu merasa yang terhebat akan hal itu, dirinya merasa hal itu benar, terkadang dirinya juga sering merasa tak terkalahkan dengan mata Merahnya.

"Huuuffftt.." Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulutnya, perkataan dari makhluk yang tercipta dari kehendak ayahnya membebani pikirannya.

Tap tap tap

" Apa aku menggagumu ? " Ucap tiba-tiba seseorang yang melangkah mendekati si rambut Raven dari arah belakan.

" Apa yang kau inginkan pak tua ? " Balas Naruto tanpa menglihkan pandangannya.

" Salah satu kemampuan Senjutsu, adalah mampu merasakan semangat seseorang, jadi katakan padaku, apa yang membebani perasaanmu saat ini ?" Ucapnya yang ikut mendudukan diri di samping Naruto.

" Itu bulan Urusanmu, "balas Naruto ketus yang mendapat tawa dari orang di sampingnya.

" Hahaha...

" Kau sungguh polos dan egois, Gaki." Ucapnya setelah menghentikan tawanya.

" saat aku melihatmu bersama gadis penyihir itu, Kau membutuhkannya, namun ke egoisanmu sebagai Uchiha menutupi semua perasaanmu, kau tidak sadar bahwa hatimu menginginkan dirinya, namun kau baru menyadari semua itu ketika semuanya telah terlambat, Tohka telah menjadi bagian dari Iblis dan kau hanya berpura-pura merelakan dan merasa kau bisa hidup tanpa dia. " Lanjutnya melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya tanpa membalas ucapannya.

" Harga dirimu sebagai Uchiha akan selalu membuat sebuah penyesalan jika kau tidak bisa membuka mata melihat sekelilingmu, sekuat apapun seorang Makhluk, mereka pasti membutuhkan makhluk lainnya, " Ucapnya lagi.

" Mungkin kau benar ! " Ucap Naruto pelan memikirkan ucapan simple Youkai Saru di sampingnya.

" Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini? " Lanjutnya lagi.

" Hm, Saat ini ada sebuah organisasi Teroris yang terdiri dari kumpulan makhluk kuat, Organisasi ini mampu melenyapkan satu fraksi dengan mudah jika meraka mau, " Ucap serius sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sun Wukong.

" Apa maksudmu adalah Khaos Brigade ? " Ucap Naruto menebak ucapan Sang Sage kera.

"Jadi kau juga sudah tahu ?, Zetsu benar-benar hebat untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang masih terbilang rahasia, " Kata Sun Wukong memuji bawahan Naruto.

" Hm, Apa kau tahu tujuan mereka ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Meraka masih menjadi misteri untuk saat ini, namun aku menduga Dewa Hades memiliki tempat khusus di organisasi ini ! " Ucap Sun Wukong.

" Apa yang di inginkan sang Dewa kematian bergabung dengan organisasi ini " ? Ucap Naruto yang sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Dewa Hades, menurut rumor Hades masuk dalam kategori sepuluh makhluk Superior terhebat di dunia, hal itu membuat Naruto penasaran, apa tujuan Dewa sekelas Hades dengan Organisasi ini.

" Kabar itu belum jelas, itu hanya sekilas dugaanku saat ini. Di sana juga ada salah satu keturunanku, namanya **Bikou** , dia adalah cucuku yang paling berbakat, jika kau bertemu dengannya, ku harap kau menangkapnya dan membawanya kepadaku ," Kata Sun Wukong serius.

" Akan ku ingat, jadi apa yang membuatmu sebenarnya datang menemuiku ?, aku yakin itu bukan sekedar Khaos Brigade !" balas Naruto.

"Hahahaha... Kau benar, aku mendengar kau bergabung dengan Fraksi Youkai, jadi datang menemuimu un... "

Ucapan Great Monkey terhenti, ketika langit di atas mereka tercipta robekan Dimensi raksasa dan perlahan seekor Naga hijau keluar dari portal tersebut terbang menuju ke duanya.

" Jadi dia maksud Kera tua ! " Ucapan menggelegar dari naga tersebut menatap Naruto.

" um,yahhh,, dia akan menjadi mitra barumu, **Yu-Long** ." Balas Sun Wukong kepada Naga di depannya, yang dapat di lihat dari bentuknya, dia adalah Jenia Naga Asia, memiliki tubuh seperti ular yang memiliki empat kaki tanpa Sayap.

" Apa maksudmu pak tua ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran akan maksud Sun Wukong.

" ahahaha... Mulai saat ini Yu-Long akan menjadi partnermu , Gaki " Ucap Sun Wukong pada Naruto.

Ucapan Sun Wukong sedikit membuat Naruto heran, apa maksudnya, dia akan menjadi mitra dengan **Mischievous Dragon** , yang merupakan salah satu dari **Five Great Dragon Kings**.

" Karena aku percaya kau akan menjadi Pasang legendaris dengan Yu-Long, sekaligus untuk membantu melindungi para Youkai, karena aku tidak selalu ada untuk melindungi mereka dari ancaman luar, dan aku percayakan Fraksi Youkai padamu mulai dari sekarang, " Ucap Sun Wukong mendongak menatap Naruto yang telah berdiri.

" Hm,, ini sebuah kehormatan besar bisa bekerjasama dengan salah satu Raja Naga," Ucap Naruto menatap Yu-Long yang telah merubah ukurannya menjadi Naga Hijau mini.

" Hohoho,, Kakek tua ini telah bercerita tentangmu gaki, dan yah,,, aku bisa merasakan energi luar biasa terpancar darimu " Ucap Yu-Long yang telah berada tepat dj hadapan Naruto. Dengan salah satu kemampuan spesialnya, Yu-Long mampu merubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi seukuran paha Naruto.

" Ku harap kau berhati-hati Gaki, dia begitu memcintai makanan manusia " Ucap Sun Wukong sebelum menghilang dari ke duanya, yang membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingun dengan ucapan Kera Tua itu.

" Sebagai pertemuan pertama, mencicipi masakan Hamo Kyoto adalah yang terbaik, Gaki !" Ucap Yu-Long yang terlihat Antusias.

" Hm, "

" _Jadi ini maksud Pak tua itu,! "_ Batin Naruto yang entah kenapa merasa akan memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan Partner barunya.

Naruto kemudian menciptakan portal di sampingnya dan mulai masuk yang di ikuti Mini Yu-Long di belalannya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto terlihat berdiri di depan sebuah Tori besar yang terletak di Kuil Ginkaku-ji, setelah melakukan rutinitas paginya, yakni melakukan latihan kecil di pagi hari, Naruto memutuskan untuk menepati janjinya untuk menemui pemimpin Kyoto.

Saat ini Naruto terlihat mengenakan Kemeja Ungu yang di hiasi jubah hitam di belakannya, Celana Kargo hitam yang di sampingnya terselip Kusanagi, serta sepasang sarung tangan hitam menutupi telapak tangannya.

" _Ku harap Zetsu bisa menjaga Naga bodoh itu, "_ batinnya memikirkan Yu-Long yang tadi pagi menghilang entah ke mana.

Melangkah perlahan memasuki portal khusus di depannya, sedetik kemudian Naruto tiba di suatu tempat seperti kota kecil, beberapa detik Naruto hanya diam memandang sekelilingnya, terlihat sebuah Jalan setapak sepanjang 200 meter di depannya dengan Hutan lebat di masing-masing sisinya.

Tap tap tap tap

" Siapa Kau ?" Ucap tegas suara tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan kecil Naruto.

Terlihat 10 Youkai berbagai jenis muncul di depannya, dengan pakaian prajurit coklat yang di kenakannya, Naruto berasumsi bahwa mereka adalah petugas penjaga gerbang.

" Aku Naruto, dan saya di sini atas undangan Khusus Yasaka-sama, " Ucap Naruto sesopan mungkin tidak ingin membuat kekacauan dengan para penjaga.

" Ahh,, Yasaka-sama telah mengingatkan kami akan kedatangan Anda, dan silakan ikut saya ke istana." Ucap Salah satu pengawal yang memiliki kepala harimau ,berbadan seperti manusia yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan mengikuti langkah Penjaga tersebut di belakannya.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju Istana, Naruto bisa melihat berbagai jenis Youkai ditemuinya melakukan aktivitas layaknya manusia biasa, Tempat ini hampir seperti kota biasa pada umumnya, hanya di bedakan dengan bangunan-bangunan Kuno dan Energi spiritual kental terasa di kota ini. Sebuah bangunan besar layaknya Istana ke kaisaran Jepang Kuno kini berada di depannya, Puluhan Penjaga di tempatkan di beberapa Sudut Istana, Naruto yakin bahwa bangunan ini adala Istana Nijo, tempat tinggal Pemimpin Kyoto, Yasaka no Kyubi.

Srettt

" Masuklah !, Yasaka-sama telah menunggu di dalam " Ucap Penjaga tersebut memperailahkan masuk, sebelum berjalan kembali ke Germang gaib Kyoto.

Tap tap

Naruto melangkah pelan memasuki Istana sambil mengamati ke indahan arsitektur istana Nijo, setelah melangkah sedikit jauh ke dalam, Naruto berhsil melihat Yasaka duduk di sebuah kursi emas yang telah menunggunya.

" Ahh, akhirnya kau datang, Naruto-kun, Silahkan duduk ! " Ucap Yasaka tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang mengambil tempat duduk di delannya.

" Istana ini benar-benar indah ! " kata Naruto yang telah duduk.

"Hm, Istana ini telah berumur ribuan tahun, ku harap kau menyukai yang kau lihat, " Kata Yasaka tersenyum.

" Hm, jadi perwakilan Fraksi Iblis belum tiba ?"Ucap Naruto sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Mereka sepertinya akan tiba sebentar lagi , bagaiman kalau kita berkeliling Istana sebentar sambil menunggu mereka ,! " Ucap Yasaka menawarkan tur untuk melihat bagian-bagian Istana Nijo yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Yasaka mulai berdiri melangka pelan di ikuti Naruto di belakannya untuk memperlihatkan keindahan kediaman besarnya.

 **:::sampai dsini aja dlu, Gue dah ngantuk bner, gue ngk bsa mikir lagi, jadi...**

 **...::::::TBC:::::...**

 **... Maaf jika ad yg kcewa ama chap ini, krna gue nulisnya bner tergesa" ,,hehehe**

 **... Di chap brikutnya, aku janji bakal seru kok.**

 **... Gue ngk tau mau blng ap lg, aku hanya minta dkungan pra sobat/sobit sklian melalui Review untk mmberi sya smangat nglanjutin fic ini dgn cpat..**

 **... See U next Chp...**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAMER **: NARUTO by MASASHI KISIMOTO - HIGHSCHOOL DXD by ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Warning ! :**

 **Thypo, Gaje, bahasa hancur, kalimat garing, amburadul, semi-cannon, OOC, dan sebagainya.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Mysteri, Romance, Friendship, Drama, DLL.**

 **Rating : M untuk amannya aja.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan Review bro n sist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

... Sorry upnya telat, hehehe. Gue Lagi serius main Clash Royale..

... Makasih yach, yang udah sukung fic sampah gue.

... Dan jangan lupa Add FB gue bro " Muh Syaedir fhytto "

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan khusus di Istana Nijo, tempat kediaman pemimpin Kyoto tengah terjadi pertemuan antara Pemimpin Youkai dengan salah satu Mou Iblis.

Yasaka yang di dampingi Naruto selaku tuan rumah duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang perwakilan Fraksi Devil, orang pertama terlihat seperti gadis seumuran Naruto, dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat ke ekor kembar dan mata Ungu cerah, serta memiliki tubuh loli dan payudara besar, dia adalah **Serafall Leviathan** , seorang Mou bergelar Leviathan dari fraksi Iblis.

Yang ke dua seorang pria berumur sekitar akhir 20an duduk di samping Mou Leviathan, yang memiliki penampilan, rambut coklat sedikit panjang di sertai tubuh tinggi kekar, serta memakai pakaian Samurai hitam, dia adalah **Souji Okita,** Ksatria dari **Sirzerchs Lucifer,** sekaligus mantan kapten Youkai dari unit pertama dari Shinsengumi, pasukan polisi khusus di Kyoto selama periode shogun-an. Dia adalah salah satu pedang terbaik dari Shinsengumi, satu-satunya yang menguasai Tennen Rishin-Ryu, sebelum bergabung dengan kebangsawanan Sirzerchs.

Kehadiran mantan tentara Youkai, Souji Okita, dalam mengawal Mou Leviathan dalam pertemuan dengan Fraksi Youkai membuat Naruto berpikir, bahwa Iblis memang memiliki sifat manipulatif dan licik, menggunakan mantan Youkai penting untuk memuluskan persetujuan kerjasama mereka.

.

" Tentu fraksi Iblis tahu, bahwa kami Ras Youkai tidak pernah berurusan dengan makhluk luar Kyoto, jadi apa alasan Iblis ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan kami. " Ucap Yasaka santai pada ke dua tamunya. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa wibawa Yasaka memang pantas mendapat gelar Pemimpin Youkai.

" Kerjasama ini bukan maksud kami untuk mendapat bala bantuan ketika fraksi kami sedang dalam kondisi berperang Yasaka-chan, namun kami hanya ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan damai dari kedua fraksi. " Ucap Serafall dengan Nada serius, meskipun Mou yang satu ini selalu menunjukkan sifat ceria dan kekanak-kanakan, namun kali ini dia mengerti tempatnya sekarang.

" Hm, aku bisa menjamin anggota Youkai tidak akan bertindak merugikan fraksi Iblis, kecuali jika anggota kalian yang memulainya," Ucap Yasaka dengan sedikit nada Intimidasi.

" Yah, kami tahu, namun kami kesini, bisa di bilang akan mempererat hubungan Iblis dan Youkai ,kami dari fraksi Iblis siap membantu Fraksi Youkai ketika mengalami masalah," balas Leviathan mengutarakan maksud fraksinya.

" Itu terdengar cukup bagus bagi Fraksi kami, namun tidak mungkin Fraksi Anda akan memberikan bantuan Cuma-Cuma, jadi apa yang kalian juga inginkan dengan Kami. " Sela Naruto membalas ucapan Serafall.

" Seperti ucapan Umm, ,"

" Naruto " singkat Naruto.

" Yah, seperti ucapan Naru-chan, kami menginginkan Fraksi Iblis bisa mengunjungi wisata Kuno yang ada di Kyoto, serta pertukaran di bidang pengetahuan dan sihir, " Jelas Permpuan terkuat Underworld sambil mengedipkan mata pada Naruto.

" Itu adalah sebuah Kerjasama yang cukup menggiurkan bagi kami, secara pribadi aku akan menerimanya, namun selaku pemimpin Youkai, aku tidak bisa memutuskan hal seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuan Dewan petinggi Kyoto lainnya" Jawab Yasaka mengutarakan ketertarikannya, namun keputusan hal politik seperti ini harus melalui rapat para petinggi Youkai lainnya.

" Yah, kami akan menunggu hasil keputusan Youkai, bukan begitu Souji-chan ? " Kata Seraffal sambil bertanya pada Pria di sampingnya.

" Ha'i, Sera-sama !, lagipula aku akan sungguh merasa senang bisa membantu fraksi yang telah mebesarkan namaku." Balas sang pemain pedang terhebat di Uderworld. Yang membuat Kyubi tersenyum bisa melihat Kapten tentara Kyoto lagi.

'' Saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik Souji-kun !" Ucap Pemimpin Kyoto tersenyum.

" Sungguh kesempatan langka, bisa bertemu sang Ksatria terhebat underworld, Souji Okita. " Sela Naruto Tersenyum memandang Orang yang di maksunya.

" Ini juga sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu wielder pedang legendaris Kusanagi " Balas Souji tersenyum juga melirik sekilas pedang yang bertengger di pinggang Naruto.

" Dan ini juga sebuh momen langka bagiku bisa bertemu dengan pemuda tanpan sepertimu, Naru-chan. Hihihi.. " Ucap Leviathan dengan nada ceria.

" Ketampanan Naruto-kun memang tak ada tandingannya, bukan begitu Sera-chan ?, hihihi... " Ucap Yasaka yang juga ikut menggoda Naruto. Sedangkan sang empu hanya memandang malas ke duanya.

" Kau benar Yasaka-chan, ku harap Naru-chan ingin menjadikanku istrinya, hihihi" Balas Serafall menggoda Naruto.

" Hoo, Tanpaknya kau harus bekerja keras Sera-chan, Naruto-kun adalah milik Kyoto "Balas Yasaka yang membuat Sang pemimpin loli cemberut.

" Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha mendapatkan, Naru-chan ," Ucap Gadis cantik Underworld,Serafall.

" Kau tidak akan bisa meletakkan tanganmu padanya, Sera-chan. " Yasaka membalas sengit ucapan gadis bergelar Leviathan.

" kita lihat saja Nanti, Yasa-chan " Balas Serafall tak mau kalah.

.

Sedangkan ke dua lelaki yang mendengar perdebatan ke duanya, sedari tadi telah meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mereka sadari.

" Kadang aku tak mengerti dengan Wanita, menurutku mereka makhluk paling menyebalkan," Ucap Naruto yang sekarang berada di halaman belakan Istana meninggalkan perdebatan bodoh ke duanya, dengan Souji di sampingnya menikmati keindahan Taman Istana.

" Hahahaha... Aku juga kadang tidak mengerti dengan mereka, jika kau ingin menyalahkan sesuatu, Salahkan wajahmu yang menarik minat mereka, Naruto-san !, Ucap Souji dengan senyum menepuk pundak Naruto.

Tidak heran mengapa Souji Okita sampai mengatakan hal itu pada si rambut Raven, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan otot yang berbentuk menambah kesan Sexy pada wanita, di tambah rambut hitam sedikit panjang dan bagian belakan diikat, serta Wajah begitu tampan yang di wariskan oleh ayahnya membuat Naruto begitu sempurna di mata kaum Hawa.

" Haaahhh,,, membahas tentang wanita membuatku pusing." Ucap Naruto dengan Nada Malas.

Souji mendengar ucapan Naruto tersenyum kecil, dirinya sedikit tertarik dengan Remaja ini, ketertarikannya bukan dari segi penampilan, namun hal yang membuat sedikit tertarik adalah, pemuda ini bukan orang sembarangan, mengingat dirinya mendampingi langsung sang pemimpin Kyoto dalam pertemuan penting, itu menunjjukan bahwa anak ini di pilih oleh Kyubi bukan hanya sekedar penampilan, ditambah remaja bernama Naruto ini hanya setengah Youkai, sekaligus Wielder Kusanagi. Hal itu menunjukkan pemuda di sampingnya bukan makhluk sembarangan, di samping itu Chakranya berbeda dengan Youkai lainnya dan terasa sangat kuat dan besar.

" Sepertinya kau menguasai Kenjutsu ? !" Ucap Souji mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto.

" Seni berpedang adalah kesukaanku sejak kecil, bagiku seorang pengguna pedang melambangkan pria sejati !" Ucap Naruto santai menjawab ucapan Ksatria Lucifer tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah taman.

" Bunga sakura adalah bunga di antara bunga, seorang Ksatria adalah pria di antara pria. " Ucap Souji tersenyum dengan kalimat penuh makna yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" Seorang pria bisa saja mengacuhkan tubuhnya, tapi jangan pernah membuang harga dirinya." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

" Hahaha.. Kau benar-benar menarik Naruto-kun, jika kau ada waktu, aku harap kita bisa menunjukkan pertarungan seorang Pria, " Ucap Sang Ksatria penuh semangat yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Mouuu,,, Naru-chan, kau jahat meninggalkan Sera-chan,hiks,,hiks,,! Ucap tiba-tiba gadis berpakain penyihir dari arah belakan ke duanya dengan tangisan bodoh menurut Naruto.

" Sera-sama, sepertinya kita harus segera kembali, " Ucap Souji cepat untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari Leviathan yang datang bersama Yasaka.

" Tapi Souji-chan, ak..."

" Sera-sama, bukankah Anda telah membuat janji dengan Sona-chan,! Balasnya memotong ucapan Serafall.

" Kau benar Souji-chan, aku tidak ingin So-tan menunggu," Ucapnya cemberut.

" Baiklah Yasa-chan dan Naru-chan, kami harus segera pulang " Lanjutnya sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

" Sampai ketemu lagi Naru-chan !" Ucapnya mengesipkan mata pada Naruto sebelum ditelan lingkaran sihir.

"haaahhhhh..." helaan Nafas berat keluar dari Naruto setelah Mou Levithan dan Souji menghilang. Hal itu membuat Yasaka tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah bosan Naruto.

" Aku yakin kau lapar,Naruto-kun.!" Ucap Yasaka di balas anggukan oleh Naruto Sebelum membalik tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakan istana yang di ikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

" **Enton : Yasaka no Magatama "**

Sebuah energi berbentuk tiga magatama dari api berwarna hitam muncul di tangan Naruto, berputar kencang layaknya kincir angin.

 **Bbboommmmmmm**

Benda yang tadi berada di tangannya, di lempar ke depan sejauh 50 meter dan menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat serta Asap tebal.

Huuasshhh

Setelah debu bersih tersapu oleh angin, terlihat sebuah kawah cukup luas akibat jutsu Destruktif Naruto di tengah hutan rimbun.

" Tekhnik ini begitu memakan banyak Chakra tanpa menggunakan Mode Sennin " Gumam Naruto yang melihat dampak dari serangannya, menimbulkan kawah raksasa, serta sisa-sisa api berwarna hitam yang tersebar didalam.

Ini adalah salah satu jutsu yang coba di kembangkan oleh Naruto tanpa harus mengaktifkan mode Sussano'o. Yasaka Magatama, merupakan tekhnik yang hanya bisa di gunakan dalam Mode Human Sussano'o, namun Naruto mampu menggunakan tekhnik tersebut tanpa mode Sussano'o dengan menciptakan variasi Yasaka Magata dari elemen bara/ Enton ditangannya.

Tekhnik ini Menggunakan banyak Chakra, di karenakan pengguna harus mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan untuk membuat bentuk magatama dari energi kehidupan, serta Amaterassu sebaga bahan utama dalam menciptakan jutsu ini.

" Sebuh Jutsu yang bersifat meledakkan target dan membakarnya sampai menjadi debu, sungguh sebuah jurus Destruktif yang hebat, " Ucap Zetsu yang berada di samping Naruto mengawasi latihannya.

" Hm, namun masih menggunakan banyak Chakra ." Balas Naruto berjalan ke sebuah pohon besar untuk beristirahat.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah hutan rimbun Yang lumayan jauh dari ibu kota Kyoto, untuk berlatih meningkatkan kemampuan, yang menurutnya masih jauh di bawah ayahnya.

Duduk dalam posisi Lotus, membuktikan Naruto saat ini sedang bermeditasi, untuk mengumpulkan kembali chakranya sehabis latihan tadi.

" Apa para fraksi Shinto telah tahu, bahwa aku adalah Wielder Kusanagi saat ini ? " Ucap Naruto tanpa membuka matanya kepada Zetsu yang ada di sampingnya.

" Saya juga belum tahu akan hal itu, namun aku menduga, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukan orang yang mencuri pusaka mereka Naruto-sama,! Ditambah Utusan Iblis kemarin telah melihat Anda bersama Kusanagi, " Jelas Zetsu pada tuannya.

" Menurutmu !, apa yang harus ku lakukan ketika mereka datang untuk meminta Kusanagi kembali ? " Tanya Naruto meminta saran dari Zetsu, karena tidak menutup kemungkinan fraksi Shinto akan datang untuk Kusanagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Narutolah yang mencuri Pusaka Legenda Fraksi Shinto.

" Aku tidak yakin mereka akan datang untuk mengambil kembali Kusanagi, mengingat bahwa saat ini Kyoto merupakan kota utama yang menganut ajaran mereka, di tambah Anda juga telah bergabung dengan Fraksi Kyoto " Jawab Zetsu yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto juga berpikir akan hal itu, dimana Fraksi Shinto telah mengatakan, bahwa Kyoto sekarang dibawah Naungan mereka, yang artinya jika ada Mitologi lain yang berniat meletakkan tangan mereka pada kepercayaan penduduk, maka di pastikan Dewa-dewa jepang akan turun tangan akan hal itu.

Di tambah Kusanagi merupakan salah satu Pedang Suci, yang memiliki semangat Yamata no Orochi, hal itu membuktikan bahwa hanya orang-orang yang di pilih oleh Kusanagi sendiri yang mampu mencabutnya dari sarungnya, dan Naruto telah membuktikan bahwa Kusanagi sendiri telah memilihnya.

Naruto yakin akan hal itu ketika dirinya merasa bahwa Kusanagi telah menyatu dengan semangatnya, namun bagaimanapun juga Fraksi Shinto adalah pemilik asli mereka, walaupun Kusanagi telah memilih Naruto sebagai tuannya.

" Kita kembali, zetsu." Ucap Naruto yang telah berdiri dan menciptakan portal teleportasi dan melangkah pelan masuk diikuti Zetsu.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu setelah rapat keputusan yang di lakukan oleh para petinggi Youkai, guna memutuskan persetujuan kerjasama yang di tawarkan oleh pihak Fraksi Iblis, dan Yasaka telah mempercayakan Dokumen, hasil keputusan petinggi Fraksi Youkai kepada Naruto untuk di serahkan pada pihak Devil.

Dan di sinilah Naruto, berdiri di atas Naga hijau, Yu-Long yang sedang melayang terbang di atas kota Kuoh, dengan sihir Khusus yang digunakan Yu-Long menutupi tubuhnya, membuat Manusia biasa tidak mampu melihat mereka.

Pihak Iblis menjadikan Kota Kuoh sebagai tempat pertemuan untuk menyerahkan hasil keputusan Youkai, dan besok adalah hari yang telah di janjikan oleh ke dua pihak.

Menurut pengetahuan Naruto tentang Kuoh, kota ini merupakan wilayah ke kuasaan Klan Gremory dan Sitri, yang membuat Naruto mengerti kenapa kota ini akan di jadikan tempat untuk memberikan hasil keputusan Youkai, mengingat bagaimana kota ini di huni langsung oleh kedua Heires gremory dan Sitri.

" Hey, Gaki ! " Panggil Yu-Long yang terbang bebas di atas Kota Kuoh pada Naruto yang berdiri di atas kepalanya.

" Hm, " Balas Naruto singkat.

" Kau tahu, Kota Kuoh begitu terkenal dengan Ramen spesialnya, dan sepertinya kita harus mencari kedai Ramen spesial itu terlebih dahulu. "Ucapnya yang membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin melihat obsesi Yu-Long pada makanan.

" _Bagaimana Naga bodoh ini tahu tentang jenis makan yang ada di kota ini "_ Batinnya memikirkan bagaimana bisa Makhluk ini tahu jika ada ramen spesial di sini.

" Hm, kita harus mencari pen... "

 **Shhhooooottt**

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika ke duanya merasakan serangan **Demonic Power** melesat ke arahnya.

 **Kkabboommm**

Serangan kejutan tadi berhasil di hindari oleh Yu-Long berkat insting tajamnya sebagai Salah satu Dragon Kings, namun serangan itu melesat kebawah menghantam bangunan sekolah SMP sampai benar-benar hancur, beruntung hari sudah malam sehingga ke adaan sekolah sedang sepi.

Naruto dan Yu-Long menatap tajam pelaku yang menyerang mereka, sosok itu melayang bebas tak jauh dari Naruto mangenakan Armor putih bersinar di sertai sayap Mekanik lebar.

" **hakaryuukou** " Ucap Yu-Long memandang tajam sosok yang menyerangnya, yang ternyata adalah pemilik Longinus **Divine Dividing**.

" Apa yang kau inginkan Hakaryuukou ?" Tanya Naruto memandang datar orang yang berpakain logam di depannya.

" hahahaha... Ini sungguh keberuntunganku bisa bertemu dengan **Mischievous Dragon** , " Ucapnya sambil tertawa gila.

" Sebaiknya kau pergi, jika tidak ingin mati, Hakaryuukou ?" Ucap tegas Yu-Long yang membuatnya tertawa lagi.

" Namaku Vali, dan bertarung dengan makhluk kuat adalah tujuan hidupku, maka dari itu bertarung lah denganku " Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dalam ledakan kecepatan menuju ke duanya.

Naruto yang melihat Vali melesat ke arahnya segera menarik Gunbai spesial dari punggungnya.

" **Futon : Daittopa "**

Ayunan Gunbai milik Naruto menghasilkan hembusan angin kuat yang memaksa tubuh Vali terlempar ke belakan sebelum mencapai ke duanya.

" Yu-Long !" panggil Naruto pada Naga yang ditungganginya.

Yu-Long yang mengerti maksud Panggilan Naruto segera melesat cepat menjauh dari area pemukiman penduduk kota, untuk menghadapi Vanishing Dragon dengan Leluasa.

Vali yang telah mempertahankan tubuhnya dari hempasan angin yang di ciptakan Naruto melihat ke dua lawannya terbang menjauh segera menyusul mereka.

" Kalian pikir kalian bisa kabur, huh? " Gumamnya mengejar ke duanya yang terlihat ingin melarikan diri.

Naruto dan Yu-Long saat ini telah berada di atas sebuah bukit yang jauh dari pemukinan kota Kuoh.

" Sebaiknya kau membuat kekkai !, Aku akan sedikit menguji kemampuan Hakaryuukou." Ucap Naruto yang melompat di puncak sebuah pohon menunggu ke datangan Vali, sedangkan Yu-Long segera menjaga jarak dan menciptakan kekkai hijau raksasa mengurung ke duanya.

.

Saat ini Naruto berdiri di puncak pohon memandang datar Sosok yang di selimuti Armor putih,

" Ku dengar kau di juluki sebagai Hakaryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa, kalau begitu buktikan padaku kalau itu benar !" Ucapnya menatap sosok yang melayang di depannya dengan Sharingan yang telah aktif.

" Haha... Kalau begitu puaskan hasrat bertarungku ! " Ucapnya seketika menghilang menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan Dewa.

Whuss

Naruto terpaksa melompat ke tanah mengghindari pukulan Vali yang hanya mengenai tanah kosong.

Naruto Sadar pertarungan di udara akan merugikannya, sehingga memancing Vali untuk bertarung di darat.

Inang dari Albion yang melihat Naruto berada di bawah, segera meluncur memberikan pukulan lagi pada Naruto.

Buuaagghhhh

Tinju berkekuatan Naga di tahan oleh Naruto menggunakan Gunbainya, tidak berhenti di situ gunbai tadi mulai bersinar dan tiba-tiba melemparkan Vali menjauh.

[ **Kipasnya mampu mengembalikkan serangan Vali ]** Ucap Suara Albiaon dari sayap Vali.

"Aku tahu Alb.." Ucapan terhenti ketika Naruto muncul di depannya mengayunkan Kusanagi,

Namun Vali berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke atas dan mencoba membalas dengan memberikan tendangan untuk mengenai kepala Naruto, tapi Naruto lebih sigap menahannya dengan Gunbai.

Hal itu membuat Vali harus menjaga jarak dengan Naruto, dirinya tau bahwa Gunbai lawannya sangat merepotkan untuk bertarung jarak dekat.

" **Katon : gokakyou no jutsu"**

Baru saja mengambil posisi mundur, Vali harus di suguhi bola api melesat ke arahnya.

" **Devide. Devide. Devide. Devide "** Suara mekanik dari punggung Vali mengeluarkan suar aneh yang membuat serangan Naruto sepenuhnya lenyap,

Dengan kemampuan membagi dari Sacred Gear,Divide Dividing, Vali mampu membagi serangan Naruto sampai lenyap tak bersisa.

Setelah Api sepenuhnya menghilang sebelum sampai ke arahnya, Vali harus di kejutkan lagi ketikan Naruto muncul di depannya mengayunkan Kusanagi,

Craaasshhh

" Arrrrggghhhh,, sial " Tidak cukup cepat untuk bereaksi, Vali harus merelakan bagian dadanya mendapat Luka goresan dari Kusanagi yang mampu menembus Armornya.

[ **Vali, itu Pedang Kusanagi** **tidak heran mampu menembus Armormu, jika bukan karena aku berada di dalam tubuhmu kau sudah mati akibat racun, yamata no Orochi ]** Ucap Albian melihat Vali sedikit merasa kesakitan.

" Cihhh,,, Pantas saja terasa panas, ," Ucap Vali merasakan perih di dadanya yang telah mengambil posisi cukup jauh dari arah lawannya.

[ **Pertarungan** **jarak dekat akan merugikanmu dengan adanya Kusanagi dan Kipasnya, di tambah di sangat ahli dalam pertempuran jarak dekat, Vali** ] Ucap Albion pada partnernya.

" Kau benar Albion, meskipun dia tidak memberikanku kesempatan menyentuhnya, namun aku akan tetap mengalahkannya. " Balas Vali terkesan percaya diri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto yang melihat Vali sudah sembuh dengan cepat , begitupun Armornya telah di perbaiki kembali, membuktikan bagaimana Albion memberikan ketahanan tubuh luar biasa pada Inangnya,

" _Dia mampu mempertahankan mode_ _ **Balance**_ _ **Breaker**_ _selama ini !, Apa dia benar-benar manusia biasa ? "_ pikir Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat Vali dalam Mode Balance Breaker,

Pikiran Naruto harus terhenti ketika Vali menciptakan Lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya, seketika puluhan Peluru-peluru kecil meluncur ke arahnya, dengan Sigap Naruto memposisikan Gunbai di depannya yang seketika tercipta Barrier kecil mengurungnya.

 **Shooot shooot shoot**

 **Booomm booomm booom**

Puluhan peluru energi menghujani barrier yang diciptakan Naruto menggunakan Gunbainya.

Setelah di rasa serangan Vali berhenti, Naruto perlahan menghilangkan Barrier dan asap di sekelilingnya.

" _Sial, dia ingin melawanku dari jarak jauh, " Pikirnya_ melihat Vali menyerangnya dengan sihir,

Naruto merasa di rugikan jika bertarung dengan Wielder Vanishing Dragon dari jarak jauh, hal itu memang tidak akan mampu menyentuh Naruto untuk membagi kekuatannya, tapi serangan yang di lakukannya akan membuang-buang tenaga melawan Artifak divine Dividing yang mampu membagi serangan lawan tanpa di sentuh.

Melihat serangannya gagal, Vali kemudian menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar di depannya, Energi Demonic Power bercampur energi Naga seketika muncul dibalik lingkaran sihir itu melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju ke arah Naruto.

" _Sial, "_ batinnya merasakan energi luar biasa yang terpancar dari serangan Vali melesat ke arahnya dan segera melompat turun ketanah.

Tap tap tap

 **Kabbooommmmm**

Ledakan maha dahsya menghancurkan setengah area yang di lingkupi Kekkai seluas 1 Km. Walaupun telah melompat ke tanah untuk menghindar, Namun dampak serangan berskala besar itu tetap menjangkau dirinya.

Sungguh kekuatan Luar biasa dari Longinus yang mampu menghancurkan pepohonan menjadi debu seluas 1 Km persegi ini.

Hutan yang tadinya di penuhi pepohonan sudah di pastikan menjadi tanah tandus, walaupun terhalangi oleh asap tebal yang membumbung tinggi.

" Tanpaknya dia tidak bisa menghiburku, Albion ," Ucap Vali melihat seranganya

[ **Benarkah, coba kau perhatikan baik-baik! ]** Perkataan Albion seketika mengalihkan pandangan Vali kearah Lawannya yang perlahan-lahan terlihat jelas dari balik debu.

Degg

" Apa itu, Albion! " Ucap Vali melihat Makhluk Astral raksasa dari balik debu yang telah menghilang.

[ **Aku Juga tidak tahu, yang jelas Makhluk itu melindunginya dari Seranganmu Vali ]** Ucap Naga putih pada Partnernya yang tiba-tiba menyeringgai Senang

" Ini bertambah menarik ,Albion ! " Ucapnya senang melihat Naruto yang baik-baik saja,setelah menerima serangannya.

 **[ Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Vali, sepertinya dia mulai serius, ]** Balas Albion yang merasakan peningkatan kekuatan Lawan partnernya yang di balas tawa gila dari Vali.

" Hahaha,,,, ini yang aku tunggu, Albion! " balas Vali tertatawa senang mendengar ucapan Naga Putih.

" _Pantas dia di kenal sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa, dia memiliki darah Iblis "_ Batin Naruto merasakan serangan Vali yang tercampur dengan Demonic Power Iblis dan kekuatan Albion, yang membuktikan bahwa Vali adalah makhluk setengah Iblis.

" Sekarang, waktunya serius ! " Gumamnya sambil menghilangkan Sussano'o di sekelilingnya dan segera melesat begitu cepat kearah Vali yang melayang cukup jauh darinya.

Vali sedikit terkejut melihat kecepatan lawannya yang bertambah cepat menuju arahnya, tak ingin membiarkan Naruto mendekat, Vali kembali menciptakan 10 lingkaran sihir sedang di depannya.

Naruto harus di buat kewalahan menghindari serangan berbasis sihir milik Vali, dengan terpaksa dirinya harus mengaktifkan Sussano'o kembali untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

" _Cihhh,,, Dia tak membiarkanku mendekatinya! "_ Batinnya sedikit kesal setelah berpijak kembali di tanah.

Seketika Vali terkejut merasakan kekuatan luar biasa berpusat pada Naruto,

[ **Senjutsu !, sebaiknya kau segera mundur,Vali. Kekuatannya meningkat pesat jauh ]** Kata Albion sedikit Khawatir merasakan Tekanan luar biasa dari si rambut Raven, Namun Vali terlihat melebarkan seringainya mendengar ucapan Albion.

 _ **[ Kekuatannya sekarang bukan lagi berada di Level Vali saat ini, Senjutsunya berbeda dan begitu kuat,.]**_ Pikir Albion merasakan Aura begitu kuat dan hangat disaat yang bersamaan.

Saat ini Naruto telah berada dalam Mode Sennin miliknya, hal itu menunjukkan bahwa Sacred Gear kelas Longinus bukanlah isapan jempol belaka sampai membuat Naruto menggunakan Mode terkuatnya.

 **Gooooooooooaaarrrrrrggggg**

Raungan menggelegar seketika terdengar dari dalam Kekkai yang membuat Vali terkejut melihat Makhluk Astral berwarna putih Raksasa yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" A-apa itu, Albion ?, " Ucap Vali sedikit ketakutan melihat bentuk perubahan Sussano'o Naruto, yang tadi hanya berbentuk setengah tubuh melindunginya kini telah menjadi sempurna lengkap dengan kaki, menyerupai Sosok Tengu yang berpenampilan samurai Jepang dengan sebuah pedang berada di tangan kirinya serta Sayap lebar terbentang di punggungnya.

 **[ Aku tidak Tahu makhluk apa itu Vali, Ya jelas kau bukan tandingannya sekarang . ]** Ucap Albion sedikit Khwatir merasakan Aura begitu mengerikan terpancar dari Makhluk Astral tersebut. Namun ego yang begitu tinggi serta sifat maniak bertarung dari partnernya, membuat Albion tahu, bahwa Vali saat ini tengah bahagia melihat kekuatan lawannya.

.

" _Inikah Susano'o sempurnanya ?, pancaran kekuatannya begitu kuat dan mengerikan, pantas Si Kera tua itu memberinya julukan khusus sebagai Hantu, kekuatan mengerikannya memang layaknya Hantu,! "_ Batin Yu-Long kagum yang berada di luar kekkai menyaksikan Makhluk Astral setinggi kurang lebih 70 Meter berdiri gagah di dalam kekkai ciptaannya.

" Aku tidak yakin bisa mempertahankan Kekkai ini lebih lama lagi, Naruto. " Teriaknya pada Naruto yang di balas anggukan.

.

Mendengar teriakan dari partnernya dari luar, membuat Naruto berinisiatif untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan secepatnya. Jika kekkainya lenyap sudah di pastikan akan menarik perhatian makhluk supranatural lainya yang merasakan pancaran kekuatan dari ke duanya.

Naruto saat ini melayang di dalam kepala Sussano'o bertindak mengendalikan gerakan makhluk ciptaannya untuk terbang ke atas.

" **Senpou : Katon: Goka Messhitsu "**

Sussano'o Naruto kemudian mulai menyemburkan lautan api dengan intensitas tinggi yang menyebar hampir keseluruh area dalam Kekkai berniat membakar Inang Dari Albion, dengan menggunakan Chakra Senjutsu, Naruto mampu meningkatkan daya Destruktif Jutsunya, hal itu membuktikan separuh Area di tutupi lautan api.

Jutsu api yang di ciptakan Naruto melesat bagaikan gelombang Tsunami api menuju arah Hakuryuukou yang terlihat takjub menyaksikan jutsu Lawannya.

Vali sadar, jutsu api pemusnah massal Naruto mustahil di hindari, walaupun dalam mode Balance Breakernya bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan Dewa, itu masih mustahil menghindari lautan api yang memiliki jangkaun sangat luas.

"[ Divide ] [ Divide] [ Divide] [Divide] [ Divide ] [ Divide] [ Divide] [Divide] [ Divide ] [ Divide] [ Divide] [Divide] [ Divide ] [ Divide] [ Divide] [Divide]"

Vali harus menggunakan kekuatan pembaginya untuk meniadakan serangan lawannya, namun belum sempat untuk benar-benar menyerap semuanya, dirinya harus segera terbang kesamping menghindari tebasan pedang raksasa yang berniat membunuhnya muncul dari balik kobaran api yang tersisa.

Dengan ketajaman penglihatan yang di berikan oleh Mangekyou, Naruto mampu melihat posisi Vali dan memanfaatkan kobaran api untuk menjatuhkannya dengan pedang besar Sussano'o.

Tebasan pedang Sussano'o terbukti begitu kuat ketika jalur tebasannya membuat tanah terbelah dan melubangi kekkai di belakan Vali yang berada cukup jauh.

.

" Bocah bangsat, ! " Umpatan kesal dari Yu-Long ketika Kekkai yang di ciptakannya terdapat lubang memanjang akibat efek tebasan Pedang Susaano'o Naruto. Yu-Long harus bekerja keras untuk menutupi lubang kekkai kembali.

.

Menghindari tebasan pedang besar Sussano'o, Vali harus di buat berhenti untuk mengagumi hasil ukiran dari tebasan pedang tersebut ketika Kepalan tangan putih Raksasa meninju tubuhnya dengan keras.

 **Bbuuuaaagghhh**

 **Bbooommm**

Memanfaatkan acara takjub Vali dari pedangnya membuat Naruto melepaskan pukulan kuat Susano'o yang berhasil mengenai tubuh makhluk Logam tersebut, yang membuatnya menabrak tanah dengan keras.

" Sialan !" Upat Vali kesal setelah menerima tinju dari Naruto sambil mencoba untuk berdiri kembali,

Armor di bagian dada dan kepalanya telah hancur akibat hantaman keras, kini terlihatlah wajah tanpan yang di bingkai Rambut putih kusam dengan noda darah di sekitar bibirnya.

Perlahan Aura putih mengerikan muncul mengelilingi Vali,

[ **Jangan** **bodoh Vali !, Jika kau menggunakannya, kau akan mati! ]** Teriak Albion merasakan bahwa partnernya ingin menggunakan mode terlarangnya, namun ucapannya tidak di gubris oleh Vali.

" **Aku, seseorang yang akan bangkit... "** Gumam Vali melantunkan sebuh mantra,

" **Sudah akan dimulaiSepertinya akan segera dimulai"** sebuah suara Anak-anak, orang tua dan wanita terdengar dari arah Vali.

[ **Hentikan, Vali !]**

 **.**

" Gawat ! ,Narutooo !, cepat hentikan dia ! " Teriakan Yu-Long dari luar kekkai mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

.

" **Kedua Naga Langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan..."**

" **Memang selalu seperti itu, apapun yang terjadiItu tidak benar, setiap saat memang selalu seperti ini"**

" Sial, dia ingin memasuki mode **Juggernaut Drive,** " ! Gumam Naruto terkejut melihat Vali melantungkan sebuah mantra mode terlarang.

" **Aku tertawa pad... "**

" **Doton : Kengan No Jutsu "**

Lantunan mantra yang di lafalkan Vali terhenti ketika Naruto muncul di depannya mengarahkan pukulan berlapis tanah menghantap tepat di dadanya.

Bbbuuuaakkkk,

Whuusss booommmm

Pukulan Naruto berhasil menghentikan Vali dari menggunakan mode terlarang Divine Dividing dan membuatnya terlempar jauh .

" Naruto !, Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, beberapa tanda tangan sihir menuju kesini. " Ucap Yu-Long yang telah berada di dekat Naruto dengan tubuh Mininya yang di balas anggukan dan segera pergi dengan portal di dekatnya.

[ **Kau tidak apa-apa, Vali** ] Ucap Albion khawatir melihat kondisi menyedihkan partnernya.

" Cihh, Kemana mereka Albion ? " tanya Vali yang perlahan berdiri meskipun tubuhnya terluka parah.

[ **Mereka telah pergi, dan sebaiknya kita juga cepat pergi dari sini ]** Jawab Albion merasakan beberapa orang akan tiba yang di jawab anggukan oleh Vali serta menciptakan tekhnik teleportasi di bawah kakinya sebelum menghilang.

.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Vali, dan Yu-Long. Muncul dua lingkaran sihir Khas merah dan biru yang mengeluarkan beberapa anak remaja mengenakan pakaian Sekolah.

" A-apa yang terjadi di sini? " Ucap gadis berabut merah yang baru tiba melihat pemandangan di depannya,

" Rias !, Sepertinya baru saja terjadi pertarungan di sini." Balas Gadis berkacamata memandang area seluas 2 km yang tadinya adalah hutan lebat kini berubah menjadi tanah gersang dan berlubang, serta sisa api yang masih menyala.

" T-tapi, siapa yang bertarung sampai menimbulkan kehancuran seperti ini? " Ucap Bocah berambug Coklat takjub.

" Dragon ! " Ucap singkat salah satu gadis loli berambut putih yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arahnya.

" Ara ara, ara, ,,,tanpaknya Koneko-chan bener !, aku bisa merasakan sisa energi Naga di sini. " Tambah sosok gadis montok berambut Dark-Blue.

[ **Albion ]** Suara dari tantangan bocah berambut Coklat tersebut mengalihkan perhatian merah.

" Apa maksudmu, Draig? " Tanya Anak bernama Issei tersebut.

[ **Dia adalah rivalmu, Si Putih ]** balas Draig pada partnernya.

" Jadi Hakuryuukou !," Ucap Gadis berambut merah, Rias Gremory.

" Menurut informasi, Hakuryuukou berada di Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh! " Jelas gadis berambut hitam berkacamata, Sona Shitori atau Sitri.

" Jadi siapa Lawan Hakuryuukou ini, Kaichou ?" tanya laki-laki disampingnya, Genshirou Saji.

" Entahlah, lebih baik kita melaporkan ini ke dunia bawah !" Ucap Sona yang di balas anggukan oleh lainnya sebelum menghilang.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO by MASASHI KISIMOTO - HIGHSCHOOL DXD by ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Warning ! :**

 **Thypo, Gaje, bahasa hancur, kalimat garing, amburadul, semi-cannon, OOC, dan sebagainya.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Mysteri, Romance, Friendship, Drama, DLL.**

 **Rating : M untuk amannya aja.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan Review bro n sist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..** **Maaf baru Up guys lagi banyak ke sibukan nich dan ada sedikit masalah dengan kekasih .. Kwkwkw.**

 **..** **Tinggalkan Review yach jika suka, agar aku bisa sedikit semangat lanjutin ficnya.**

 **..** **Jika ada prtnyaan pribadi atau apalah bisa lwat inbox Facebook kok, Fb gue ' Muh Syaedir Fhytto' . Add yach, terutama yg cewe kalau ada.. Muahahaha...**

 **..** **Dan maaf lw banyak Typo, gue mlas ngeditnya N langsung baca aja Guya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur menyinari Kota Kuoh, di salah satu kamar penginapan terlihat seorang remaja berumur kurang lebih 18 tahun mulai membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk retinanya.

Masih teringat jelas dengan pertemuannya dengan Hakuryuukou tadi malam yang berlanjut pertarungan. Dirinya masih sedikit lelah dari hal itu, namun dirinya harus bangun untuk bertemu MoU Leviathan memberikan dokumen kesepakatan dengan Fraksi Kyoto.

Sretttt

Kemunculan Zetsu di dekat tempat tidur mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang perlahan duduk.

" Ada apa, Zetsu ?" Tanya Naruto memandang Asistennya.

" Ini tentang Hakaryuukou " Ucapan Zetsu.

" Namanya Vali, lebih tepatnya Vali Lucifer, sekaligus cucu kandung purta Sang Bintang Fajar, **Rizevim Livan Lucifer** ," Lanjut Zetsu yang sedikit membuat Naruto terkejut mendengar orang yang di lawannya tadi malam bukan hanya sekedar pemilik Divide Dividing, namun juga adalah keturunan langsung dari Lucifer.

" Dia memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi **Super Devil** dengan darah Lucifer dan Longinusnya " Kata Naruto pelan mendengar penjelasan Zetsu.

" Anda benar ! " balas Zetsu.

" Kemana, Yu-Long ? Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Dia sedang jalan-jalan menikmati makanan di kota ini, Naruto-sama " jawabnya yang membuat Naruto mengerti, bagaimana kecintaan Naga hijau itu terhadap jenis makanan.

Perlahan Naruto mulai bangun dari tempat tidur menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di tubuhnya akibat pertarungannya dengan Vanishing Dragon tadi malam.

Karena jadwal pertemuannya dengan Leviathan adalah jam 5 sore nanti, Naruto masih punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati kota Kuoh sebelum bertemu dengan Serafall di kafe yang telah di tentukan.

Sehabis melakukan ritual mandinya, Naruto mengenakan celana jeans abu-abu pendek yang di kombinasikan dengan kaos putih dan jaket hitam berkerah tinggi tak di kancing serta sebuah sepatu kets hitam, sebelum melangkah keluar penginapan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar kota.

Saat ini Naruto berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan Kota Kuoh, terlihat sirambut Raven sedang memilih dan mencoba kacamata di sebuah Stand khusus aksesoris kacamata hingga dirinya tertarik dengan sebuah Kacamata Ungu gelap.

" Itu terlihat begitu sempurna untuk Anda! " Ucap seorang gadis pegawai Toko melihat Naruto mengenakan sebuah kacamata dengan senyum manis.

" Hm, Saya pilih yang ini !" Katanya melihat harga Kacamata sambil menyerahkan sebuah Card ATM sebagai alat pembayaran pada Kasit tersebut.

" Terima kasih, silahkan mampir lagi ,Tuan !" Ucap Sang pegawai toko menyerahkan kembali Card ATM Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata pada Naruto.

Melihat tingkah sedikit menggoda gadis di depannya membuat Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan menjauh. Baginya hal itu sudah biasa ketika seorang gadis yang di temuinya sering menggodanya entah itu Hanya kedipan mata ataupun ucapan menggoda yang di tujukan untuknya, namun Naruto lebih suka mengabaikan mereka dengan cara menjauh ataupun memberikan tatapan tajam.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 02:00 siang, yang artinya Naruto masih punya waktu tiga jam untuk bertemu Mou Leviathan memberikan hasil keputusan fraksi Kyoto mengenai perjanjian kerjasama dengan Devil.

Saat ini dirinya tengah berjalan di sebuah lorong sepi karena dari tadi dirinya merasa seseorang telah mengawasi dan mengikutinya.

Tap

Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sambil tersenyum misterius sebelum menghilang dengan Shunsin.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang gadis Loli berpakaian sekolah Tingkat atas berambut putih sedang bersembunyi di pagar sebuah rumah kosong, mengawasi seorang remaja berambut raven.

Gadis bermahkota putih tersebut terkejut ketika orang yang sedari tadi di awasinya menghilang dari pandangannya.

" _kemana dia? " Pikirnya_ melihat soaok tersebut menghilang.

" Kau tahu, menguntit orang sembarangan itu tidak baik, Neko-chan ! " Ucap suara tiba-tiba dari arah belakannya yang sukses membuatnya terlonjat laget.

" Siapa kau?, dan apa yang kau lakukan di kota ini? " Ucapnya waspada terhadap orang yang tadi telah diawasinya kini muncul tiba-tiba di belakannya.

" Aku bukan siapa-siapa !, dan aku di sini tak ada urusannya untukmu " Balas Naruto tanpa ekspresi memandang gadis kecil di belakannya.

" _Jadi anak ini adalah Nekomata berjenis Nekoshou, salah satu jenis yang hampir punah. "_ batinnya merasakan aura youkai gadis kecil di depannya bercampur aura iblis.

Naruto dapat memastikan, bahwa gadis loli ini adalah iblis reinkarnasi dari salah satu keluarga Gremory atau Sitri.

" Kau juga Nekomata? " Tanya waspada gadis Neko tersebut.

Menurut rumor, bahwa spesies Nekoshou memiliki kemampuan luar biasa pada penggunaan Senjutsu serta indra yang begitu tajam, Namun jenis Nekomata ini adalah yang terlangka dan hampir punah.

"Hm, aku spesies Nekomata biasa, berbeda denganmu yang tergolong paling langka, lagi pula aku hanya setengah manusia." Jawab Naruto santai menanggapi ucapan gadis berambut putih di depannya.

" Tapi kau memiliki Chakra yang sangat kuat, berbeda dengan yang lainnya " Ucapnya yang mampu merasakan Aura luar biasa dari sosok Hybrid-Youkai di depannya.

" Woww,,, Kemampuan Sensorik dari Nekoshou memang luar biasa, aku kira itu hanya sebuah Rumor belaka, tapi sekarang aku percaya akan hal itu " Balas Naruto tersenyum melihat kemampuan sensor gadis di depannya, pasalnya hanya orang-orang sekelas Sun Wukong dan Yasaka yang mampu merasakan perbedaan Chakranya dengan Youkai lainnya, namun gadis ini juga mampu merasakannya dengan indra luar biasa dari jenis Nekoshounya.

" Aku ingin kau ikut denganku bertemu dengam Buchou! " Katanya sedikit tegas dan datar.

Gadis yang bernama **Koneko Toujou** ini tertarik dengan Sosok setengah Youkai di depannya, instingnya mengatakan bahwa orang ini bukan makhluk sembarangan dan majikannya akan senang hati merekrutnya menjadi bagian dari gelar bangsawanannya yang akan membantu dirinya di masa depan nanti.

" Maaf, Neko-chan!, aku punya urusan lebih penting! " Balas Naruto melangkahkan lakinya untuk menjauh dari gadis Loli tersebut.

" Tapi, ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan Buchou dan Youkai, makhluk sepertimu tak boleh berkeliaran di sini tanpa meminta izin pada fraksi iblis! " Ucap Koneko menghentikan langkah Naruto.

Tap

" Aku tidal punya kepentingan pada Kingmu, dan sampaikan padanya ' aku bukan ancaman untuk kalian ' " Kata Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menghilang dengan pusaran angin yang membuat Koneko terkejut dengan cara menghilang Naruto, pasalnya dia belum pernah melihat tekhnik teleportasi yang begitu mudah seperti itu.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Koneko memutuskan untuk pergi menyampaikan hal ini dengan Rajanya, dirinya berharap bahwa rajanya bisa merekrutnya menjadi bagian dari mereka, selain karena merasakan Chakra kuat dari Naruto, dia juga ingin memiliki teman dari ras Youkai sepertinya.

.

Saat ini Sirambut Raven terlihat berada di sebuah tempat Sablon pakaian khusus, entah untuk apa dirinya berada di tempat seperti ini,

" Lambang yang cukup menarik! " Ucap seorang Pria meneliti sebuah lambang berbentuk kipas dari remaja di depannya.

" Saya ingin lambang ini berada di belakan dan tanda koma-koma ini berada di depan! " Kata Naruto menjelaskan tentang pola sablon yang di inginkannya pada karyawan toko .

" Hm, sebuah desain yang unik, Naruto-san!, dan kemungkinan besar pesanan Anda akan jadi dalam waktu 3 hari." Ucap Pria tersebut tersenyum kearah Naruto.

" kalau bigitu saya akan ke sini tiga hari kedepan untuk mengambilnya " Balas Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria tersebut sebelum melangkah keluar dari Toko Sablon.

Hari telah menjelang sore, yang menandakan pertemuannya dengan Mou Leviathan akan tiba sebentar lagi ,hal itu membuat Naruto segera munuju ke kafe yang telah di tentukan oleh pihak iblis sebagai tempat pertemuan.

Karena tempat yang akan Naruto tuju sedikit jauh, dia memilih menggunakan taksi untuk sampai dengan cepat agar tidak terlambat. Sekitar 15 menit menaiki taksi akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan sebuah bangunan bertuliskan **Serafall's Cafe** , Naruto menebak bahwa Cafe ini adalah salah satu milik Mou Leviathan yang berada di dunia manusia, tidak heran mengapa semua keluarga Iblis memiliki kekayaan melimpah , karena rata-rata mereka memiliki perusahaan besar di dunia manusia.

Berjalan memasuki Cafe yang terlihat sedikit sepi, Naruto segera menuju ke sebuah kursi menunggu kedatangan Sang Leviathan, tak lupa memesan Secangkir Cappucino untuk mengobati rasa bosannya menunggu.

Sekitar 10 Menit duduk menunggu dengan di temani Secangkir minuman hangat, Naruto kemudian merasakan dua orang iblis melangkah masuk ke dalam Cafe dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Ke duanya terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah menengat atas, orang pertama adalah seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut hitam model bob , disampingnya adalah seorang gadis yang juga memakai kacamata serta berambut hitam panjang yang sampai lututnya.

" Apakah Anda utusan Youkai itu ?" tanya salah satu gadis tersebut yang telah berada di hadapan Naruto.

" hm, jadi Leviathan tidak bisa datang yach? " Ucap Naruto memandang ke duanya yang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

" Iya, Saya Sona Sitri dan di samping saya Tsubaki Sinra, Mou Leviathan tidak sempat datang, dia juga memiliki pertemuan penting dengan Mitologi Mesir, makanya dia hanya mengutus kami menemui anda, " Sona Sitri menjelaskan hal yang membuat Mou Leviathan tidak sempat hadir.

Mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, dia sendiri juga tahu, bahwa Mou Leviathan memiliki tugas berhubungan lansung dengan Fraksi lainnya.

" Pertemuan ini sebenarnya hanya untuk memberikan dokumen keputusan dari Fraksi Youkai, jadi kehadiran beliau mungkin tidak terlalu penting di sini " Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Dokumen berwarna coklat dari saku dimensinya dan menyerahkan pada ke dua gadis di depannya.

" hm, " Jawab gadis bernama Sona singkat menerima Dokumen tersebut.

" Jadi, apa kami bisa tahu nama Anda? " Tanya Gadis bernama Tsubaki dengan semburat tipis di pipinya, dirinya harus mengakui remaja laki-laki di depannya ini begitu tampan.

" Kalian bisa memanggilku, Naruto! " Ucap Naruto yang masih tanpa ekapresi.

" Salam kenal, Naruto-san! " Sapa Tsubaki yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Si Raven.

" Apa gadis Nekoshou itu salah satu dari anggota kalian? " Tanya Naruto ke pada gadis di depannya.

" Maksud Anda, Koneko ?" Balas Tsubaki memastikan.

" Aku tidak tahu namanya !, yang jelas dia gadis Loli berambut putih !" Kata Naruto sedikit menggambarkan orang yang dimaksud.

" Namanya Koneko !, Dia adalah Rook kebangsawanan sahabatku,Rias Gremory !" Jawab Sona menatap pemuda di depanya.

" Apa benar dia adik dari Kuroka? " Tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Iya, Dia adik dari Stray Devil paling di cari Underworld ! Apa kau punya hubungan dengannya? " Jawab Sona sedikit curiga dengan Naruto, pasalnya orang di depannya juga adalah Youkai Nekomata.

" Tidak, Bertemu orangnya pun belum pernah, aku hanya sering mendengar bahwa dia begitu mahir dalam Senjutsu! " Kata Naruto santai.

" Hm, dia pernah kehilangan kendali atas Senjutsu dan membunuh Tuannya! " Ucap Sona masih dengan wajah tembok.

" Dari mana kau menyimpulkan hal itu, bahwa dia membunuh tuannya karena kesalahan Senjutsu ! " Balas Naruto sedikit mempertanyakan ucapan gadis di depannya.

" Bukan kah penggunaan Senjutsu mampu membuat penggunanya gila jika tidak mampu menekan pengaruh alam !" jawab Heires Sitri menyampaikan pendapatnya.

" Kau benar!, tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk orang sekelas Kuroka yang berasal dari Spesies Nekoshou, mereka diberkati penggunaan Senjutsu alami yang mengesankan. Di tambah hanya dengan perbuatan satu orang membuat satu Spesies dibantai oleh fraksi kalian! " Ucap Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Sona tak mengerti akan kalimat terakhir yang di katakan Naruto.

" Jadi, petinggi kalian menyembunyikan hal itu pada iblis muda seperti kalian !" Ucap Naruto menatap tajam ke dua sosok di seberang meja.

" Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan, Naruto-san !" Ucap Sona penasaran tentang apa yang di sembunyikan petinggi fraksi mengenai Kasus Kuroka ini.

" Hoo , kau ingin tahu!, bahwa saat Kuroka membunuh Rajanya karena pengaruh kebencian Alam membuat para petinggi fraksi bukan hanya menjadikan Kuroka Stray Devil peringkat SS-Rank, namun mereka juga memutuskan untuk melenyapkan seluruh Jenis Nekoshou dengan alasan bodoh karena Senjutsu mengerikan mereka, bangsat! " Ucap Naruto dengan Emosi yang tak terbendung di setiap Kata-katanya.

Mendengar ucapan remaja tampan di depannya membuat ke dua pelajar Kuoh ini membulatkan matanya terkejut, pasalnya hanya karena perbuatan satu orang membuat ratusan nyawa tak bersalah menjadi korban dari fraksinya.

" Kau jangan bercanda!, mana mungkin fraksi kami berbuat hal sekeji in... "

" Bukan kah Iblis memang di kenal makhluk keji, dan kau bisa menanyan langsung pada saudaramu akan hal ini! " Ucap Naruto memotong Ucapan Sang Heires Klan Sitri di depannya.

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat sosok di depannya terdiam merenungkan ucapannya.

Sona memang dari Iblis kelas tinggi sebagai pewaris Klan Sitri, namun dirinya tahu bagaimana sombong dan liciknya fraksi iblis, namun dirinya tak menyangka bahwa fraksinya bisa berbuat sesuatu sekejam ini. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir apa benar yang di katakan pemuda di depannya adalah sebuah kebenaran .

" Satu lagi, mungkin aku akan sedikit tinggal lebih lama di kota ini, dan jangan khawatir aku hanya ingin menikmati kota ini ! " Ucap Naruto yang hanya di jawab anggukan ke dua gadis di depannya sambil berdiri berniat meninggalkan Cafe tersebut.

Se-pergian Naruto dari Cafe tersebut membuat sedikit suasana hening terjadi diantara ke dua gadis pelajar yang entah karena ke pikiran ucapan pemuda Raven tadi.

Sampai Tsubaki yang bergelar Ratu, mulai membuka suara saat melihat Rajanya terlihat berpikir serius.

" Apa yang akan Anda lakulan setelah ini, Kaichou ? "Tanya Tsubaki pelan, dia tahu bahwa saat ini Rajanya terbebani akan ucapan pemuda tampan bernama Naruto tadi.

" Setelah ini aku akan ke Underworld memberikan Dokumen ini dan mungkin besok aku tidak akan hadir di sekolah, Tsubaki! " Jawabnya yang di balas anggukan mengerti oleh Ratunya.

" Kita pulang, Tsubaki ! " Lanjutnya sambil berdiri.

" Ha'i, Kaichou !" Balas sang Ratu ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Rajanya keluar dari Cafe.

.

.

.

Bulan, merupakan satelit alami planet bumi yang mampu memantulkan cahaya matahari, benda langit yang akan muncul ketika waktu malam hari, seperti malam ini di sebuah kota yang berada di Jepang cahaya remang-remang rembulan menghiasi langit gelap di Kota Kuoh.

Saat ini Remaja berambut Raven terlihat tengah duduk di puncak salah satu gedung tertinggi di Kota Kuoh memandang keindahan sang rembulan.

Hembusan angin malam membuat surai hitamnya yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas Klan Uchiha seakan-akan menari ketika di terpa angin sepoi-sepoi.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu namun pandangnya tak pernah lepas dari keindahan rembulan sampai fenomena aneh terjadi di atasnya seperti langit tiba-tiba mengalami distorsi kecil sampai mengeluarkan makhluk hijau sepanjang satu setengah meter di atasnya.

" Sepertinya kau sedang melamun, Gaki !" Ucap Naga mini berwarna hijau yang tak lain adalah Yu-Long terbang santai mengitari tubuh Naruto.

"Hm, Bukan urusanmu! " Ucap Naruto datar kembali memandang bulan yang bersinar.

" Yayayaya,,, dan aku memiliki kabar penting untukmu !" Kata Yu-Long berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto dari Satelit bumi.

" Apa itu ?" Balas Naruto tanpa memandang Yu-Long yang telah melilit tubuhya tanpa merasa terganggu.

" Khaos Brigade terlihat mulai bergerak terang-terangan akhir-akhir ini !" Ucapnya yang sukses membuat Naruto menatap Wajahnya yang berada di sampingnya.

" Seperti apa pergerakan mereka ?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tertarik.

" Kau tau tentang Fraksi Hero ?"balas Yu-Long yang bukannya menjawab malah bertanya balik.

"Hm, Kumpulan manusia pilihan dan pengguna Sacred Geaer ! " Jawab Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Naga yang bertengger di tubuhnya.

" Pemimpin mereka bernama, Cao-cao. Wielder dari Ultimate Longinus, **The True Longinus** sekaligus mantan murid **Dewa Sakra**. !" Jelas Yu-Long yang membuat Naruto tertarik dengan Manusia bernama Cao-cao ini.

" Jika Dia pernah di latih langsung oleh Pemimpin Hindhu-Buddha sekaligus pemegan Longinus peringkat pertama, sudah di pastikan orang yang bernama Cao-cao ini patut di waspadai! " Ucap Naruto tersenyum misterius yang membuat Yu-Long bingung.

" Dua hari lalu Si Kera Tua itu mengkonfirmasi bahwa Cao-cao melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Dewa Hades yang entah apa tujuannya !" Jelas Yu-Long yang membuat Naruto mengangguk kepala.

" Kita hanya bisa menunggu mereka bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan apa tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya !" Ucap Naruto yang terlihat memejamkan mata.

" Yah,,, Dan sepertinya kita harus makan malam, eh !" Ucap Yu-Long sedikit bersemangat.

"Hm, " Balas Naruto singkat yang memang sedikit lapar serta ingin cepat-cepat istirahat. Dan menghilang dengan kobaran api bersama Yu-Long.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di hutan pinggiran Kota Kuoh untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya, yakni melakukan pemanas kecil dan berlatih mengasah kemampuan bertarungnya. Di temani Zetsu dan Yu-Long mengawasinya dari jarak sedikit jauh.

Terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri melakukan segel tangan rumit.

" **Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu "**

Sebuah benda kecil transparan berbentuk kerucut tercipta di tangannya yang perlahan ukurannya bertambah besar dan melesat seperti laser kedepan,

Shoottt

 **Bboooommmmm**

Area sepanjang 30 meter di depan Naruto kini tercipta kawah memanjang yang memiliki lebar 3 meter akibat jutsu elemen debu yang di ciptakan Naruto.

" Hoshh,,, hoshh, hosshh " Deru nafas kelelahan dari sang pembuat Jutsu yang mampu menghancurkan sesuatu ketingkat Molekul.

Walaupun sangat menguras Chakranya, Naruto tersenyum melihat hasil latihan kerasnya selama ini meski belum sepenuhnya dikatakan sempurna, tapi pencapain dan usahanya selama kurang lebih empat tahun ini bisa dikatakan berhasil untuk mewujudkan penggunaan **Jinton** yang menurut Ayahnya dan Zetsu, jutsu ini hanya bisa di gunakan oleh Nidaime dan Sandaime Tsucikage dengan menggabungkan dan menyeimbangkan elemen Angin, Tanah, dan Api untuk membentuk sebuah **Kekkai Tota**.

Menurut cerita Zetsu yang merupakan manifestasi dari ayahnya bahwa Elemen Debu atau Jinton mampu melenyapkan satu pulau menjadi debu jika berhasil menguasainya dengan sempurna.

" Anak itu selalu membuatku terkesan dengan kemampuannya ! " Gumam Yu-Long takjub dengan kehebatan Partnernya.

" Naruto-sama terlahir dengan bakat dan kemampuan luar biasa, dia adalah seorang parodigy sejati ! " Zetsu membalas ucapan Yu-Long yang terlihat terkesan dengan tuannya.

" Hm, Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan,Zetsu !" Ucap Yu-Long melirik makhluk putih di sampingnya.

" Apa itu ?" Balas Zetsu.

" Ini tentang matanya yang di sebut Sharingan, kau pasti tahu tentang bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan mata mengerikan seperti itu kan ? " Katanya penasaran dengan asal-usul Sharingan.

Yu-Long telah hidup ribuan tahun, namun baru kali ini dia bertemu dan melihat sebuah Mata yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa dan bukan dalam kategori Sacred Gear, tentu baginya itu adalah sebuah Misteri yang membuatnya penasaran.

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawab hal itu !, Jika Anda ingin tahu Tanyakan langsung pada Naruto-sama! " Ucap Zetsu yang membuat Naga mini di sampingnya sedikit kecewa.

Zetsu dan Naruto telah sepakat untuk tidak memberi tahukan siapapun perihal dunia elemental termasuk Sharingannya kepada Makhluk Supranatural lainnya.

" Baiklah !, Ku harap si Gaki itu menceritakannya Nanti. Dan katakan padanya jika dia mencariku ! , Aku pergi menikmati Ramen spesial " Katanya sebelum menghilang melalui portal dimensi meninggalkan Zetsu.

Setelah Naga Hijau tersebut pergi. Zetsu kemudian menghampiri tuannya yang sedang bermeditasi guna memulihkan Chakranya yang terkuras akibat penggunaan Jutsu tingkat tinggi yang di lakukannya.

" Apa kau telah menghubungi Sairaorg, Zetsu ! " Ucap Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran Zetsu di belakannya.

" Ya, dan Dia cukup senang mendengar Anda ingin mengunjungi Underworld! " blas Zetsu yang berdiri di samping tuannya.

"Hm," Singkat Naruto.

" Satu lagi !, Akhir-akhir ini tanpaknya Kota Kuoh telihat beberapa aktivitas makhluk Supranatural, Khususnya fraksi Malaikat Jatuh " Ucap Zetsu yang melihat Tuannya telah berdiri.

" Hm, Saat ini ke tiga fraksi dalam kondisi memanas, dan sepertinya kubu Da-tenshi terdapat seseorang yang ingin memicu terjadinya Great War ke dua! " Ucap Naruto yang perlahan berjalan untuk kembali kepenginapannya di ikuti Zetsu.

" Jika perang Fraksi Injil pecah, bukan tak mungkin hal itu akan di manfaatkan oleh Khaos Brigade untuk keuntungan mereka !" Ucap Zetsu yang mengekor di belakan Tuanya.

" Selama perang mereka tidak mengusikku, itu bukan urusanku Zetsu !" Ucap Naruto santai membalas perkataan Zetsu.

" Tapi, Bagaimana dengan Tohka-hime ?, bukan tidak mungkin dirinya akan ikut dalam perang jika fraksi Devil terdesak !" Balas Zetsu yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langlahnya.

" Hm, Dia akan selalu baik-baik saja !" Ucap Naruto pelan mengingat gadis yang pernah membuatnya merasakan perasaan Penyesalan, sebelum melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Mendengar Ucapan pelan dari Tuannya, Zetsu memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara Karena dia tahu bahwa saat ini tuannya sedang tidak ingin berbicara.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang Remaja berusia 18 tahun Berjalan pelan dalam gelapnya malam menyusuri sebuah jalanan sepi tepat di depan sebuah taman kota, dengan sebatang rokok di jari tangannya menemani langkahnya menuju ke sebuah penginapan.

Suasana Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya merasa damai dan tenang dalam jiwanya, entah karena apa, suasana malam sepi seperti ini membuatnya selalu merasakan sebuah kedamaian dalam pikirannya.

Setelah mengunjungi dan menyaksikan sebuah film bertema peperang di bioskop kota Kuoh, Naruto memilih berjalan kaki untuk sampai di penginapannya sambil menikmati udara malam,

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba tiga orang makhluk bersayap gagak melayang tak jauh di depannya,

" Jadi anak ini yang di maksud Kokabiel-sama bisa menghalangi rencana kita !".

" Entahlah, menurutku Kokabiel-sama sedikit keliru tentangnya, dia Cuma terlihat seperti anak ingusan, hahahaha... " .

" Yah mungkin kau benar!, Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada kucing ini, **Berith**?"

Percakapan ke-tiganya merendahkan melihat sosok yang di carinya berada di hadapan mereka. Naruto yang merasa bahwa orang yang di bicarakan mereka adalah dirinya hanya memandang malas.

" Sepertinya Aku akan sedikit bermain petek-umpet dengannya, hahahaha... " Ucap Malaikat Jatuh yang di panggil Berith Tertawa gila ke arah Naruto.

" Hm, selesaikan dengan cepat aku ingin kembali secepatnya !" Ucap salah satu Rekannya.

" Hoho,, bailklah ! " Balasnya sambil melayang maju kedepan Naruto.

.

" Pemimpin kami ingin kau mati boc.."

Bbuuaagghhh

Bbbooommm

Ucapannya terhenti ketika Remaja di depannya menghilang dalam kecepata Dewa dan sedetik kemudian muncul di depannya memberikan sebuah tendangan keras yang bersarang di pingganya.

Sosok Malaikat Jatuh bernama Berith tersebut harus merelakan tubuhnya terlempar dan menabrak pagar Taman.

Ke dua rekannya yang menyaksikan hal itu terkejut tak percaya bagaimana temannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat tendangan keras bocah yang tadi dianggapnya tak berbahaya.

" Sebaiknya kalian pergi jika tidak ingin mati !" Ucap Naruto mengintimidasi ke dua Malaikat Jatuh di depannya.

" Cihhh, bangsat !, kau pikir membunuh teman kami akan membut kami takut ! , justru ka..."

Ucapan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut terhenti ketika Naruto telah berada di hadapan mereka melayakan sebuah tendangan,

Tak ingin bernasib sama dengan kedua rekannya, mereka terbang lebih tinggi untuk menghindari tendangan berlapis Chakra Naruto.

" Bagaimana makhluk itu bergerak sangat cepat !".

" Entahlah, kita harus berhati-hati melawannya, anak ini benar-benar ancaman bagi kelompok kita! "

Keduanya terlihat menciptakan ratusan Light Spear yang memenuhi langit Kuoh, Naruto yang melihat hal itu tersentak karena banyaknya jumlah tombak cahaya yang mereka ciptakan.

Naruto sadar bahwa serangan tersebut dapat menghancurkan area taman kota.

" Cihhh,, Mereka benar-benar gila " Gumamnya sambil melakukan segel tangan tunggal melihat Light Spear telah di luncurkan oleh ke dua malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

" **Katon : Goka Mekyakou "**

Semburan api dengan intensitas gila dari jutsu Naruto melahap seluruh Light Spear yang bertujuan mengenai dirinya, tak sampai di situ layaknya sebuah gelombang api raksasa memenuhi langit melaju cepat munuju ke dua sosok Da-Tenshi yang sedang melayang di langit.

Kecepatan dan jangkaun luas dari Jutsu api Naruto membuat ke duanya terlihat ketakutan dab pasrah akan ajal yang akan menjemput mereka, karena sadar bahwa Jutsu Api lawannya Mustahil untuk di hindari.

 **Kkaabbooommm**

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di langit Kuoh yang menelan ke dua sosok Malaikat Jatuh yang di lawannya tadi.

.

Sementara itu di sebuh balik pagar beton bangunan yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada terlihat enam remaja yang takjub akan Jutsu yang di Keluarkan Naruto.

" K-koneko-chan, A-apa orang yang kau maksud adalah dia ?" Ucap Salah satu anak laki-laki berambut Coklat sedikit gugup kepada Gadis berambut putih di sampingnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

" Dia bisa menyemburkan Api seperti Naga! " Ucap Anak laki-laki lain takjub bagaimana Naruto menyemburkan api layaknya seekor Naga.

" Ara, ara, ara, ara,,, Dia sangat tampan, bukan begitu Buchou !" Sela Gadis Cantik yang mengenakan pakaian Miko Jepang sambil memegan ke dua pipinya.

" Hm, dan sepertinya dia sudah menyadari kehadiran kita! " Balas Gadis merah yang di panggil Buchou memandang sosok yang membunuh ke tiga malaikat jatuh dengan sangat mudah.

Ke enam sosok Remaja Iblis tersebut melangkah keluar dari balik persembunyiannya berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang telah merasakan kehadirannya.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat kelompok Iblis yang kini telah berada di depannya hanya memberikan pandangan datar.

" Siapa kau ?, dan apa yang kau lakukan di Wilayah Iblis ?" Tanya sosok gadis berambut merah yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

" Hm, Siapa aku ? dan untuk apa aku di sini ? Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian " Balas Naruto memandang bosan kearah Rombongan Remaja seusianya.

" Hey, Anak Cantik !, Ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan kami dan kau harus menjawab pertanyaan Buchou !" Sela seorang Anak laki-laki berambut Coklat.

" Hm, Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto dan aku di sini hanya berjalan-jalan di Kota ini !" Ucap Naruto bosan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, Naruto tahu berdebat dengan Anak labil seperti mereka hanya membuatnya bertambah bosan.

" Aku adalah, Rias Gremory Iblis kelas tinggi sekaligus Pewaris Sah Klan Gremory. Dan mereka adalah Anggota kebangsawananku !" Perkenalannya dengan percaya diri dan berharap Anak di depannya akan terkejut mendengar nama klannya yang memang begitu terkenal di kalangan Makhluk superanatural.

Namun bagi Naruto, Klan dan kedudukan tak ada artinya jika mereka adalah orang lemah.

" Ara, ara, ara,,, Ini sebuah keberentungan bisa bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun !" Ucap Ratunya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terlihat begitu seksi di mata anak laki-laki berambut coklat di sampingnya.

" Hm, Aku harus pergi untuk beristirahat !" Ucap Naruto yang berniat untuk melangkah pergi.

" Tunggu !" Ucap Rias menghentikan langkah Naruto.

" Ada apa lagi Gremory-san ?" balas Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke sosok gadis menggairahkan pewaris Klan Gremory.

" Ku harap kita bisa memiliki percakapan lebih,Naruto-san !" Jawab Rias berusaha menghentikan langkah Naruto.

Naruto tahu betul apa arti ucapan Iblis di depannya, apa lagi kalau bukan mengajaknya untuk bergabung di gelar bangsawannya, terlebih mereka telah melihat sedikit kemampuannya yang mengalahkan tiga sosok Malaikat Jatuh begitu mudahnya dan lagi gadis Bernama Koneko itu telah menceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya pada Rajanya.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan ? " Kata Naruto santai membalas ucapan Rias.

" Ku harap kita bisa berbicara di tempat leluasa ,Naruto-san !" Balas Rias yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Karena dirinya mulai meraskan Sejumlah manusia bergerak ke arah mereka, di pastikan Jutsu Apinya menarik perhatian mereka untuk sampi ke sini.

Dengan itu Naruto mulai mengikuti rombongan Iblis di depannya yang entah akan menuju kemana.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto berada di sebuah Ruangan bergaya eropa klasik dan di penuhi aura mistik yang terletak di salah satu kawasan Kuoh Akademy. Duduk di salah satu sofa empuk di temani dengan Remaja Iblis yang tadi di ikutinya, Naruto berasumsi bahwa Bangunan ini adalah markas mereka.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan ?" ucap Naruto membuka percakapan.

" Tentu kau sudah tahu bahwa kami semua adalah Iblis dan aku adalah Rajanya " Ucap Rias di sertai senyum manis yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Dan aku ingin menawarkanmu bergabung dengan kami menjadi salah satu keluarga bangsawananku Naruto-san ! " Ucap Rias sambil melipat tangannya dibawah payudara besarnya yang membuat gunung kembar tersebut seakan ingin melompat keluar di hadapan Naruto.

" Oppaiii..!" bisik Anak bernama Issei melihat hal itu di sertai mimisan.

 **Duuakkhh**

" Mesum di larang di sini, sempai " Ucap Gadis berambut putih meninju kepalanya.

" Augghhtt, , ,itu sakit Koneko-chan !" Balas Issei meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya.

" Bagaimana, Naruto-san ?, apa kau tertarik?" Ucap Rias mengabaikan tingkah anggotanya.

Naruto yang telah tahu akan hal ini hanya memandang bosan ke arah Gadis Cantik di depannya.

" Maaf, tapi aku tak tertarik Rias ! " Balas Naruto yang membuat Rias cemberut kearah Naruto.

" Hey, Ayolah Naruto-san ! jika kau menjadi Iblis kau bisa membuat harem yang di kelilingi Oppai " Sela Issei dengan nada antusias yang membuat Rias tersenyum kearahnya berharap Naruto bisa tergoda dengan hal itu.

" Ara, ara, ara,,, Jika kau menjadi bagian dari kami, aku pasti bisa memuaskanmu setiap hari Naruto-kun !" Tambah Akeno dengan kata Sensual menggoda Naruto.

" Tanpa menjadi Iblispun aku bisa meniduri setiap Wanita yang ku inginkan! " Naruto membalas Ucapan Issei dan Akeno dengan santai.

Dengan Wajah tampan di sertai tubuh atletisnya, Naruto bisa dengan mudah menarik Wanita entah dari golongan Manusia atau Supranatural dan Rias percaya dengan itu. Namun dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Remaja tanpan di depannya saat ini.

" Dengan menjadi Iblis, Hidupmu akan menjadi tanggu jawabku di setiap keperluanmu, Naruto-kun! " Ucap Rias lagi mencoba merayu Naruto. Dirinya harus mengakui sosok di depannya sangat menarik minatnya walaupun hanya melihat Naruto membunuh ke tiga Da-tenshi dengan sebuah tendangan dan satu jurus saja, tapi dirinya percaya bahwa Naruto sangat kuat dan bisa membantunya mencapai impiannya, yakni menjuarai **Rating Game** dimasa depan nanti di tambah memiliki wajah yang begitu tampan yang harus di akuinya Naruto merupakan laki-laki tertampan yang pernah di temuinya mengalahkan Ksatrianya Yuto Kiba yang sekarang berada di sanpingnya.

" Aku tidak butuh Hal itu Rias !, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri !" Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum dalam hati melihat Rias sedikit frustasi akibat tawarannya di tolak.

" Naruto-san!, Bergabunglah dengan kami sebagai keluarga yang saling membutuhkan ! " Ucap Gadis pirang yang tadi diam mendengar percakapan mereka.

" Maaf Asia-san ! Aku menyukai sebuah petualangan dan aku tidak suka di perintah !" Ucap Naruto tegas memandang Wajah imut gadis Loli yang duduk di sampingnya. Ucapan Naruto membuat Gadis bernama Asia tersebut menunduk dan membuat suasana hening di antara mereka.

" Jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kalian bicarakan !, aku akan pergi beristirahat. " Ucap Naruto yang sudah bosan sambil berdiri.

" Tunggu!,,, Jika kau tidak ingin bergabung dengam kami, maka kita bisa bekerja sama, Naruto-kun !" Kata Rias di ikuti anggukan oleh Paragenya berharap Naruto bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka.

" Aku sudah katakan Rias !, bahwa aku berada di kota ini hanya untuk sementara dan setelah itu aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini, jadi kerja sama tidak ada gunanya! " jelas Naruto Sebelum menghilang dengan kobaran Api yang membuat para Iblis muda tersebut takjub dengan cara menghilang Naruto.

" Sepertinya Anda harus melepasnya Buchou !" Ucap Yuto Kiba setelah kepergian Naruto.

" Haaachhhh,,, Baiklah! Dan Kalian semua boleh kembali kerumah kalian! " Ucap Rias yang di balas anggukan oleh Paragenya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, kecuali Ratunya, Himejima Akeno.

" Apa benar kau ingin berhenti untuk mengajaknya menjadi bagian dari kita, Rias ?" Ucap Akeno yang berada di samping Rias setelah Anggotanya yang lain kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

" Dia adalah sosok misterius Akeno, dan entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik dengannya !" balas Rias seperti melamun menjawab ucapan Akeno .

" Ara, ara, ara, sepertinya Tuan putri, Rias sedang Jatuh Cinta! Hihihi.. " Ucap Akeno menggoda Rias di sertai tawa kecil yang sukses membuat rajanya bersemu.

" hm, harus ku akui dia memancarkan Pesona untuk menarik minat orang lain! " Rias membalas Ucapan Akeno mengingat sosok remaja yang membuatnya tertarik

" Ara, ara, ara,,, Tanpaknya kita akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto-kun , Buchou ! " Kata Akeno memegang kedua pipinya .

Sedangkan Rias hanya menghiraukan Ratunya dan memilih berjalan ke arah sebuah Kamar.

" Sepertinya Aku akan bermalam di sini, Rias !"Ucapnya mengikuti Rias ke sebuah kamar untuk menikmati tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... **TBC** ...

 **..** **Tentang Rinnegan, itu akan menjadi hal yg spesial nntinya, jd tnggu aja.**

 **..** **Untk msalah pairnya sich jujur sya ngk suka harem bro n sist. Tp gue serahin am suara trbnyak.**

 **.. Di chp dpan akan ada prtmuan spesial nya dengan Tohka, brdoa aja ada Lemonnya, kwkwkw.**

 **... Sampai di sini sja dlu n maaf lw ngk bisa jwab satu" reviewnya guys.**

 **... See U Next Chp...**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO by MASASHI KISIMOTO - HIGHSCHOOL DXD By ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **Warning ! :**

 **Thypo, Gaje, bahasa hancur, kalimat garing, amburadul, semi-cannon, OOC, dan sebagainya.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Mysteri, Romance, Friendship, Drama, DLL.**

 **Rating : M untuk amannya aja.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan Review bro n sist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uderworld, merupakan sebuah dimensi berbeda yang hampir mirip dengan Bumi, tempat ini memiliki kehidupan normal layaknya kehidupan manusia di bumi, di tempat bernama Underworld atau Neraka ini merupakan dunia tempat fraksi Iblis dan ( Grigory) Malaikat Jatuh, serta Dewa kematian Hades dan Grim Rappernya.

Tempat ini begitu Unik dengan langit yang berwarna ungu memenuhi pemandangan di angkasa. Underworld adalah dunia yang begitu luas melebihi luasnya Bumi, tidak heran tempat ini pernah terjadi sebuah perang yang di namakan Great War, perang tersebuat pecah akibat perebutan wilayah kekuasaan antara Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh.

.

Whusssss..

Sebuah portal hitam seketika tercipta di sebuah pinggiran hutan di salah satu tempat di Underworld, khususnya di daerah kekuasaan Klan Bael.

Tap.

Dari Lingkaran portal teleportasi tersebut terlihat dua sosok keluar dari dalamnya. Sosok pertama adalah seorang remaja Raven berumur 18 tahun mengenakan pakain Baju kemeja Biru gelap dipunggungnya terukir sebuah lambang kipas dengan warna merah dan putih serta di bagian depannya lambang seperti Koma berjumlah 16 tersusun rapi, sedangkan sosok ke dua adalah makhluk putih cukup aneh.

" Aku akan melaporkan kedatangan kita ke Sairaorg, Naruto-sama ! " Ungkap Sosok putih sopan kepada Remaja tampan di sampingnya yang di balas anggukan, sebelum menghilang dengan menyelam ke tanah.

Saat ini Naruto berada di sebuah wilayah Klan Bael, yang merupakan salah satu dari sisa 33 Klan Iblis dari 72 pilar, serta sebuah klan yang menempati urutan teratas di Underworld dengan julukan The Great King, untuk menemui salah satu kenalannya yakni Sairaorg Bael.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto menginjakkan kaki di Underworld, dirinya sedikit kagum akan ke indahan langit Ungu dimensi ini.

Bersandar di sebuah batang pohon besar menunggu Zetsu kembali untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya pada Sairaorg terlebih dulu karena dirinya sadar jika para penduduk Iblis akan bertindak waspada atau menyerangnya ketika melihat makhluk bukan Iblis berjalan-jalan di sekitar keramaian wilayah Underworl.

Sekitar 15 menit menunggu, Zetsu akhirnya muncul di sampingnya.

" Sairaorg telah menunggu Anda! " Tutur Zetsu di balas anggukan oleh tuannya dan langsung membukus tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya seperti kain dan segera menyelam ke tanah menuju tempat Sairaorg ini.

.

Ke duanya kembali muncul Di sebuah Kompleks rumah yang cukup besar bergaya bangunan modern yang di kelilingi pagar beton setinggi 2 meter serta bunga-bunga unik berwarna Ungu yang melambangkan Identitias Klan berpangkat The Great King.

" Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau menginjakkan kaki di Underworld !" Suara laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menginstrupsi kehadiran Naruto dan Zetsu.

" Yahhh, Underworld tempat cukup indah walaupun sedikit membuatku pusing berada di sini !" Ungkap Naruto santai membalas ucapan Sairaorg.

" Hahahaha... Itu adalah hal wajar, bahkan Iblis Reinkarnasi yang pertama kali datang ke sini akan merasa seperti itu !" Jawab Sairaorg tertawa lepas menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

" Hm, Apa tamu terhormat sepertiku hanya akan berdiri saja di sini ?" Ucap Naruto menyeringgai tipis sedikit menyinggung laki-laki kekar di depannya.

" Ahhh, Maaf aku sedikit lupa keadaan, harusnya aku memberikan jamuan spesial pada **The Ghost of Uchiha** untuk ke datangannya. ! " ucap Sairaorg dengan Nada bercanda.

" Masuklah! " Lanjutnya mempersilahkan Naruto dan Zetsu memasuki kediaman yang di bangun khusus untuk para Paragenya.

" Kau datang di waktu kurang tepat !, saat ini Tohka dan yang lainnya sedang berada di sebuah festival penduduk setempat! " Ucap Sairoarg sambil berjalan memasuki Rumah di depannya.

" Aku tak menyangka bahwa Underworld memiliki kehidupan layaknya dunia manusia! " Balas Naruto mengekor di belakan Sairoarg bersama Zetsu.

" Yah, kami bangsa iblis sebenarnya meniru kehidupan manusia di bumi! " Ucap Sairoarg santai sambil mempersilahkan ke duanya duduk di sebuah kursi ruang tamu.

" Hm, Manusia memang makhluk tak memiliki Energi Spiritual, tapi mereka memiliki pikiran luar biasa tak terbatas.! " Kata Naruto yang telah duduk di sebuah kursi empuk bersama asisten setianya.

" Mungkin hal itu yang membuat mereka menjadi makhluk yang paling spesial dan derajat paling tinggi di mata sang pencipta! " balas Sairaorg mengambil tempat duduk di depan tamunya.

Ucapan Sairaorg cukup membuat Naruto terkejut, yang pasalnya rata-rata makhluk Supranatural menganggap Manusia hanya merupakan makhluk rendah terutama menurut penilaian bangsa Iblis.

" Yah, mungkin kau benar! " Kata Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sairoarg.

" Aku tak menyangka julukanmu saat ini menjadi topik pembicaraan cukup hangat di kalangan Petinggi Iblis! " Tutur Sairaorg yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa gelar Daiyokai yang berikan padanya oleh Sun Wukong telah menjadi perhatian bangsa Iblis saat ini, tidak heran melihat bahwa Gelar untuk Daiyokai menarik banyak perhatian berbagai golongan Superanatural dikarenakan sepanjang sejarah Youkai hanya segelintir orang yang mampu mendapatkan sebuah gelar tersebut, termasuk Sun Wukong sendiri dan Yasaka no Kyubi.

Naruto sedikit bernafas lega karena hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui sosoknya di balik nama Hantu Uchiha Termasuk Sairaorg dan paragenya yang lain.

" Tapi tenang saja, Aku dan Parageku tak akan mengungkap identitas aslimu !" Lanjut Sairaorg.

" Hm, Bagaimana dengan Tohka, apa sekarang dia cukup mahir menggunakan Sacred Gearnya? " Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Lumayan, namun aku lebih memperkuat tubuh dan gaya bertarung yang cocok untuknya! " Balasnya menjawab ucapan Si Raven di depannya yang di jawab anggukan.

" Aku telah mengumpulkan data tentang Sacred Gear tohka-hime di Grigory! " Sela Zetsu yang membuat Sairaorg mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Terimah kasih,Zetsu !, Ini mungkin dapat membantunya menguasai kekuatannya." Ungkap Sairaorg sambil meraih sebuah buku catatan dari Zetsu.

" Jadi setelah ini kau akan kemana Naruto? " Tanya Sairaorg menyadarkan punggungnya di bantalan Sofa.

" Entahlah, mungkin berkunjung ke Yunani! " Jawab Naruto tak pasti membalas Ucapan Sairaorg yang di balas anggukan.

" Tadaima! " Ucapan dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Ke tiganya.

Mendengar suara yang cukup familiar melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto sudah tahu bahwa gadis yang sedikit berteriak itu adalah Tohka, seorang gadis yang pernah menemaninya dalam perjalanan mengunjungi pelosok-pelosok dunia.

Tap tap

" Sepertinya Sairaorg-sama memiliki tamu,Tohka-chan! " Ucap salah satu gadis pirang yang di balas anggukan oleh gadis di panggil Tohka.

" EMO-KUNNN !" Teriaknya setelah melihat seseorang yang duduk di sebuah sofa depan rajanya.

Suara teriakan Tohka memanggilnya ketika melihatnya di sertai berlari kencang ke arah Naruto.

Bruuakkk

Seketika Tohka berlari kearah Naruto dan memberikan sebuah pelukan erat.

" Hey, Aku begitu merindukanmu, tahu! " ucapnya merindukan sosok yang tengah berada di pelukannya.

" Dan kenapa kau baru menemuiku, baka! " Lanjutnya memeluk erat tubuh atletis Naruto.

" Haahhh, aku punya banyak urusan! " Jawabnya bernafas berat.

Naruto tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi ketika dia menemui gadis hiperaktif yang bernama Tohka ini.

" Haloo, White-chan! " Kata Tohka menyapa makhluk yang bersama Naruto setelah melepas pelukannya dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Haloo juga, Tohka-hime ! " Balas Zetsu menjawab sapaan Gadis yang tengah duduk di samping tuanya.

Kini diruangan tersebut terlihat sedikit ramai akibat kehadiran seorang gadis berambut ungu kehitaman yang mewarnai percakapan.

Tohka terlihat antusias menceritakan berbagai pengalamannya bersama keluarga barunya, meskipun Naruto terlihat tak terlalu peduli dengan ceritanya, Menurutnya hal itu tak penting untuknya. Hanya Zetsu yang terlihat begitu antusias mendengar pengalaman seru gadis tersebut, sedangkan Sairaorg hanya sesekali tersenyum menanggapinya.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut beberapa jam yang meskipun hanya gadis cantik tersebutlah yang mewarnai suasana di ruang tamu tersebut.

.

.

 **Malam hari, di Underworld**

Underworld kira-kira berukuran sama dengan dunia manusia , tapi dengan daratan yang jauh lebih besar, karena tidak ada samudra. Langit awalnya berwarna ungu pada siang hari dan malam, tapi Empat pemompin Mou saat ini menyesuaikan arus waktu untuk mencocokkannya di dunia manusia demi Iblis yang bereinkarnasi. Mereka menghasilkan bulan buatan menggunakan Kekuatan Iblis dan membuat kegelapan malam itu sama dengan dunia manusia.

Berdiri memandangi angkasa Underworld , Naruto dapat menyaksikan sebuah Bulan buatan yang di ciptakan oleh Fraksi Devil meniru waktu malam hari di Bumi, walaupun tanpa bintang-bintang yang menambah kesan keindahan langit, namun naruto cukup menikmatinya.

Saat ini Putra Uchiha legendaris ini sedang berada di Balkon kediaman parage Sairaorg yang bertingkat 3 menikmati suasana malam hari Neraka.

" Kebiasaanmu memandang Bulan ternyata tak pernah hilang! " Ucap tiba-tiba seseorang berada di belakannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakan, Naruto sudah tahu suara tersebut yang tak lain adalah Tohka.

" Kau selalu saja seperti ini ! " Ucap Tohka pelan yang telah berada di samping Naruto mengikuti pandangannya ke arah langit Neraka.

" Kau tahu ! , aku selalu bermimpi bisa selalu berada di sampingmu dan menemani harimu, ! " Lanjutnya memandang sosok pria yang begitu di cintainya.

" Di dunia ini perasaan cinta hanya akan mmbuatmu lemah dan membawamu ke kematian! " Balasnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Kelemahan adalah hal mutlak yang di miliki setiap makhluk, dan kematian adalah sebuah takdir yang telah di tetapkan, namun sebuah kebahagian adalah tujuan kita hidup! " Jawab gadis cantik di sampingnya.

" Pandangan setiap hidup seseorang berbeda, dan itu mungkin menurutmu, tapi bagiku hidup harus penuh tantangan dan masalah! " Balas Naruto melirik Tohka.

" Hm, tapi hidup tidak akan lengkap tanpa adanya sebuah cinta! "Kata Tohka yang membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya.

" Sebaiknya kau juga segera tidur! " Ucap mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melangkah masuk .

" Aku ingin tidur denganmu, yah ! " kata Tohka dihiraukan Naruto sambil mengikutinya ke sebuah kamar .

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinyanya

Naruto terlihat Berdiri di sebuah puncak pohon memandangi ratusan menara batu raksasa yang menjulang menembus awan, saat ini Naruto berada di Negeri para Dewa atau Yunani, lebih tepatnya di salah satu warisan dunia UNESCO, **Meteora**.

Si Raven harus di buat takjub akan ke indahan tempat yang di sebut Meteora ini, bagaimana tidak!, pilar-pilar batu raksasa menjulang tinggi terlihat sangat menakjubkan di sertai biara-biara kuno yang di bangun tepat di puncak pilar batu.

" Tempat ini luar biasa ! " Gumamnya menyaksikan keindahan Meteora yang tercipta dari fenomena alami bercmpur tangan manusia zaman dulu.

Whusss

Naruto kemudian terlihat melayang diketinggian mendekati salah satu biara yang berada di puncak tower batu Meteora.

Tap

Mendarat tepat di depan pintu masuk biara kuno, Naruto perlahan melangkah pelan memasuki salah satu biara, setelah berada di dalam ruangan utama Naruto bisa melihat keadaan biara yang tak terurus, di mana terlihat kondisi lantai yang terlihat retakan serta kursi dan meja kayu yang tak sempurna lagi.

Berjalan mendekati sebuah dinding biara, Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada relief-relief kuno yang berada di dinding ruangan.

" Apa ini ? " Gumamnya pelan menyaksikan relief pertarungan atau yang lebih tepatnya peperangan yang memperlihatkan makhluk menyerupai manusia dan berbagai bentuk monster raksasa.

" _Tidak salah lagi, relief ini menggambarkan peperangan antara_ _ **Titan**_ _dan_ _ **The Olympians**_ _"_ batinnya meneliti setiap detail Relief Kuno yang melukiskan gambaran sebuah perang antara para penguasa Mitologi Yunani terdahulu yang di pimpin oleh **Cronos,** melawan para dewa Olympus yang di pimpin oleh Dewa **Zeus** dan perang tersebut di namakan **Titanomakhia**. Sebuah perang besar yang pernah terjadi untuk menggulingkan penguasa Yunani terdahulu sebelum para Dewa Olympus berkuasa. Perang tersebut berhasil di menangkan oleh pihak Zeus dan kawanannya, sedangkan para Titan yang kalah di kurung di **Tartaurud,** salah satu bagian terdalam Neraka yang di Kuasai oleh Dewa kematian, Hades !.

" _Mitologi Yunani memang merupakan Mitologi yang penuh misteri diantara Mitologi lainnya. "_ Batinnya yang telah selesai memandangi Relief yang berada di dinding biara.

Mitologi Yunani memang merupakan Mitologi yang penuh misteri dan sejarah yang menarik, ratusan kisah-kisah legenda terkenal di dunia berasal dari Yunani, seperti **Scylla** , **Hydra, Medusa, Cerberus, Singa Namea, Minotaur, Centaur,** dan kisah-kisah legenda lainnya.

Berjalan pelan untuk meneliti lebih jauh tentang ke adaan biara, Naruto harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika Aura kegelapan mencekam perlahan-lahan menutupi seluruh ruangan biara tempatnya berada.

Keadaan Ruangan yang tiba-tiba terselimuti kegelapan tak membuatnya takut, Naruto terlihat melipat kedua tangan di dadanya menunggu pelakunya menunjukkan diri.

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari sudut ruangan membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya di sertai Sharingan yang telah aktif.

" **The Ghost of Uchiha**!, Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sosoknya ternyata begitu muda dari perkiraanku! " Ucap tiba-tiba sosok berjubah hitam dengan topeng tengkorak serta **Scythe** ( Sabit khusus Grim Reaper) yang menciptakan kegelapan dalam biara.

" Apa yang membuat slah satu **Grim Reaper** , Hades menemuiku di tempat seperti ini? " Balas Naruto santai menatap sosok yang tak jauh darinya.

" _Dia Bukan Grim Reaper biasa! "_ Batinya Merasakan Aura kekuasaan Malaikat maut di depanya.

" Hahaha,,, Perkenalkan namaku **Pluto** , Salah satu Grim Reaper Hades-sama " Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

" Ini sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Grim Reaper legendaris yang tercatat dalam sejarah! " Ucap Naruto yang masih terlihat santai meski berhadapan dengan Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper yang kekuatannya di katakan setara dengan Mou.

" Ini juga sebuah hal menarik bisa bertemu salah satu Youkai terkuat saat ini " Balas sang Grim Reaper santai menjawab ucapan Remaja Raven di depannya.

" Apa yang di inginkan Malaikat maut menemuiku di tempat seperti ini " Gumam Naruto santai menatap sosok di depannya dengan Sharingan sempurnanya dalan kegelapan yang melanda ruangan biara.

Sreett

Bukannya menjawab Ucapan atau pertanyaan Naruto, Pluto terlihat mengayunkan Sabit pencabut nyawa yang terikat dengan rantai di genggamannya ke arah pemuda di depannya yang terlihat masih berdiri santai.

Crassshhh

Ayunan Scythe dari Pluto berhasil menebas dada Naruto, namun sang penyerang justru sedikit terkejut ketika korbannya berubah menjadi sekawanan burung gagak yang terbang menyebar di sertai suasana kegelapan yang melanda ruangan kini berubah menjadi padang tandus dengan cahaya kemerahan menyinari tempat tersebut.

Sreettt..

Pluto harus bertambah terkejut ketika dirinya tiba-tiba terikat di tiang berbentuk Salib.

" Apa ini ? " Gumamnya merasa berada di tempat mengerikan, yang sebelumnya masih berdiri di ruangan biara.

" _Jelas Ini bukan Di mensi buatan " ?_ Lanjutnya dalam hati memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

 **Uwakk uwak uwak uwak**

Sekawanan burung gagak terbang di depan Sang Grim Resper dan menyatu membentuk sosok Pemuda Raven bermata merah yang memancarkan aura mencekam dibalik tatapannya.

Pluto yang melihat kedatangan Naruto di depannya terlihat menyeringgai di balik topeng yang di kenakannya.

" hahaha,, Tidak salah kau di juluki seorang hantu, kau mampu membuat orang lain ketakutan hanya dengan berada di depanmu! " Tutur Sang Malaikat Maut yang terlihat senang entah karena apa.

" Hm, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ?, mustahil makhluk sepertimu menemuiku hanya untuk hal tak berguna ! " Ucap Naruto menatap tajam Sang Grim Reaper yang berada di depannya dengan kondisi terikat di sebuah tiang salib.

" Aku di sini untuk memberikan sebuah undangan spesial dari Hades-sama " Balas Pluto menyampaikan sebuah undangan dari tuannya di sertai Aura kegelapan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Whuusssss

Kini keduan telah terlihat di dalam ruangan biara yang masih dalam posisi masing-masing, hal itu membuktikan bahwa Pluto telah berhasil keluar dari dunia Genjutsu bauatan Naruto.

" Apa yang di inginkan Dewa Kematian denganku ? " Ucap Naruto santai yang telah melihat Pluto lolos dari Ilusinya, dirinya tahu makhluk sekelas Ultimate Grim Reaper di depannya merupakan hal mudah untuk lolos dari cengkraman Genjutsunya.

" Hades-sama mengundangmu bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade ! " Ucap Pluto terlihat serius menatap pemilik Sharingan di depannya.

" Maaf, tapi aku tak berminat! " Jawab Naruto.

" Hm, Hades-sama tidak menginginkan jawabanmu sekarang !, pikirkanlah tawaran ini, jika kau berminat datanglah ke tempat kami, dan jika tidak ,,,,,,, Siapkan dirimu Uchiha !" Ucapan Pluto mengintimidasi Naruto sebelum menghilang dalam Lingkaran kegelapan.

" hoo,, _Aku akan menunggu permainan kalian, Hades! "_ Ungkap Naruto menyeringai dalam hati memandang kepergian Grim Reaper utusan Hades.

Shuttsss

" Naruto-sama ! " Kata Zetsu yang muncul di lantai ruangan mengalihkan perhatian Si Raven.

" Ada apa Zetsu? " Tanyanya melihat kemunculan bawahannya.

" Yasaka-sama ingin Anda menemuinya! " Jawab makhluk putih bernama Zetsu tersebut.

" Hm, di mana Yu-Long ? " Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar biara.

" Dia bersama Sun Wukong, katanya dia punya urusan penting dengannya ! " Jawab Zetsu mengikuti tuannya.

" Aku akan segera ke Kyoto !, dan kau cari tahu tentang rencana Hades! " Ucap Naruto menciptakan sihir teleportasi menuju Kyoto, di ikuti Zetsu yang menghilang ke dalam tanah.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua makhluk berbeda gender sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan setapak yang di kelilingi hutan bambu menuju ke sebuah tempat latihan tentara.

" Aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu pada mereka! " Ucap sosok wanita montok berambut pirang kepada pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

" Hm, aku sedikit heran kenapa kau memilihku ? " Balas pemuda tersebut.

" Karena aku percaya, kau bisa membuat mereka menjadi pasukan hebat, Naruto-kun ! " Ucap sosok yang tak lain adalah Yasaka sang pemimpin fraksi Kyoto.

" Hm " Balas Naruto singkat.

Cukup lama keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut hingga mereka sampai di sebuah tempat terbuka yang lumayan luas serta di kelilingi hutan lebat, terlihat ratusan Youkai berbagai jenis berpakain tempur khas prajurit era Sengoku di sertai berbagai jenis senjata seperti pedang, tombak, sabit dan panah.

Tap tap tap

" Selamat pagi, Yasaka-sama ! Dan Naruto-san , ! " Sapa seseorang Youkai berjenis tengu yang sepertinya pemimpin para prajurit.

" Selamat Pagi, Kirito-kun " Balas Yasaka tersenyum.

" Aku tak menyangka sosok Naruto yang anda ceritakan, ternyata orangnya masih sangat muda, tapi aku yakin Yasaka-sama memilih anda, bukan tanpa alasan ! " Ucap Sosok bernama Kirito tersenyum kearah Naruto yang hanya terlihat menganggukan kepalanya.

" Percayalah !, Naruto-kun akan melebihi perkiraanmu Kirito-kun! " Ungkap Yasaka sambil melirik Naruto yang masih terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

" Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan Anda dengan Mereka! " Ucap Kirito melangkah menuju ke depan barisan para Prajurit Youkai di ikuti Naruto dan Yasaka.

" Baiklah semuanya !,,, kalian pasti melihat sosok yang ada di samping Yasaka-sama! , Namanya adalah Naruto, dan dia adalah orang yang di pilih langsung oleh Yasaka-sama untuk memimpin pelatihan kita! " Ucap Kirito dengan nada cukup keras Kepada para prajurit yang berbaris rapi di depannya.

" Apa Yasaka-sama tidak salah orang! ".

" Kau benar! ".

" Dia hanya Setengah Youkai! "

" Mana mungkin makhluk setengah Youkai akan membantu kita dalam pelatihan " .

" Dia terlihat lemah! ".

Bisikan-bisikan protes terdengar dari beberapa Prajurit mendengar ucapan Kirito dan melihat sosok yang di pilih pemimpin Kyoto untuk membantu pelatihan mereka, bukan tidak mungkin protes terdengar dari barisan prajurit!, orang yang di pilih hanya seorang remaja yang memiliki setengah darah Youkai.

Kirito yang mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan mereka sedikit tak enak hati, dan menoleh kearah Yasaka dan Naruto yang terlihat diam saja.

Tap tap tap

Naruto melangkah ke depan Kirito memandang kumpulan prajurit Youkai yang terlihat meremehkannya.

Whuusssss

Krrraaakk

Aura membunuh pekat tiba-tiba keluar dari arah Naruto yang sukses membuat seluruh tentara Youkai dan Kirito terdiam ketakutan, di ikuti tanah yang menjadi pijakan Naruto retak.

" _Aura macam apan ini ? " Batin_ Kirito berkeringat dingin merasakan aura kekuatan yang di lepaskan remaja di depannya, Begitupun dengan beberapa prajurit yang terlihat tak mampu berdiri normal merasakan hawa intimidasi dari sosok yang tadi di anggapnya lemah.

" Kadang penampilan seseorang dapat menipu mata, ! Sebagai seorang prajurit sejati meremehkan lawan yang tidak kalian kenal bisa Membuat kematian kalian lebih cepat! " Ucap Naruto tegas memandang tajam barisan Tentara Youkai di hadapannya setelah menghilangkan pancaran kekuatannya.

" Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto !, dan mulai saat ini aku yang akan mengambil alih pelatihan kalian ! " Lanjutnya tegas

" Ha'i ! " Balas mereka serentak.

" Hm, Ku harap kalian betah dengan Rezim pelatihan yang nanti aku berikan! "Ucap Naruto sedikit menyeringgai yang membuat beberapa Youkai sedikit gemetar melihat seringai pemuda bernama Naruto di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu Naruto telah menghabiskan waktu memberikan pelatihan para tentara Youkai, selama itu dirinya telah memberikan berbagai metode pelatihan ekstream ke setiap Youkai, Naruto berharap Prajurit pelindung Kyoto ini akan benar – benar mampu melindungi ras Youkai dan Kyoto dari ancaman Makhluk Supranatural lainnya.

Saat ini dirinya tengah berlatih untuk lebih memasteri Senjutsnya, dia sadar, saat ini Senjutsunya masih perlu untuk dibasah untuk mempertahankan waktu penggunaannya dan kapasitas Senjsutsu yang diserapnya.

Duduk di tengah gelapnya malam dalam posisi pertapa tanpa atasan di sebuah puncak bukit di salah satu pinggiran Kyoto, terlihat si Raven begitu serius menyerap energi alam di sekelilingnya tanpa menggubris tubuhnya yang telah di banjiri keringat peluh.

" _Sedikit lagi !" Batinnya_ berkonsentrasi tinggi menyerap senjutsu dalam kapasitas besar sambil mempertahankannya dari pengaruh kebencian alam.

Perlahan kedua telinganya berubah menyerupai telinga kucing di sertai sebuah ekor tumbuh di belakannya.

" _Belum cukup! "_ pikirnya sambil berusaha menyerap energi alam lebih..

Whhuuussss

Proses menyerap energi Senjutsu yang tengah di lakukan oleh Naruto harus terhenti ketika tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu tak di undang di sertai aura membunuh pekat di keluarkan tamunya, hal itu membuat dirinya menghentikan pelatihannya dan menyambut orang yang berani mengganggunya.

Di sisi lain sebuah sosok muncul di depan Naruto dengan lingkaran sihir kuno di sertai aura kekuatan luar biasa untuk mengingatkan seorang pemuda yang sedang dalam posisi bertapa bahwa dia memiliki tamu spesial.

" _Jadi anak ini yang di maksud Ni-sama ! , tanpaknya pemuda ini bukan orang sembarangan, dia bisa menggunakan senjutsu dalam kapasitas besar ! "_ batinnya memandang Naruto yang tengah berlatih Senjutsu.

Perlahan Aura Senjutsu Naruto menghilang di sertai kelopak matanya terbuka memandang sosok yang sedikit mengganggu pelatihannya.

" Siapa kau? " Ucap Naruto yang telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya menatap tajam sosok perempuan cantik berpenampilan layaknya Youkai Kitsune dengan pakaian Tradisional jepang yang terbuat dari sulam emas.

" _Dia bukan Kitsune atau pun Youkai, auranya berbeda dengan ras Youkai ! "_ Pikirnya merasakan aura kuat yang terpancar dari Perempuan di depannya.

" Orang-orang menyebutku, **Inari no Okami** ! " Ucap sosok tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memandang Naruto datar yang tak mengenakan atasan sehinggap menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang bagaikan di pahat dari tembaga oleh Seniman profesional.

" Apa yang membuat Sosok Agung sepertimu datang menemuiku ! " Tanya Naruto yang meskipun dia sudah tahu apa tujuan kedatangan salah satu Dewi **Shinto** di depannya.

Bukannya menjawab Sosok Dewi yang dikenal sebagai Dewi padi itu pun menciptakan lima lingkaran sihir besar di sekelilingnya yang masing-masing memunculkan Rubah setinggi Lima meteran mengelilinginya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu seketika waspada dan segera mengeluarkan Gunbainya dari kantong dimensinya bersiap jika Dewi di depannya menginginkan cara kekerasan.

" Aku tahu Kau datang ke sini karena Kusanagi, bukan? " Ucap Naruto menebak maksud ke datangan Dewi di depannya.

" Kau telah lancang mencuri benda pusaka kami, hal itu adalah sebuah penghinaan dan kejahatan bagi Mitologi Shinto, Serahkan Pedang itu dan ikut denganku ke **Takamagahara** untuk di adili ! " Ucap Dewi Padi dengan nada mengancam ke arah Naruto.

Bukannya takut akan ancaman sang Dewi, pemuda berambut hitam tersebut malah menyeringai,

" Bagaimana kalau aku menolak ? " Ucap Naruto tersenyum santai menggenggam Gunbainya seakan menantang Dewi di depannya.

Ucapan Naruto sukses membut Dewi Inari menggeram marah, pasalnya sosok di depannya jelas telah merendahkannya.

Dengan mengakat tangan kanannya seakan memberi syarat maju, ke lima Rubah di sekeliling Sang Dewi berlari berniat menerkam sosok Naruto yang terlihat masih berdiri santai.

Ngoooongggg

Tiba-tiba portal Raksasa tercipta di atas Naruto mengeluarkan makhluk hijau besar , ke lima Rubah yang berlari menyerang Naruto terpental jauh ketika makhluk yang keluar dari portal tersebut mengibaskan ekornya yang membuat hembusan angin kencang dari kibasan ekornya saja, bahkan Dewi Inari harus bergerang mundur menghindari serangan tiba-tiba makhluk yang ternyata se ekor Naga.

" **Mischievous Dragon** , !" Gumam Dewi Inari terkejut yang terlihat melayang sedikit jauh dari arah Naruto memandang Se ekor Naga yang melindunginya.

" _Siapa sebenarnya Pemuda itu ? Bagaimana mungkin Salah satu Raja Naga datang untuk melindunginya_ ? " Batinnya melihat Naruto yang melompat ke kepala Yu-Long dan mengobrol seperti teman akrab.

" Sepertinya Kau mendapat masalah lagi, eh ?" Ucap Yu-Long yang melihat Naruto berdiri di kepalanya.

" Hm, Fraksi Shinto menginginkan Kusanagi dan sekaligus menangkapku ! " Balas Naruto santai menjawab Ucapan Yu-Long serta memandang Dewi Inari yang melayang tak jauh darinya.

" Kau terlibat masalah merepotkan lagi, Naruto! " kata Yu-Long yang tak di tanggapi oleh Naruto.

" Jika kalian menginginkan Kusanagi !, maka kalian harus membunuhku untuk mendapatkannya. " Ucap Naruto serius ke arah Inari di sertai Luapan Chakra mengerikan yang bahkan membuat Yu-Long yang berada di bawahnya berkeringat dingin.

" _S-siapa dia Sebenarnya? "_ Pikir Dewi Inari dalam hati merasakan Chakra luar biasa terpancar dari pemuda setengah Youkai Tersebut.

" _Anak itu bukan makhluk sembarangan, di tambah ke hadiran Yu-Long membuatku mustahil melawannya ! "_ Lanjutnya dalam benaknya.

" Akan kupastikan Fraksi Shinto akan datang memburumu setelah ini ! Ucap Dewi Inari mengancam ke arah Naruto sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi milik Shinto.

" Sepertinya kau juga harus menyiapkan dirimu setelah ini ! " Ucap Yu-Long pada Naruto setelah kepergian Dewi Inari.

" Hm, Kita pulang ! " Balas Naruto di ikut Yu-Long yang bergerak terbang kearah kota Kyoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... TBC...**

 **. Gue berencana bikin lemon, tp yah takut dosanya gede krna lg blan puasa,, kwkwkw**

 **. Maaf lw di chap ini sedikit pendek dan membosankan.**

 **. Di chap dpan akan sya usahain akan menghibur kalian kok.**

 **... See U next Chap...**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang muslim!**


End file.
